Un journal à Poudlard
by ModestAmateur
Summary: Dans La chambre des secrets, Harry Potter affrontait le premier Horcruxe, créé dans les années 1940. Et si le journal était réapparu beaucoup plus tôt? Et si Tom Jedusor avait la possibilité d'agir à Poudlard, durant les années 70 au lieu des années 1990? Approuverait-il Lord Voldemort ou jouerait-il son propre jeu? Et avec qui?
1. Prologue

Tom Elvis Jedusor était perplexe. Il hésitait sur la marche à suivre et cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

La dernière fois devait remonter à l'époque de sa scolarité à Poudlard dans les années 40. À ce moment, il sortait d'une période d'ennui profond. En ce temps-là, il se lassait facilement, même des nouveautés les plus inattendues et son humeur s'en ressentait. Aujourd'hui, il voyait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une conséquence de ses remarquables facultés intellectuelles. Un faible prix à payer pour pouvoir tout comprendre rapidement. Mais à l'époque, il n'était qu'un adolescent manquant de recul et de maîtrise de soi. Aussi, quand le désœuvrement le gagnait, son humeur s'en ressentait et il devenait rapidement irritable, voire emporté.

Il avait déjà connu cette situation à l'orphelinat ou il s'était retrouvé confiné jusqu'à ses onze ans. Ayant sans difficulté imposé sa loi aux autres enfants, il s'était ensuite lassé aller à des accès de colère face à la moindre contrariété. Il aurait dû tirer la leçon de sa première rencontre avec un sorcier, mais la révélation de ses pouvoirs et ses premières années à l'école de magie l'avaient accaparé.

Outre les nouvelles matières enseignées, totalement inconnues, sa répartition à Serpentard lui avait ouvert des perspectives inédites. Pour un orphelin démuni, s'élever dans la hiérarchie d'une structure gouvernée par de subtiles et aristocratiques interactions sociales constituait une tâche herculéenne, et donc un défi stimulant. Au bout de quelques années, ayant trouvé le dosage adéquat de diplomatie et de rapport de force, il réalisa qu'il finirait inéluctablement par tenir l'ensemble de ses condisciples dans le creux de sa main. Et à nouveau l'ennui le gagna.

Il excellait dans ses études, mais aucune des matières enseignées ne l'intéressait plus. C'est pourquoi il décida de s'attaquer à des sujets exotiques et sulfureux comme la magie noire. Et tant qu'à faire, il se pencha sur les œuvres de deux des sorciers les plus controversés de leur temps, Herpo l'infâme et Salazard Serpentard, un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Des hommes qui n'avaient pas craint de repousser les limites du possible, sans se laisser arrêter par des préjugés moraux. Des fourchelang, capables, comme lui, de parler aux serpents. Les créations de Herpo, dans l'Antiquité, le marquèrent tout particulièrement. Découvrir comment créer un Basilic, le mythique seigneur des reptiles, s'avérait déjà remarquable, mais c'est la fabrication d'un horcruxe qui l'impressionna le plus.

Au fond de lui, il avait toujours regretté de ne pas connaître sa mère, décédée à sa naissance. Il en était venu à considérer son décès comme une marque de faiblesse, ce qui lui permettait aussi de s'absoudre de toute responsabilité dans ce drame. Il en avait également conçu une aversion pour la mort et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Dès son entrée à Poudlard, il avait composé un anagramme de son nom, qu'il utilisait aussi souvent que possible. Il fallait reconnaître que Lord Voldemort sonnait quand même mieux que Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il comptait s'arranger pour que, dans quelques années plus personne ne se serve son patronyme originel. Ces petites ruses lui parurent puériles, comparées à la conception d'un objet enchanté procurant la vie éternelle.

Cependant, le rituel à mettre en œuvre pour y parvenir relevait de la sorcellerie la plus ténébreuse et requérait de commettre un meurtre de sang froid. Malgré sa curiosité et son absence de préjugés moraux ou de scrupules, un tel acte fit hésiter Tom. Non seulement il sentait bien qu'en le commettant, il franchirait une étape irréversible, mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait agir sans attirer les soupçons. L'idée restait néanmoins diablement tentante et il pesa longuement le pour et le contre. Il s'agissait indiscutablement de la période où il avait le plus tergiversé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Au final, les circonstances décidèrent pour lui. Pour se donner le temps de la réflexion, il s'était penché sur les œuvres de Salazard Serpentard, dont il se soupçonnait le descendant. Sa démarche lui fit découvrir la légende de la Chambre des Secrets. Fasciné par l'idée d'un lieu où le puissant sorcier aurait dissimulé une créature destinée à protéger l'école, il s'était mis à sa recherche. La découverte de la pièce et de l'animal qui y dormait lui fournit une occasion inespérée. Il profita de l'aubaine pour terroriser les élèves et s'imposer discrètement. Pour faire bonne mesure et asseoir sa légitimité, il décida de se servir de la vieille rhétorique aristocratique sur la pureté du sang. Il prit ainsi l'ascendant sur nombre de ses condisciples, confits dans leurs préjugés.

Un jour, cependant, les choses se précipitèrent. Il ne put empêcher une Serredaigle geignarde de croiser le chemin du nouveau protecteur de Poudlard, ce qui aboutit à la mort de l'étudiante. Pragmatique, il profita de l'occasion pour créer un horcruxe. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'en scellant un morceau de son âme dans un cahier, il y déposerait aussi une copie parfaite de ses souvenirs et de sa personnalité.

À la fin du rituel, il existait désormais deux Tom Jedusor, un élève de chair et d'os et un second enfermé dans un carnet portant son nom, avec qui on pouvait échanger par écrit. Cela constitua d'abord une aubaine pour eux, une occasion inespérée de discuter avec un interlocuteur de même valeur. Les choses changèrent l'été suivant, quand l'étudiant retrouva leur père pendant les vacances. Il s'agissait d'un moldu qu'il tua froidement, utilisant ce meurtre pour créer un nouvel horcruxe, à partir d'une bague de famille. À compter de ce moment, son comportement se mit à changer drastiquement.

D'abord le titre de Lord Voldemort constitua peu à peu une obsession pour lui. En conséquence, le journal prit l'habitude de se considérer comme le seul Tom authentique. D'autre part, le carnet, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la conduite de plus en plus erratique de son double corporel. Ce dernier semblait se mettre à croire sincèrement à sa rhétorique sur la pureté du sang, sans réaliser qu'elle risquait de se retourner contre lui du fait de son géniteur.

Plus préoccupant encore, l'élève de Poudlard devint de plus en plus irascible et considéra bientôt la brutalité comme la solution à tous ses problèmes. La violence en elle-même ne posait pas de problème à Tom. Après tout il devait sa création à un meurtre. Mais Voldemort lui avait décrit les conséquences dangereuses qui s'en étaient ensuivies. À commencer par les soupçons de Dumbledore, le professeur de métamorphose, le membre le plus redoutable du corps enseignant. S'il s'était heureusement révélé possible de détourner l'attention avec un faux coupable, le Ministère avait failli fermer l'établissement. Il s'agissait du premier endroit où Tom s'était senti chez lui et cela l'avait marqué. Il avait suffisamment souffert de devoir rentrer chaque été à l'orphelinat.

Si par chance, entre deux bouffées délirantes, son double corporel le tenait au courant de ses études, en dehors de ces périodes, le carnet éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à tenir une conversation raisonnable. L'étudiant devenait obsédé par la nécessité de purger l'école des sangs-de-bourbe. Plus inquiétant encore, il voulait créer d'autre horcruxes. Le journal tachait de le dissuader, soulignant les risques que cela impliquait, et tout particulièrement les dangers pour la santé mentale du sorcier, mais en vain.

Dans les années qui suivirent, Voldemort devenu adulte, se mit à parcourir le monde, tout en continuant à discuter avec Tom de temps à autre. Parfois, ils parvenaient encore à tomber d'accord, comme quand ils enragèrent de concert, après avoir échoué par deux fois à devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Le second refus s'avéra d'autant plus frustrant qu'il émana de Dumbledore désormais directeur de l'établissement. À la suite de ces événements, son double prit la décision de se séparer du cahier.

Le journal crut d'abord qu'on allait le cacher pour supprimer toute possibilité de le détruire et rendre son double corporel tout bonnement immortel. Dans cette optique, le sortilège de Fidelitas paraissait la solution idéale, puisque avec cet enchantement, une seule personne pourrait révéler son emplacement. Cependant Voldemort lui apprit qu'il comptait le confier à un de ses alliés, Lord Malfoy, qui ignorerait son importance. L'aristocrate saurait juste que, dans quelques années, il faudrait qu'il fasse parvenir le carnet à un élève de Poudlard. À charge pour Tom de manipuler l'étudiant pour rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et de semer la terreur chez les sangs-de-bourbe.

Un peu surpris, Tom avait prudemment acquiescé. D'abord, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ensuite parce qu'entre l'orphelinat et son père qui l'avait renié, il s'était forgé de solides rancœurs vis-à-vis de tout ce qui touchait aux moldus. Mais surtout, il savait qu'il pouvait aspirer l'énergie de la personne qui écrivait sur ses pages. Il avait caché cette faculté à son alter-ego, ne voulant pas l'utiliser sur lui, de peur des conséquences, mais il n'éprouverait pas les mêmes scrupules vis-à-vis d'un autre étudiant. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait ainsi à récupérer une forme corporelle.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il perdrait aussi son seul contact avec l'extérieur. Au début, il patienta, pensant que ça ne durerait pas, mais rapidement, le désœuvrement le gagna. Pour tromper son ennui et éviter de se mettre en colère, il entreprit d'abord d'établir l'inventaire de ses connaissances. Ensuite, il commença des exercices de discipline intellectuelle, mais ça ne dura qu'un temps. Il se surprit à ressasser les propos de son double et malgré ses efforts, cela devint bientôt une obsession. Il se rendait bien compte que sa raison commençait à vaciller et qu'il se mettait à raisonner comme Voldemort, mais, totalement isolé, il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher.

Par chance, un sorcier se mit à écrire sur ses pages avant qu'il ne devienne complètement fou. Soulagé, il voulut d'abord profiter de l'occasion pour échanger avec un autre être humain. Mais les informations qu'il glana au fil des conversations lui laissèrent une drôle d'impression. Plus il se renseignait et plus il se tenait sur ses gardes. Apparemment Lord Voldemort avait regroupé ses partisans sous le nom de Mangemorts, et laissait désormais libre cours à leurs penchants violents. Le tout sans grand résultat évidemment. En quoi s'en prendre aux Sangs de Bourbe les aiderait-il à prendre le pouvoir ? Ces actions aveugles et brutales n'aboutissaient qu'à pousser la population terrifiée dans les bras du Ministère de la magie. De toute évidence, son double avait continué à créer des horcruxes et manquait désormais cruellement de raison, voire de bon sens. Heureusement, plus personne ne semblait se souvenir qu'il s'appelait autrefois Tom Jedusor. Dans ces conditions, cependant, il ne s'avérait pas très malin d'entreprendre de purifier Poudlard au moyen d'un Basilic. D'autant plus que l'école se trouvait toujours dirigée par Albus Dumbledore.

Si, simple professeur, il avait soupçonné Tom lors de la première ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets sans pouvoir rien prouver, aujourd'hui la situation s'avérait différente. Son poste lui conférait des attributions très étendues, et sa victoire sur le dangereux mage noir Grindelwald prouvait sa valeur. Même si cela lui coûtait, l'horcruxe ne pouvait dénier au vieux sorcier des facultés qui en faisaient un des êtres les plus brillants et les plus puissants de ce siècle. Un jour ou l'autre, Tom trouverait un moyen de régler ses comptes avec lui, mais dans l'immédiat, il préférait ne pas prendre le risque d'une confrontation directe.

Il n'entendait pas pour autant rester inactif. Même confiné dans un carnet, il conservait son intelligence, qu'il savait supérieure. Dumbledore, malgré toutes ses qualités n'en restait pas moins un être humain faillible, aux multiples responsabilités, qui finirait bien par commettre une erreur.

Cela impliquerait d'espionner le vieux sorcier à son insu et dans l'enceinte même de son établissement, mais Tom ne s'effrayait pas à l'idée de relever ce défi. En fait la perspective de se retrouver à Poudlard ne lui déplaisait pas, puisqu'il s'agissait du premier lieu où il s'était senti chez lui. Dans cet environnement familier, il pourrait achever de reprendre ses esprits et faire un point complet de la situation. Sa longue isolation lui aurait au moins enseigné les vertus de la patience.

En y réfléchissant bien, il devait reconnaître qu'il se cherchait encore un but précis dans la vie. Diriger le monde sorcier constituait une perspective certes très attrayante, mais il existait d'autres choix. La recherche le tentait aussi. Focaliser ses remarquables capacités intellectuelles sur un problème insoluble et réussir là où tant d'autres avaient échoué, voila qui pouvait s'avérer gratifiant, particulièrement dans un domaine comme l'alchimie. Les horcruxes ne constituaient qu'un moyen parmi d'autres pour parvenir à la vie éternelle. S'il récupérait un corps physique, la pierre philosophale présenterait alors des attraits indéniables.

Il n'avait pas non plus renoncé à l'idée d'enseigner, mais sur ce point avec un élève comme interlocuteur, il pouvait d'ors et déjà commencer à remplir clandestinement cette fonction. Il s'assurerait ainsi quelques satisfactions, ainsi qu'une savoureuse petite revanche puisqu'il agirait bientôt au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore qui avait précédemment refusé ses offres de services.

Cette idée le réjouissait d'autant plus que son étudiant s'avérait très prometteur. Les quelques leçons dispensées ces derniers jours lui avaient suffi pour prendre la mesure de son intelligence. Le jeune sorcier devrait parvenir à exceller dans tous les domaines, même s'il manifestait un intérêt particulier pour les potions et la magie noire.

Sur un plan plus personnel, Tom pouvait s'avouer à lui-même que leurs similitudes le frappaient : tous deux serpentards, sangs-mêlés, avec un père moldu détestable, et une mère sorcière guère présente. Tous deux des étudiants brillants, fascinés par la sorcellerie la plus ténébreuse, et persuadés de la supériorité du monde magique. Et tant mieux si son élève ne s'avérait pas très sociable ou s'intéressait bien trop à une condisciple sang-de-bourbe. L'horcruxe voyait dans cet adolescent non pas un reflet ou un concurrent potentiel, mais un joyau brut qu'il se réjouissait d'avance de façonner à sa guise. La chance l'avait mis en relation avec cet atout incroyable et il entendait bien tirer le meilleur parti d'un étudiant nommé Severus Rogue.

* * *

**NDA** : Beaucoup de fanfics sur la jeunesse de Rogue, font appel à un intervenant extérieur qui exerce une influence positive sur le jeune serpentard. J'ai décidé d'imaginer ce qui se passerait, si quelqu'un de machiavélique le prenait sous son aile. Le futur maître des potions possède autant de qualités que de défauts. Chez lui, ombre et lumière se mélangent, et c'est ce qui en fait un personnage intéressant, où le pire côtoie le meilleur. Il allie génie et mesquinerie, égoïsme et courage. Personne ne lui fournit l'occasion de donner la pleine mesure de ses capacités. Les Mangemorts méprisent le sang-mêlé, Dumbledore est un des rares intervenants plus doué que le directeur de la maison Serpentard, il n'a donc pas besoin de tous ses dons. Le jeune Tom Elvis Jedusor, bloqué dans un journal, constitue un cas intéressant. Tel qu'il apparaît, tant dans le tome 2, que dans la description qu'en fait le chef de l'ordre du Phénix, le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres présentait en tant qu'élève pas mal de points communs avec Grindelwald : charismatique, charmeur, sans scrupules et capable de dissimulation pour exécuter patiemment des plans longuement mûris.

J'ai déjà écrit l'intégralité des événements de l'année scolaire à venir et je tâcherai de publier un chapitre par semaine.

Que Tom compte-t-il faire de Rogue ? Comment ce dernier a-t-il eu accès au journal ? Réponse prochainement ...


	2. Un été au manoir Malfoy

\- C'est bon Tom, je vais essayer de transformer les parchemins.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, tu vas y arriver.

\- J'espère. On ne peut pas dire que je rencontre beaucoup de succès en classe de métamorphose.

\- De toute façon, Mc Gonagall n'aime pas les Serpentard. Encore une Gryffondor pleine d'à-priori. Ne te fais pas de soucis, je t'ai montré les leçons que nous donnait Dumbledore. Malgré tous ses défauts, il savait enseigner.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien ? Je ne veux pas que Lucius s'aperçoive que j'ai remplacé un ouvrage de sa bibliothèque par une copie. Les Malfoy ne plaisantent pas avec les voleurs.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il soupçonne quelque chose ? Il n'a jamais écrit sur mes pages. Il doit me prendre pour un banal carnet.

\- Il se doute quand même de ton importance, puisqu'il t'avait dissimulé.

\- Tu n'as pas rencontré beaucoup de difficultés pour trouver ma cachette, et pour en neutraliser les protections. Ou alors tu es aussi doué en sortilèges que pour perfectionner une potion.

\- Tu penses encore à mon idée pour le philtre calmant ?

\- C'était brillant ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré un élève de Poudlard capable d'améliorer une recette du manuel. On nous serinait que seuls les Maîtres des Potions pouvaient y parvenir, mais je doute que Slughorn y arrive un jour. Et puis, si tu n'avais pas noté ton invention sur mes pages, on n'aurait jamais commencé à discuter.

\- Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Je griffonne trois lignes d'aide-mémoire et tu les comprends tout de suite.

\- On se ressemble Sev. Deux sangs-mêlés maltraités par les Moldus et méprisés dans leur propre maison. Mais ils te sous-estiment comme ils m'ont sous-estimé. J'ai fini Poudlard Préfet en Chef, et tu brilleras aussi. On a plus la rage de réussir qu'un Sang-Pur, favorisé dès sa naissance. Lucius Malfoy n'a pas su voir ton talent pour les potions, sinon il t'aurait laissé accéder au laboratoire de son manoir. Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait réaliser ensemble.

\- Tu continuerais à m'aider en métamorphose ?

\- Tu crois que je pourrais me passer de nos discussions désormais ? Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour moi. Isolé pendant des années, sans pouvoir échanger avec qui que ce soit, j'en devenais fou. En fait, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Moi aussi Tom, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le jeune Serpentard posa sa plume, un peu gêné par l'aveu qu'il venait de faire. Son regard courait distraitement sur les rayonnages de la bibliothèque personnelle des Malfoy, tandis qu'il essayait d'imaginer la vie sans son nouvel ami. Après une année scolaire en butte aux pseudos-farces des Maraudeurs, il avait appris que Lily partait en vacances avec ses parents. Au lieu de disposer d'une occasion pour apaiser les tensions entre eux, il s'était retrouvé avec la perspective de passer seul de longues semaines d'été. La proposition de Lucius lui avait alors semblé une alternative intéressante. Plutôt dresser l'inventaire des ouvrages de l'aristocrate que de végéter dans l'impasse du Tisseur. Contrairement à ses premiers espoirs, il ne brasserait pas de potions, mais au moins, il pourrait se servir de sa baguette. Désormais, il se félicitait de cette décision, puisqu'elle lui avait permis de faire la connaissance de Tom.

Pour la première fois, il échangeait avec un égal, quelqu'un qui comprenait les choses rapidement, qui n'éprouvait pas d'absurdes préjugés vis-à-vis des forces des ténèbres, et qui partageait ses opinions sur les moldus. Plus important encore, au fil de leurs conversations Severus commençait à mieux saisir les règles implicites qui régissaient la maison de Serpentard et les subtils jeux d'influence entre ses membres. Grâce à Tom il se pouvait même qu'il finisse par trouver un intérêt à entretenir quelques contacts avec certains de ses condisciples.

Pour toutes ces raisons, le jeune Serpentard ne pouvait imaginer se séparer de son nouvel ami. Déterminé, il contempla les parchemins sur la table, puis le carnet posé à côté. Alors qu'il commençait à se concentrer, il lui sembla entendre la leçon d'un Dumbledore encore professeur. « Lors d'une métamorphose, on maximise les chances de ressemblance en travaillant sur des matériaux similaires à l'objectif. Il importe ensuite de mémoriser les moindres détails de ce dernier, de les visualiser clairement, avant de canaliser son énergie ». Il leva sa baguette, tout en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il aperçut un second journal, semblant identique au premier. Il le déposa soigneusement dans la cache où il avait trouvé l'original, avant de faire part de son succès.

\- Ça a marché Tom ! Ce soir, tu rentres avec moi.

\- Tu vois bien ! Ne doute pas de toi, personne à Pouldard n'atteint ton niveau.

\- Si seulement Potter et son gang de Maraudeurs pensaient comme toi.

\- Ce Gryffondor m'as-tu-vu ? Lui et sa bande doivent sentir que tu vaux mieux qu'eux tous réunis. Ils sont jaloux.

\- Ils ne voient dans les cours qu'une occasion de chahuter. Les profs leur passent tout. Il faudrait trouver quelque chose pour leur donner une leçon.

\- Seul, tu ne peux pas les affronter tous ensemble. La magie noire te donnerait une chance, mais si un adulte le réalise, tu risques de gros ennuis. Par contre, on devrait pouvoir les prendre par surprise.

\- J'espère bien, ça ne peut plus durer ! Même Lily finit par les trouver drôles.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te soucier autant de l'avis de cette moldue. Les gens comme elle ne nous comprennent pas.

\- Elle, ce n'est pas pareil. On est amis.

\- Si tu le dis. Pour ce qui concerne les petites brutes, on en rediscute chez toi ?

\- Tu sais bien que j'habite au milieu des moldus. Je ne peux pratiquer aucune magie.

\- Tu vis avec ta mère. Le ministère doit savoir qu'il s'agit d'une sorcière. Comme il ne détecte que le lieu et pas l'auteur, tu ne risques rien.

\- La magie affecte également le réseau électrique. Si mon père s'en rend compte, ça va atti rer son attention. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'il te trouve.

\- Brutal et obtus. Un vrai moldu. Il faut que tu lui apprennes à se tenir à sa place.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui me recommandais de ne pas prendre de risques ?

\- Face à des sorciers, pas quand il s'agit d'un de ces êtres.

\- Restons prudents. Du moment qu'on reste ensemble, tous les moyens sont bons. Je vais finir mon travail pour Lucius et je te recontacterai dès que possible.

Severus rangea précautionneusement le carnet dans son vieux sac de classe avant de tourner son attention vers les feuillets remplis pendant l'été. Au moment de se relire une dernière fois, il se sentit pris de vertige. Apparemment créer le faux cahier lui avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie. Il devait reprendre des forces.

Précautionneusement, il gagna la porte.

\- Dobby, pouvez-vous venir, je vous prie ?

Un jeune elfe de maison se matérialisa.

\- Severus Rogue l'a appelé et Dobby est venu. Que désire Severus Rogue ?

\- Il me faudrait quelque chose à manger.

\- Dobby va faire un repas tout de suite !

« Merci » parvint à lancer le sorcier, avant que son interlocuteur ne transplane.

À son arrivée au château, il évitait autant que possible les elfes, mal à l'aise avec leur aspect débraillé et leur comportement extravagant. Il avait d'ailleurs effectué ses premières recherches indiscrètes dans la bibliothèque aussi furtivement que possible, craignant l'apparition inopinée d'une de ces créatures. Grâce aux indications de Tom, il en allait désormais tout autrement.

Il réalisait maintenant que les elfes aspiraient avant tout à servir les humains. Resté au château sans ses maîtres, Dobby, désœuvré, s'étiolait. Sur les conseils du journal, Severus avait formulé poliment une première requête, à laquelle l'elfe avait accédé avec empressement. Progressivement, il avait obtenu de pouvoir travailler sans craindre qu'on le dérange. Mieux encore, il suffisait désormais qu'il en exprime le souhait, pour se voir servir un plantureux repas. Tellement copieux, qu'il en ramenait souvent chez lui une partie, qu'il mangeait discrètement le soir en guise de dîner. Évidemment, ses parents ne s'inquiétaient pas de ne plus le voir à table …

Dobby interrompit ses idées noires en ramenant un plateau.

\- Merci pour votre rapidité, Dobby.

\- Severus Rogue est tellement gentil !

Le jeune sorcier grimaça. Suivant les suggestions de Tom, il s'adressait toujours à la petite créature avec courtoisie. Certes, il l'avait ainsi amené à lui obéir sans difficulté, mais, il ne savait comment réagir quand l'elfe vantait sa prétendue bonté.

Ce dernier se méprit sur son expression.

\- Severus Rogue n'aime pas son repas. Dobby est un mauvais elfe !

\- Arrêtez Dobby ! Lança le Serpentard, avant que l'elfe n'entreprenne de se punir pour cette faute imaginaire.

\- Dobby s'excuse. Dobby a manqué de temps, il doit préparer le manoir pour le retour du maître et la grande fête. Dobby trouvera un moyen de se racheter.

Un autre problème avec ces créatures : leur enthousiasme quelque peu débordant. Se sentant en confiance, le petit être s'exprimait désormais sans retenue. Malgré le désagrément que cela entraînait, Severus tâchait de s'en accommoder, car cela lui permettait souvent de recueillir des informations intéressantes, qu'il analysait avec l'aide du journal.

Ainsi en allait-il des vacances de Lucius. Bizarrement, elles coïncidaient avec le travail de Severus au château. Oh, le jeune serpentard ne doutait pas de l'intérêt que lui portait son aîné. Sans cela jamais il ne lui aurait proposé de l'employer pendant l'été. Mais s'il faisait en sorte de le maintenir dans sa sphère d'influence, l'aristocrate blond ne poussait pas les choses plus loin. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis bien longtemps et le futur maître des potions ne pensait pas recevoir une invitation pour la réception qui s'annonçait. Il restait un simple élève de quatrième année, sang-mêlé aux origines discutables, doté d'incontestables talents académiques, mais dépourvu de toute qualité lui permettant de briller en société. Un élément prometteur, potentiellement intéressant, mais dans un avenir éloigné.

En même temps, il détestait la foule qui allait de pair avec ce genre d'évènement. Aussi le traitement dont il faisait l'objet ne lui pesait guère. Comme lui semblait lointaine l'époque où il voyait Lucius comme un modèle, qui le subjuguait par sa prestance et son opulence. Désormais leurs relations reposeraient sur la recherche de ses intérêts bien compris. Inutile de perdre son temps à chercher un nouvel ami, il avait Tom ! Lui et Lily, étaient les deux seules personnes à qui il faisait confiance, et cela lui suffisait.

Tout en grignotant sa collation, il relut une dernière fois l'inventaire dressé par ses soins. Il se demanda si ses conversations avec le journal avaient nui à sa concentration, mais tout lui paraissant en ordre, il s'apprêta à quitter pour de bon la demeure des Malfoy. Il tendit à Dobby, qui venait d'apparaître, la liasse de parchemins.

\- Voici les documents demandés par Lucius.

\- Dobby les remettra au maître. Le maître voulait que Dobby donne ceci à Severus Rogue.

L'elfe présenta une bourse au serpentard, qui la soupesa. Elle contenait au moins une vingtaine de gallions, et le jeune sorcier se sentit aussitôt bien mieux disposé vis-à-vis de Lucius. Il n'avait jamais possédé autant d'argent.

La petite créature tenait également un sac.

\- Dobby a préparé des sandwiches pour Severus Rogue.

\- C'est fort aimable à vous, Dobby.

L'elfe tendit son présent d'une main tremblante.

\- Dobby est heureux d'avoir rencontré Severus Rogue.

Mal à l'aise, le Serpentard attrapa prestement le sac, en marmonnant quelques paroles d'adieu, avant d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Il tâchait de se répéter les principes arrêtés avec le journal : donner aux autres une chose à laquelle ils aspirent, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. En l'occurrence, il ne faisait preuve de politesse que pour mieux manipuler son interlocuteur. Si la petite créature pouvait s'avérer utile, elle n'en demeurait pas moins inférieure, comme tous ceux à qui Severus avait affaire. Ironiquement, Tom, bien qu'à l'origine de ces principes, constituait une exception. Comme Lily, il n'attendait rien de lui,.

Son arrivée dans la salle à manger familiale le tira de ses réflexions. Avant de quitter la pièce, il vérifia qu'il ne laissait pas de trace de suie. Il fallait à tout pris que son père ignore que sa mère avait connecté leur cheminée au réseau des sorciers. Par chance, le désordre régnant dans la demeure des Rogue minimisait grandement les risques de découvertes.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il hésita au moment de ranger le journal. La tentation le gagnait lentement. Échanger juste quelques notes avec Tom les réconforterait sûrement tous les deux …

Le bruit d'une porte claquée violemment résonna dans toute la maison, rapidement suivi des éclats de voix d'une querelle. De toute évidence, ce soir, ses parents rentraient ensemble. Abandonnant toute idée de rouvrir le carnet, il se mit à piocher sans conviction, dans la nourriture offerte par Dobby. Manger l'aiderait peut-être à faire abstraction de cette nouvelle dispute. Malheureusement, le bruit atteignait une telle intensité qu'il ne parvenait pas à y échapper. Il échouait à se calmer, et il sentait insidieusement monter l'angoisse de perdre Tom. Il fit de son mieux pour chasser cette idée. Son père n'entrait jamais dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que brusquement, il change ses habitudes, aille ouvrir son armoire et fouiller sa malle. Et même si cela arrivait, pourquoi remarquerait-il un vieux journal enveloppé dans une robe de sorcier miteuse ?

Il entreprit de se focaliser sur quelque chose de plus positif, aussi éloigné que possible de l'atmosphère délétère qui l'environnait : Lily revenait bientôt. S'il en croyait la lettre reçue voici quelques jours, il pourrait profiter du prochain week-end pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec son amie d'enfance, acheter leurs fournitures scolaires.

Cette idée finit par l'apaiser, et il s'endormit en pensant à la Gryffondor. Très bientôt, ils rattraperaient le temps perdu.


	3. Achats scolaires et déboires sociaux

En apercevant la maison des Evans, Severus ralentit son allure. Il brûlait d'envie de revoir Lily, mais il allait devoir composer avec sa famille. Pourquoi devait-il en passer par là ? Parler avec des gens lui pesait. Même à Poudlard, les élèves s'avéraient stupides et superficiels. Il ne se sentait à l'aise qu'avec Lily et Tom. Il avait fini par en discuter avec ce dernier, qui avait fait appel à son pragmatisme. Malgré leurs défauts, certains sorciers pourraient s'avérer utiles un jour. Il valait mieux éviter de se les aliéner en les tenant poliment à distance, un peu comme les elfes. Peut-être pourrait-il agir de même avec ces moldus ? Au moins tant qu'il devait en passer par eux pour voir son amie.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une adolescente blonde qui grimaça à sa vue. Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot : « Bonjour Pétunia. Ravi de te revoir. »

À sa grande surprise , son interlocutrice lui répondit « Merci. » Avant de se taire brusquement, et de le planter sur le pas de la porte, non sans crier à la cantonade « Papa, maman, cet horrible ami de Lily est là. »

Il s'agissait du dialogue le plus civilisé qu'il aie jamais eu avec la fille aînée des Evans. De toute évidence, les conseils du journal s'avéraient encore une fois pertinents. Eh bien, si faire preuve de courtoisie lui permettait de supporter cette journée, il pouvait s'en accommoder.

Il entreprit immédiatement de mettre en œuvre ses nouvelles résolutions « Bonjour madame Evans. Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ? » La surprise de son interlocutrice le conforta dans son idée. Comme sa fille aînée, elle accordait une grande importance aux apparences. Severus avait remarqué les regards circonspects qu'elle lui jetait souvent.

Une cavalcade effrénée le tira de ses réflexions. « Sev ! » Une tornade rousse se jeta à son coup, lui faisant oublier tout le reste. Seul comptait sa meilleure amie qui le serrait dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre.

À regret, il relâcha son éteinte, pour saluer l'homme qui s'avançait.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Evans

\- Comment ça va Severus ?

Le père de Lily souriait et le jeune sorcier se surprit à faire de même. De tous les moldus, de sa connaissance, il s'agissait sans doute du plus supportable. Peut-être parce que lui et sa fille se ressemblaient beaucoup.

« Sev, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé, la semaine dernière. »

«Ma chérie, la politesse voudrait qu'on demande d'abord à notre hôte comment s'est passé son été. » Severus se figea un bref instant « Rien d'extraordinaire. J'ai beaucoup lu. »

Il brûlait d'envie de parler de Tom, mais il ne savait comment aborder le sujet. Depuis longtemps, Lily lui reprochait ses fréquentations chez les serpentards. Aussi, se voyait-il difficilement mentionner qu'il avait travaillé pour Lucius.

« J'ai aussi fait mes devoirs de vacances. Je me suis bien amusé. » Et il n'inventait rien, même s'il négligeait de mentionner le principal responsable. Ses échanges avec le carnet lui avaient ouvert des perspectives passionnantes, qui avaient débouché sur de longues conversations. Tellement longues, qu'il se demandait vaguement comment il ferait à Poudlard avec la reprise des cours. En attendant, il allait pouvoir partager ses nouvelles connaissances. « J'ai commencé à appliquer l'arithmancie aux potions. Je pense que ça pourrait marcher aussi avec les sortilèges. » Il se lança dans des explications détaillées, en évitant de signaler les débouchés prometteurs en magie noire.

Le sujet le passionnait et M. Evans eut bien du mal à l'interrompre « Tout cela me semble très intéressant, mais n'oublions pas que nous avons des courses à faire. »

Son épouse se dessinait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Cette année non plus, Petunia ne les accompagnerait pas. Lily attrapa la poudre de Cheminette.

\- Severus, tu veux bien passer en premier ? Comme ça tu aideras mes parents.

La précaution s'avéra inutile. M. Evans émergea dans la salle du Chaudron baveur sans même vaciller. Son épouse trébucha bien en sortant du foyer, mais réussit à conserver son équilibre.

« Et si nous allions découvrir les nouvelles tendances de la mode sorcière, ma chérie? » proposa Mme Evans.

«Peut-être un peu plus tard, maman. » répondit Lily, en jetant un regard en biais vers Severus.

« En fait, déclara le jeune sorcier, j'aurais bien besoin moi aussi de passer chez Mme Guipure. » Il haussa les épaules, embarrassé devant les regards stupéfaits qu'on lui décochait.

« Mes vieilles robes ne valent plus rien. » Accessoirement, l'une d'entre elles servait à protéger le journal de Tom. « Et je ne sais pas ce que ma mère a fait, mais j'ai un peu plus d'argent cette fois. » Il ne pouvait pas non plus révéler qu'il devait ses nouveaux galions à Lucius.

En voyant les tarifs de la boutique, il opta cependant pour des vêtements d'occasion. Aujourd'hui, il entendait surtout s'acheter du matériel scolaire décent. Lily ne partageait visiblement pas ses priorités. Malgré des discussions interminables avec sa mère, elle ne réussissait pas à se décider. Tant et si bien que son père finit par proposer de s'occuper du reste des courses.

Une proposition qui n'enchantait guère la Gryffondor « Tu crois que tu pourras te débrouiller ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, on va m'accompagner. N'est-ce pas Severus ? »

à peine dehors M. Evans prit une profonde inspiration « Ouf ! » Il cligna de l'œil « Sinon, tu as pensé quoi du dernier match de Manchester ? »

En apprenant que le Serpentard ignorait tout de cet événement footballistique capital, il se récria avant de se lancer dans une description détaillée, entrecoupée de commentaires acerbes sur la médiocrité de l'arbitre.

Son interlocuteur l'écoutait distraitement. Il entendait rester en bons termes avec le père de Lily et s'attachait à répondre poliment, mais se concentrait sur ses achats. Le choix de ses nouveaux ustensiles de potion l'absorba longuement. Dans la papeterie, son regard s'arrêta sur un lot de dicta-plumes. Une idée lui venait pour continuer à discuter avec Tom à Poudlard, sans trop se disperser.

Indifférent aux réflexions du jeune sorcier, M. Evans avait continué son monologue et il finit par lui demander « Et ça, ça prouve bien que le combat n'était pas équilibré, non ? » Il ne s'agissait visiblement plus de football.

« Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas tout suivi. »

« Le match de boxe, Severus. » L'adulte prit un air grave « Un peu d'activité physique te ferait du bien, tu sais. Il n'y a pas que les études dans la vie. » Plus hésitant, il poursuivit « Et ça peut s'avérer utile pour régler certaines querelles. »

Severus n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait la conversation, mais avant qu'il puisse réagir, son interlocuteur poursuivit « Parce que si j'en crois Lily ... »

« Lily parle trop ! » aboya le Serpentard. Il s'éloigna furieux vers Fleury et Bott. De quoi ce répugnant Moldu se mêlait-il ? Décidément, il ne fallait rien attendre de bon de cette engeance Et comment Lily avait-elle osé parler de sa vie à Poudlard? Penser à la Gryffondor lui rappela ses bonnes résolutions. Contrarié, il réalisa qu'il lui faudrait ravaler sa rancœur, et trouver comment faire oublier cet écart.

À un comptoir de la librairie, il retrouva M. Evans qui leva la tête en l'entendant approcher. « Ah, Severus. Tu savais que le Magenmagot veut réglementer la vitesse des balais ? »

Le jeune sorcier échoua à cacher son étonnement « J'ignorais que le sujet vous intéressait. » Au moins, l'adulte ne semblait pas fâché.

« Ça fait la une de la Gazette du sorcier. Le numéro traînait. » Il montra le journal . « Il date de quelques jours, mais c'est mieux que rien. Quand vous partez pour Poudlard, on ne peut compter que sur vos lettres pour se tenir informé. D'ailleurs, ça nous ferait plaisir que tu nous écrives plus souvent. »

La mélancolie dans les propos de son interlocuteur, donna une idée au Serpentard. « Il faudrait que vous receviez la Gazette à domicile. »

\- Je ne peux pas prendre d'abonnement, je ne suis pas sorcier.

« Vous peut-être pas, mais moi si. » Il saisit le journal. « Il me suffit d'inscrire votre adresse sur le bulletin. »

L'espoir qui s'affichait sur le visage du père de Lily fit place à une interrogation « Tu me diras combien je te dois. »

\- Je vous l'offre. Pour vous remercier de toutes les fois où vous m'accueillez chez vous.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Si tu ne venais pas, avec qui, je pourrais parler de sport ?

Il lui envoya une grande claque dans le dos « J'accepte. Mais ce soir, tu restes dîner. ». Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au journal « Et sinon, ça te semble une bonne idée de limiter la vitesse des balais ? »

Tout en poursuivant cette conversation, ils en finirent avec leurs achats, et rejoignirent Lily et sa mère « Vous ne devinerez jamais le cadeau de Severus ! » Le reste de la journée fila comme l'éclair et lorsque le Serpentard s'apprêta à quitter la demeure moldue, le ventre bien rempli, il se sentait plutôt satisfait. Comme Lily le raccompagnait, il en profita pour lui demander « Ton père nous emmène bien à la gare demain ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères, Severus ? » La sécheresse du ton, tout comme l'usage de son prénom complet, lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Il dévisagea sa meilleure amie qui semblait passablement contrariée.

« Tu fais comme si de rien n'était alors que tu as passé la journée à monopoliser la conversation et à étaler ta science. Et pour finir tu décides d'abonner papa, sans même m'en parler. »

« Quel mal y a-t-il à ce qu'il reçoive la Gazette ? » demanda-t-il désarçonné.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte. On va partir pour Poudlard. Il n'aura personne pour le guider.

\- Tu penses qu'il lui faut quelqu'un pour l'aider, parce que c'est un moldu ?

\- Comment oses-tu ? Tu déformes tout !

Désemparé devant la porte qu'on venait de lui claquer au nez, Severus entreprit tristement de rentrer chez lui. Une querelle dès la première journée de leurs retrouvailles, quel succès ! Pourquoi de disputaient-ils autant depuis un an ? D'habitude, elle lui reprochait ses fréquentations de dortoir. Il pensait que tout s'arrangerait s'ils se retrouvaient seuls, mais visiblement, il se trompait.

Peut-être pourrait il lui parler de Tom ? S'il parvenait à le persuader de s'adresser à une moldue, le journal saurait la convaincre que certains serpentards présentaient un intérêt.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment l'oiseau perché sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Étouffant un juron, il se précipita dans sa chambre. Par chance, ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Il avait bien reconnu une chouette des Malfoy. À coup sûr on avait découvert la disparition du carnet. Il se calma un peu en réalisant que l'oiseau avait amené un paquet et une brève lettre au texte inattendu :

_Severus_

_Je veux te féliciter pour la qualité de ton travail. En gage de ma reconnaissance, accepte le présent ci-joint._

_Lucius_

La générosité de l'aristocrate raviva la culpabilité du jeune sorcier. Ce sentiment disparut bien vite, quand il réalisa qu'on lui offrait deux volumes de _Magie Ménagère_. Des ouvrages inscrits en doublon sur le nouvel inventaire, et qu'on avait dû juger encombrants. Autant faire preuve de pragmatisme. Les livres portaient les armoiries des Malfoy, le courrier prouvait qu'on les lui avait donnés. Il y aurait bien une boutique pour les lui racheter, ce qui lui rapporterait quelques gallions supplémentaires. Et en attendant, il pouvait toujours chercher s'il n'y trouvait pas de sortilèges utiles.

Le premier volume s'intitulait _Enchanter son foyer_. Laver la vaisselle ou passer le balai ne l'intéressait guère, pas plus que nettoyer son linge. Les charmes pour isoler un endroit du bruit retinrent son attention un moment, mais ils semblaient peu pratiques et perfectibles. Les enchantements sur les objets, par contre lui ouvrirent de nouveaux horizons. Outre sa baguette, il pouvait également recourir à des runes, utilisant peu de magie. La lecture d'une utilisation particulièrement prometteuse le décida. À l'aide d'une de ses nouvelles plumes, il entreprit de retranscrire une série de caractères sur sa malle. Au moment où il achevait son travail, il murmura les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit « Lily, pour la vie. »

Les runes s'illuminèrent un bref instant. Simultanément, la lumière de la chambre vacilla, une fraction de seconde. Le petit sortilège avait à peine perturbé l'électricité.

Il se pencha alors la fenêtre et scruta longuement la nuit. Au bout d'interminables minutes, il se rendit à l'évidence, pas de chouette à l'horizon, pas de courrier du ministère. Tom avait raison, habiter avec sa mère lui permettait d'utiliser la magie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son coffre. Même si l'usage des runes lui avait valu une remontrance, il aurait protégé son bagage. Rien de très puissant, l'encre s'effacerait bien vite, mais cela dissuaderait les simples curieux, et surtout, aucun moldu ne pourrait passer outre, sans les mots clés. Le journal se trouvait à l'abri de son père. La pensée de ce dernier fit naître un mauvais sourire sur le visage du serpentard. Il attrapa sa baguette et alla se poster à l'entrée de la maison. Il attendrait pour discuter avec le carnet. Cette nuit, il réglait ses comptes avec Tobias.

* * *

**NDA** : d'abord merci à tous pour les fav et les revues :-). Je publie ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance, car je vais m'absenter et je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien la connexion à distance au site.  
D'autre part j'ai conscience que ma vision de Lily peut surprendre, mais il faut garder à l'esprit que les romans de JK nous en disent au fond très peu sur elle. Et une partie des informations s'avère inexacte (par exemple, il faut attendre le tome 5 pour que Sirius et Rémus admettent qu'au début elle ne supportait pas James, et que ça a mis des années pour changer.) J'avoue que je ne me sens pas très bien disposé vis-à-vis de quelqu'un qui laisse tomber son meilleur ami pour UNE insulte, certes grave, mais prononcée sous le coup de la colère et de l'humiliation. J'ai tendance à considérer qu'il s'agit de la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase ... ou d'un bon prétexte qu'elle a opportunément saisi au vol.  
Dans mon histoire, les rapports entre Lily et Severus évoluent à cause de Tom. Le serpentard exclusif dispose désormais d'un deuxième ami, avec qui il vient de passer des semaines à discuter quotidiennement. Un ami très intelligent qui aura sans doute une influence positive par certains cotés, mais aussi extrêmement manipulateur et qui n'aime guère les sorcières nées-moldues ...  
Prochain chapitre prévu pour le 10 ou le 11 novembre. Poudlard à l'horizon ... (il faut bien que mon histoire mérite son nom :-p )


	4. Un train périlleux

\- C'est ici qu'on se sépare les enfants. Lily, tu n'embrasses pas ton vieux père ?

Severus, à moitié endormi, patienta à côté de l'accès 9 3/4, pendant qu'ils se livraient à ces effusions embarrassantes. Il avait guetté Tobias une bonne partie de la nuit, en vain, avant de succomber au sommeil. Au petit matin, un bruit du voisinage l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Il avait bouclé sa malle à la hâte, avant de se précipiter chez Lily

« Et bien au revoir Severus. » La voix de M. Evans le tira de sa somnolence. L'adulte lui serra la main longuement. « N'oublie pas d'écrire. Il faut absolument que tu m'expliques comment vous jouez au Quidditch. Ça a l'air passionnant. »

En arrivant, Severus l'avait trouvé lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. De toute évidence, le service d'abonnement du journal fonctionnait bien.

Après d'ultimes adieux, la Gryffondor et le Serpentard prirent congé. À peine le pilier enchanté franchi, Lily, s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Poussant son chariot, elle se dirigea vers le train sans un regard en arrière. Sa colère de la veille ne semblait pas avoir diminué.

Alors que, pendant le trajet, son père avait bavardé avec enthousiasme, elle n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour se plaindre. Rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, ni le temps pluvieux, ni la longueur du voyage. Ses récriminations avaient culminé dans les embouteillages. À l'en croire, les gaz d'échappement des véhicules avoisinant s'insinuaient dans leur auto et imprégnaient sa tenue de leur odeur nauséabonde.

Severus décida de laisser les choses se tasser un peu. Par chance, il trouva sans problème un compartiment vide, où il pourrait se reposer un moment. Fatigué, il peina à y traîner son coffre. Il aurait dû rajouter un enchantement d'allègement. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait encore ouvert que le premier tome de _Magie ménagère_. L'envie de discuter avec Tom le démangeait, mais la curiosité l'emporta. Il ne le regretta pas dès qu'il lut le titre. « _Potions pour la maison._ »

Rapidement, la lecture de son sujet de prédilection lui fit oublier tout le reste. S'il ne fit que parcourir les chapitres sur les cosmétiques, il s'attarda davantage sur les potions nourrissantes. En temps normal, il mangeait dans la Grande Salle, mais il pourrait peut-être gagner du temps pour étudier, en sautant les repas. Les philtres médicaux captèrent pleinement son attention. Il se retrouvait bien trop souvent à l'infirmerie à cause de la bande de Potter, ce qui amenait Mme Pomfresh à lui poser des questions embarrassantes. Il tenait là un moyen d'éviter ce genre de problème. Il aborda finalement les pages dédiées aux tâches domestiques qu'il se contenta de survoler, vu leur peu d'intérêt. Il révisa son jugement quand il découvrit les potions odorantes pour l'assainissement de l'air. Les plaintes de Lily sur l'odeur de ses vêtements lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il tenait là une occasion de se réconcilier. Surtout s'il parvenait à la convaincre de brasser avec lui.

Il fallait qu'il lui en parle au plus vite. En quittant son compartiment, il vit la campagne anglaise qui défilait par la fenêtre. Absorbé par sa lecture, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils quittaient la gare. Lily devait se trouver installée avec ses amies Gryffondor. L'idée de revoir ces dernières ne l'enchantait guère, mais il faudrait bien qu'il en passe par là, si ça leur permettait de se raccommoder.

Malgré la vitesse, les wagons tanguaient et, son livre à la main, il peinait à conserver son équilibre. Cela le contrariait. Aussi houspillait-il les élèves qu'il croisait.

Au moment où il lui semblait entendre la voix de son amie, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long.

\- Alors Servilus, on ne tient pas debout ?

Avant même de lever les yeux, il reconnut les intonations détestables. D'épaisses lunettes surmontant une chevelure désordonnée. James Potter. À côté, adossé à la cloison, un bellâtre souriait insolemment. Évidemment, l'enfant gâté des Gryffondors n'allait nulle part sans son comparse Sirius Black.

Severus entreprit de se relever mais Black le renvoya à terre d'un coup de pied négligeant. « Continue à ramper Servilus, ça te va tellement bien. »

La colère gagnait le Serpentard. « C'est toi qui m'a fait tomber ! »

\- Te cherche pas d'excuses, tu as dû glisser sur la graisse que tu étales partout.

\- Espèce de …

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Potter se redressa. « Bonjour Evans. » Dans d'autres circonstances, l'expression de maturité qu'il essayait d'arborer aurait semblé hilarante.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas au moins attendre d'arriver à Poudlard pour commencer à vous disputer ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Evans. Servilus a eu une révélation en me voyant et il s'est jeté à mes pieds pour me déclarer son adoration.

La Gryfondor leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu te crois drôle, Potter ? »

Le Serpentard profita du répit pour se remettre debout et sortir sa baguette.

« Ah non ! » s'énerva son amie. « Ça suffit comme ça les gamineries. Viens Severus. »

\- Attends, il faut que je récupère ...

« C'est ça que tu cherches, Servilus ? » demanda Black en brandissant _Potions pour la maison._ « Tu l'as volé à qui ? »

\- La ferme ! On me l'a donné.

« Je me disais aussi que ça ne collait pas avec ton allure. » L'aristocrate lui jeta un regard méprisant. « Ça devrait être interdit de porter des vêtements aussi minables. » Il examina l'ouvrage « Par contre, je vois des formules de shampoing qui t'iraient très bien. »

\- Rends-le-moi !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais plutôt le renvoyer à son propriétaire. Lucius doit se demander où il est passé.

\- Espèce de …

« Lucius Malfoy ? » L'intonation dans la voix de son amie glaça le cœur du Serpentard.

« Bien sûr » poursuivit Black avec une joie mauvaise. « Cet été, il inondait ma chère cousine Narcissa de ses lettres, alors je connais son blason. »

\- Donc tu as vu Malfoy pendant les vacances.

\- Lily, je te jure que non.

\- C'est pas bien de mentir Servilus. Remarque menteur ça rime avec voleur .

\- Dégagez !

Les deux comparses jugèrent plus prudent d'obéir à la Gryffondor et se replièrent dans un compartiment en ricanant bêtement.

Une fois seuls, elle le toisa. « J'imagine que c'est à Malfoy que tu dois tes gallions pour les courses. »

\- Écoute Lily …

\- Ce type me méprise à cause de mes parents, Severus. À ses yeux, je suis une moins que rien, une sang-de-bourbe comme il dit. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux le supporter, mais ça m'en dit long sur toi.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle le laissa en plan au milieu du couloir. Abasourdi, il regagna son compartiment. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Il réalisa vaguement qu'à la gare, entourée de ses amies, son amie moldue riait et plaisantait comme si de rien n'était. Elle continua de même dans la Grande Salle, ce qui lui coupa l'appétit.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans le dortoir que la vue de son coffre lui offrit un peu de réconfort. Tom ! Son ami saurait trouver les mots pour le soutenir. Attrapant le journal, il se jeta sur son lit. Les rideaux du baldaquin lui assureraient un peu d'intimité.

\- Tom ? Tu es là ?

\- Severus ? Génial ! Je me faisais du souci. Comment ça va ?

\- Ça ne va pas du tout, c'est une catastrophe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est ton père ? Ou bien, on ne retourne pas à Poudlard ?

\- C'est bien plus grave.

\- Là, tu m'inquiètes. Raconte.

Une fois que le Serpentard eut achevé son récit, les pages du journal demeurèrent blanches quelques instants.

\- Tu penses que les amies de Lily t'apprécient ?

\- Certainement pas.

\- C'est bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre? Je n'ai jamais caché ce que je pensais de cette bande de greluches. Elles devraient caqueter moins et travailler plus. Lily mérite mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas leur attitude que je trouve bizarre. Tu vois, ton amie te reproche de fréquenter des gens qui ne l'aiment pas, comme Lucius, alors que ça ne la gêne pas de frayer avec des personnes qui ne te supportent pas.

La remarque contraria d'autant plus Severus qu'il la trouvait pertinente. Il préféra changer de sujet. « Et on va faire quoi contre Potter et Black ? »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il faut que je récupère le livre, c'est un cadeau de Lucius.

\- Je doute que Sirius Black le lui restitue. Ils ne semblent pas beaucoup s'apprécier.

\- Et s'il lui en parle ?

\- Dans ce cas, prends les devants. Quand tu écriras à Lucius Malfoy pour le remercier, raconte-lui ce qui s'est passé dans le train.

\- Ça ne me rendra pas _Potions pour la maison._

\- Ecoute Severus, il ne s'agit pas d'un ouvrage très rare. Si tu tiens absolument à le lire, tu en trouveras sûrement un exemplaire à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mais franchement tu ferais mieux de regarder du côté de la section restreinte. On y trouve des textes nettement plus intéressants.

Severus poussa un grognement de frustration. Il ne pouvait évoquer la potion odorante sans mentionner Lily. Mieux valait en revenir à son plus gros problème « Et pour les Maraudeurs ? On ne peut pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! »

\- S'ils ne se déplacent qu'en groupe et n'hésitent pas à attaquer en traître, ça va s'avérer compliqué. Tu penses que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ?

\- Imagine qu'ils m'agressent alors qu'on discute. Ils ont volé le livre de Lucius, ils pourraient te prendre aussi.

\- … Tu as raison. On ne peut pas risquer qu'on nous sépare. Mais il va falloir un peu de temps pour élaborer une stratégie. En attendant, mieux vaut ne pas me sortir du dortoir. Même ici, on devra prendre quelques précautions. Tu as protégé ton coffre, non ?

\- Une poignée de runes qui se désactivent par mot de passe.

\- C'est un bon début, mais à améliorer. Tu trouveras sûrement des choses plus puissantes dans _Enchanter son foyer_. Je resterai dans ta malle et, quand tu m'en sortiras, on s'isolera sur ton lit. Il faudra également que tu le sécurises.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra discuter que le matin et le soir.

\- Je sais, c'est rageant. Tu pourras peut-être passer à l'heure du déjeuner ? Je sais comment accéder aux cuisines de Poudlard. Si tu traites les elfes de l'école comme Dobby, ils ne se feront pas prier pour te donner de la nourriture à emporter.

\- Et les Maraudeurs ?

\- D'après ce que tu me dis, les profs les adorent. Ça implique qu'en cas de conflit, ils leur donneront raison. On va commencer par changer ça.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Les enseignants raffolent des étudiants brillants et constructifs. Cet été, j'ai vu ce que tu valais. On va faire en sorte que, dans les jours qui viennent, tu deviennes le meilleur élève qu'ils aient eu en classe depuis bien longtemps.

\- On perd du temps ! Avery et Mulciber eux, ne s'embarrassent pas avec toutes ces finasseries, quand il s'agit de donner une petite leçon à des sangs de bourbes.

\- Avery et Mulciber sont deux. Tu connais quelqu'un prêt à t'aider ? À se battre à tes côtés ?

\- …

\- Tu vois bien. En plus, ils appartiennent à de veilles familles de sorciers, riches et influentes. En cas de problème, eux savent qu'on les ménagera.

\- On croirait que tu parles des Maraudeurs.

\- Malheureusement, ils partagent quelques points communs. À commencer par le manque total de subtilité. Montrons-nous plus malins.

\- En attendant, tout ça ne me mettra pas à l'abri. Potter et Black ont montré qu'ils n'hésitent pas à attaquer sans raison.

\- Pendant les cours, la présence des professeurs devrait quand même les calmer un peu. Dans les couloirs, il y a une solution. Tu connais le sortilège de _Desillusion _?


	5. Premiers succès

Bon gré, mal gré, Severus entreprit de suivre les conseils de Tom. Tom. Son ami se révéla excellent pédagogue et lui-même adorait apprendre aussi maîtrisa-t-il la désillusion sans trop de difficultés. Cependant, il réalisa vite que l'efficacité de l'enchantement variait en fonction de l'énergie qu'il y mettait. Si, à la nuit tombée, une version allégée suffisait à le dissimuler dans la pénombre, il n'en allait pas de même une fois le jour levé. Pour éviter que Potter et ses sbires le remarquent, il devait alors utiliser le sortilège à pleine puissance, ce qui le fatiguait vite. Il tâchait de se ménager, en empruntant les passages secrets de Poudlard, que le journal s'avéra connaître à la perfection, mais il se sentait quand même épuisé.

Il ne trouva pas la force de se lancer dans une conversation compliquée avec Lily, afin de se réconcilier. À peine parvint-il à se rendre dans la bibliothèque pour s'assurer qu'on y trouvait bien _Potions pour la maison_. Il consacrait le peu d'énergie qui lui restait à ses études. Dans ce domaine, il devait reconnaître la pertinence des idées du carnet.

Jusqu'alors, il avait cru qu'il suffisait de bien connaître une matière pour y réussir. Grâce à Tom, il comprenait désormais l'intérêt d'adapter son attitude au professeur qui le notait. Slughorn préférait qu'on lui présente des potions parfaitement brassées, sans trop d'explications, pour ne pas fournir d'efforts inutiles. Flitwick raffolait des grandes discussions théoriques sur le fonctionnement des sortilèges. Mc Gonagall quant à elle appréciait particulièrement le spectacle d'un élève aux prises avec des difficultés mais qui parvenait à les surmonter sous ses yeux pour délivrer un résultat parfait. Cette tactique fonctionnait si bien, que, dès le deuxième cours de métamorphose, elle le félicita en pleine classe pour ses progrès. Les réactions scandalisées des Maraudeurs le mirent en joie, surtout quand – chose rarissime – leur directrice de maison leur enleva des points à cause du désordre qu'ils créaient. Malheureusement, cette dernière péripétie le rappela à leur attention. Comme ils ne parvenaient pas à le prendre en embuscade dans les couloirs, ils se mirent à déployer une ingéniosité diabolique pendant les cours.

Plusieurs de ses livres de classe disparurent mystérieusement. Nombre de ses brouillons de devoirs connurent le même sort. Dès qu'il relâchait son attention, ses copies finissaient constellées de taches d'encre. À la fin des cours de potion, il cherchait souvent les échantillons à rendre. Dans le meilleur des cas, il les retrouvait brisés par terre. Et il ne pouvait pas suivre un cours en commun avec les Gryffondors, sans recevoir un commentaire insultant. Par chance, les enseignants appréciaient sa nouvelle attitude. Flitwick détestait tout spécialement qu'une interruption lui fasse perdre le fil d'un raisonnement intéressant, ce qui coûta de nombreux points à la Maison au lion. Pour le reste, _Enchanter son foyer _s'avéra une mine d'informations pertinentes. Grâce aux gallions de Lucius, il se constitua une réserve d'éprouvettes et racheta de nouveaux manuels scolaires. Il dota ces derniers de runes pour les consolider et les localiser par incantation. Il lia magiquement son encre, ses plumes et ses parchemins afin d'éviter de retrouver ces derniers maculés.

Il restait le problème des échantillons pour Slughorn auquel il s'attaqua un soir, à l'abri des rideaux de son baldaquin.

\- Je n'arrive pas à graver de runes dans ces conditions, Tom.

\- Pourtant tu as réussi à en inscrire sans problème sur ton lit et ta malle.

\- J'ai commencé par les tracer à l'encre, avant d'utiliser ma baguette. Je disposais d'un guide. Et puis je travaillais sur du bois. Maintenant, j'opère sur des flacons en verre, petits et cylindriques. Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ?

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, ça te fait travailler ta dextérité. Ça te servira en classe de sortilège et tu impressionneras Flitwick.

\- Il n'empêche que je gagnerais du temps si je me contentais d'enchanter les éprouvettes.

\- Les runes consomment moins d'énergie. Une fois que tu auras acquis le coup de main, tu pourras t'en servir pour renforcer autant d'échantillons de potions que tu voudras. Il vaut mieux que tu conserves tes forces pour la désillusion.

\- Et aussi pour retoucher mes vêtements.

\- Tu y penses encore ?

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu m'as convaincu d'ajuster mes robes.

\- N'oublie pas le côté pratique, Severus. Une tenue à ta taille te donne plus de facilité de mouvement. Ça peut t'aider pour brasser. Et puis ça supprime un sujet de moquerie des Maraudeurs.

\- Ils trouveront autre chose, tu peux compter là dessus. Oh, par Merlin, encore raté ! J'en ai plein le …

\- Severus ? Je n'ai pas pu lire la fin de la phrase. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Désolé. Une nouvelle rune mal gravée. Ça m'énerve et j'articule de travers.

\- Tu vois bien que tu ferais mieux d'écrire directement, au lieu d'utiliser une dicta-plume.

\- On en a déjà discuté, Tom. Avec cette méthode, tout ce que je dis se trouve retranscrit. J'ai isolé mon lit, donc je peux te parler tout en faisant mes devoirs, sans craindre qu'on nous écoute.

\- Mais je ne peux pas être sûr que c'est toi.

\- Comme convenu, je commence toujours nos conversations en écrivant moi-même. D'ailleurs ça m'impressionne toujours autant que tu réussisses à reconnaître mon écriture.

\- Tu serais surpris pas la sensibilité de mes feuilles. J'ai même une page préférée. Pour tes problèmes de calligraphie, je tiens peut-être une idée. Attrape un de tes vieux brouillons et fixe-le à un montant du lit.

\- C'est fait.

\- À l'aide de ta baguette, trace une rune à bout portant, puis recule un peu et recommence. Quand tu y arriveras, recule à nouveau et réitère l'opération.

Au bout d'une heure, et après avoir mutilé de multiples parchemins, Severus parvenait à un résultat acceptable.

\- Je vais pouvoir réessayer de graver des flacons. Ta technique marche.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu te prends au jeu.

\- Ça commence à m'amuser, c'est vrai. Et même mieux, ça m'ouvre des perspectives. Je vais graver les runes de mes livres de cette manière, histoire d'éviter qu'on les efface. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je pourrais les tracer dans n'importe quel matériau. N'importe lequel… Tom, je crois que j'ai une idée.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Serpentard quitta la bibliothèque peu avant sa fermeture. Il alla s'embusquer dans un coin obscur et se désillusionna soigneusement. Peu après, il vit Rémus Lupin sortir à son tour. Il suivit le Gryffondor qui se dirigeait vers son dortoir. Quand ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir mal éclairé, il lança sur le sol un sortilège de nettoyage. Les dalles rendues glissantes firent déraper le Maraudeur qui chuta lourdement. Severus, le regarda froidement se relever avec beaucoup d'efforts et s'éloigner lentement. Si Lupin ne s'en prenait jamais à lui, il restait lâchement dans un coin, sans rien faire, pendant que Potter et Black se déchaînaient. Cet hypocrite poussait le culot jusqu'à prendre l'air désolé. Qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu du courage vanté par sa Maison et qu'il assume ! Soit il se joignait à ses acolytes, soit il les désapprouvait et s'interposait.

A peine le Gryffondor disparu, le Serpentard récita une incantation. Ça marchait. Vu l'heure tardive, il se hâta de rejoindre son dortoir. Il ne voulait pas compromettre son nouveau statut au sein de sa Maison. Si les sang-purs le prenaient toujours de haut, ils le toléraient bien mieux depuis qu'il ramenait quotidiennement des points pour la coupe des Maisons. Grâce à ses performances en classe, Serpentard faisait la course en tête. Aussi ses condisciples acceptaient-ils ses nouvelles habitudes, comme celle de s'isoler derrière les tentures de son lit. Même Avery et Mulciber le laissaient tranquille, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il n'oubliait pas le parallèle établi par Tom entre eux et les Maraudeurs et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il importait de ne pas tout gâcher en se faisant sanctionner pour non respect du couvre-feu.

Une fois à l'abri, il fit part de son succès.

\- Tout s'est passé comme prévu. Une fois Lupin tombé, je n'ai eu qu'à me servir de ma baguette.

\- Bien joué Severus, tu m'impressionnes.

\- Ce n'était pas difficile, il suffisait d'y penser.

\- Il fallait aussi réussir à tracer correctement une rune de localisation sur sa semelle, avant qu'il se relève. Tu vois que ton entraînement aura servi à quelque chose.

\- D'accord, d'accord, tu avais raison. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux repérer qu'un seul des membres du gang.

\- Comment comptes-tu faire pour les autres ? Tu sais où les chercher ?

\- Pettigrow vient souvent avec Lupin à la bibliothèque. J'ai dû patienter plusieurs jours avant que l'un d'eux ne s'isole. Maintenant que je sais que ma méthode marche, je devrais parvenir à l'utiliser quand ils seront tous les deux. Potter, lui, va toutes les semaines aux entraînements de Quidditch. Il reste Black.

\- S'ils se séparent rarement, tu finiras par le trouver avec les autres. Mais fais attention.

\- Ma technique fonctionne et avec la désillusion, je ne risque rien.

\- S'ils se mettent à tomber trop souvent, ils vont finir par se poser des questions. On regarde rarement sous ses chaussures, mais il suffirait d'une fois.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai prudent.

Comme prévu, il marqua facilement la semelle de Pettigtrow. Dès lors, il s'enhardit et osa s'approcher de l'équipe des Gryffondors pour agir de même avec Potter. Il découvrit à cette occasion que Black s'intéressait de très près au Quidditch ou plus précisément à une joueuse de cinquième ou sixième année. Comment pouvait-elle tolérer qu'un type aussi immature lui tourne autour ? Cela restait un mystère pour lui, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Cela lui fournit de multiples occasions d'opérer.

De manière inattendue, ce fut la garde-robe des deux sangs-purs qui lui posa problème. Issus de familles fortunées, tant Potter que Black possédaient de nombreuses paires de souliers, sur lesquelles le Serpentard dut successivement inscrire ses runes. L'hypocrisie de l'aîné des Black lui sauta aux yeux à cette occasion. L'héritier de la lignée jouait les rebelles, mais n'hésitait pas à puiser dans les ressources familiales pour s'habiller luxueusement.

Au final, il dut patienter jusqu'à Halloween avant d'obtenir un résultat acceptable, lui permettant de baisser un peu sa garde. Il fit alors progressivement moins appel à la désillusion, ce qui lui permit de regagner peu à peu quelques forces. Cela lui laissa aussi le temps de considérer ses priorités. Un jour, il s'attarda à la fin du cours d'Horace Slughorn. « Ah, Severus ! » Le gros professeur prit l'air faussement inquiet « Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose dans mon cours ? »

\- Absolument pas monsieur

« Vous me rassurez, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment, en fait. Je parlais encore de vous avec mes collègues dernièrement. Tous chantent vos louanges cette année. » Il se mit à glousser. « Même Minerva. Et pour qu'elle l'admette, vous devez effectuer des prouesses en métamorphose »

\- Merci monsieur, mais je vous assure que votre matière reste mon sujet préféré. Je compte y obtenir une maîtrise dès que possible.

\- Vous avez bien raison mon garçon. On ne rencontre que rarement un talent comme le vôtre. Vous pourriez même devenir le plus jeune maître des potions de votre génération.

\- Justement monsieur. Dans cette perspective, je souhaiterais entamer dès cette année des travaux de recherche.

« Ah. » Son interlocuteur perdit d'un coup tout son enthousiasme. « Vous devez savoir que le règlement de l'école n'autorise pas les élèves à brasser sans supervision. Malheureusement du fait de mes multiples responsabilités, je crains de ne pas pouvoir … »

« J'envisage un projet avant tout théorique, monsieur. » Severus peinait à garder un ton posé. Comme si Slughorn prenait la peine de surveiller ses élèves en classe !

-Et de quoi s'agirait-il ?

« Les interactions entre potions médicales » Là, il venait d'obtenir la pleine attention de l'enseignant.

\- Dites-m'en plus.

\- Je me suis demandé comment on soignerait quelqu'un qui souffrirait de plusieurs maux. Par exemple, s'il fallait lui administrer une potion Pimentine et une de régénération sanguine. Comment s'assurer que leurs différents ingrédients ne se combinent pas pour un résultat inattendu voire nocif ? J'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Il semble que les médico-mages se fient à leur expérience et à leur intuition. Ne pourrait-on pas établir quelques règles ?

\- Et comment compteriez-vous vous y prendre ?

\- Comme je vous le disais, j'accorderais la primauté à la théorie. D'abord, à l'aide de l'arithmancie, j'analyserais les recettes des potions que vous nous avez enseignées. Ensuite, à l'aide des équations, je calculerais ce qui se passerait si je mélangeais deux d'entre elles. Après quoi, et sous votre surveillance, je les brasserais moi-même avant de les mettre en contact pour voir si j'obtiens le résultat prévu.

Slughorn le regardait d'un air pensif. « Vous savez, je m'avérerais un bien mauvais professeur, si je décourageais un élève aussi prometteur. Votre démarche me semble tout à fait sérieuse, mais je crois qu'il conviendrait d'y apporter quelques modifications. D'abord, vous me fournirez régulièrement une copie de vos notes. En parallèle, vu vos dons, je vais vous faire confiance et vous allez commencer à brasser les potions médicales de première année. Il existe dans les sous-sols des laboratoires annexes à partir desquels on peut entrer dans la réserve d'ingrédients. Je vous obtiendrai un accès. Vous devrez vous occuper vous-même du nettoyage et de l'entretien, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

\- Merci bien ,monsieur

\- Je viendrai voir comment vous vous débrouillez, et, si tout se passe bien vous pourrez vous attaquer à des recettes plus élaborées. Peut-être même un jour, au-delà de la quatrième année. Cependant je me dois de vous avertir, vous ne pourrez envisager de faire des expériences que quand vous maîtriserez parfaitement le brassage classique. Ne vous étonnez pas si je vous redemande les mêmes philtres encore et encore.

\- D'accord monsieur. Mais je pensais que les formules les plus sophistiquées nécessitaient des ingrédients frais ?

\- Nous n'en sommes pas là mais si le problème se pose, j'en aviserai ma collègue de botanique, pour qu'elle vous laisse accéder aux serres. Il faudra aussi que je discute de vos projets avec mon collègue d'arithmancie.

\- Merci encore monsieur.

Dès qu'il eut quitté la salle de classe, Severus se précipita dans son dortoir.

\- Ça a marché comme tu le prévoyais, Tom.

\- Rien d'étonnant. Slughorn est paresseux. En tant que professeur des potions, il doit approvisionner les stocks de l'infirmerie. Avec ton projet de recherche, tu lui offres la possibilité de te déléguer cette corvée. En bon Serpentard, il saisit l'occasion. Si tu lui fournis les philtres qu'il te demande, sans poser de questions, je parie qu'il ne prendra même pas la peine de se déplacer pour inspecter le laboratoire. À la rigueur, il jettera un œil aux stocks d'ingrédients. Tu vas jouir d'une liberté totale.

\- Tant mieux. Maintenant, il faut aussi que je me procure un accès à la section restreinte de la bibliothèque.

\- Je savais bien que tu en viendrais là.

\- Il suffit de lire la liste des grimoires de magie noire qu'on y trouve.

\- Comment comptes-tu faire ? On ne peut pas demander deux fois à Slughorn.

\- Je vais faire appel à Flitwick.

\- Je ne le connais pas. Il n'enseignait pas à mon époque.

\- Il dirige la maison Serredaigle. Si je lui propose un projet de recherche qui porte sur sa matière il va mordre à l'hameçon. Il adore nos discussions sur les sortilèges.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

\- Les enchantements qui donnent l'heure. Une analyse arithmantique pour en déterminer les mécanismes, puis une extrapolation pour déterminer si on peut tracer des runes qui aboutiraient au même résultat, mais qui s'ajusteraient automatiquement au temps écoulé.

\- L'équivalent d'une montre magique, mais sans mécanisme, donc.

\- Exactement. Assez compliqué pour éveiller l'intérêt de Flittwick, mais suffisamment simple pour ne pas me prendre trop de temps. Ça va marcher.

En fait, tout ne se passa pas tout à fait comme prévu. Si le petit professeur accueillit son idée avec enthousiasme, il devint très sérieux à la mention d'un accès à la section restreinte. « Pourquoi vous faudrait-il cette autorisation ? »

\- C'est là que sont entreposés les traités les plus avancés sur les enchantements ou l'arithmancie. Il faudra que je les consulte pour mon projet.

« On y trouve aussi d'autres textes. Des grimoires très tentants pour un jeune sorcier intelligent et curieux. Mais qui pourraient également le troubler. » La mise en garde était à peine voilée. Severus commençait à penser qu'il avait échoué quand le petit professeur reprit la parole. « Je vais vous faire un passe. Mais vous resterez sur place pour consulter les ouvrages. Interdiction de les emprunter. Toutes les semaines nous ferons le point et vous m'expliquerez quels livres vous avez compulsé et pourquoi. » Il sourit. « Horace aime à vanter vos qualités de potionniste, mais vous disposez d'autres talents. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un jour vous parveniez à créer vos propres sortilèges. J'attends déjà notre prochain entretien avec impatience. »

En regagnant son dortoir, légèrement désillusionné par prudence, Severus dressa un bilan mitigé des évènements. Il parviendrait sans doute à consulter les traités de magie noire, mais il devrait agir de manière ponctuelle et discrète. En outre, il lui faudrait passer de longues heures à la bibliothèque et non pas avec le carnet. Sans compter ses nouvelles activités dans le laboratoire du sous-sol. Il n'osait pas sortir le journal du dortoir et il voulait absolument se remettre à brasser. Pas pour Slughorn, pour Lily. Son amie persistait à lui faire la tête, même pendant les cours qu'il partageait avec les Gryffondors. C'était devenu sa priorité et il s'accrochait obstinément à son idée de potion odorante. S'il la lui offrait, ils se réconcilieraient, pas de doute. Mais l'importance de l'enjeu le faisait douter. De lui comme de ses capacités. Et sur ce point, il ne pouvait demander conseil au journal. Tom cachait mal sa réticence vis-à-vis de son amie née moldue et le poussait à se concentrer sur ses études ainsi que sur ses recherches.

Il s'arrêta. Le carnet l'encourageait également à conserver des relations courtoises avec Lucius. Il avait suivi ses recommandations et envoyé une lettre de remerciement pour les livres offerts cet été. Il s'avérerait de bon ton qu'il adresse également à l'aristocrate un présent pour Noël. Et dans ce cas, la politesse voudrait qu'il en offre aussi un à sa fiancée. Severus reprit sa marche. Oui, décida-t-il, le raisonnement se tenait. Le journal ne rechignerait pas s'il lui demandait de l'aider à brasser une potion pour la future Madame Malfoy, Narcissa Black.


	6. Encore des déboires

Quand il y repensait, Severus trouvait tous ses préparatifs bien compliqués et inutiles. Alors qu'il sortait du cours de potions, il croisa Flitwick qui l'aborda pour lui parler de ses recherches. Lily saisit des bribes de leur conversation et voulut en savoir plus. Ils ne se firent guère prier pour lui fournir des explications et elle obtint sans peine l'autorisation de prendre part au projet de runes horaires.

Il ressentit d'abord un immense soulagement, quand ils se remirent à parler en cours et à étudier ensemble à la bibliothèque. Il réalisa cependant assez vite que leurs interactions s'arrêtaient là, et qu'elle passait toujours beaucoup de temps avec ses amies Gryffondors. Beaucoup trop de temps. Les paroles de Tom lui trottaient dans la tête. Pourquoi fréquentait-elle ces personnes qui le dénigraient constamment ? Il finit par conclure qu'elle devait toujours lui en vouloir. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent leur complicité d'antan et pour cela, la potion odorante lui paraissait la meilleure solution. Il décida néanmoins de prendre un peu de temps pour en peaufiner la recette.

Au moins, il n'avait pas à se soucier du gang de Potter. Grâce aux runes, il les localisait facilement, et ils semblaient se lasser de le traquer sans succès. Désormais ils passaient leurs caprices, sur d'autres élèves. Beaucoup de Serpentards, le plus souvent des sangs-mêlés ou des sangs-purs issus de familles modestes, remarqua-t-il. Des victimes faciles, en somme. Mais au fond, il s'en moquait. À chacun ses soucis.

De son côté, il réalisa que la présence de Lily ne lui permettait pas d'agir librement. Il dut limiter encore plus qu'il ne le craignait ses incursions dans la section restreinte et sa lecture des grimoires de magie noire. À peine parvenait-il à grappiller quelques informations intéressantes de-ci de-là. Par chance, Tom l'aidait à exploiter toutes ces nouvelles notions. Il commença prudemment par essayer de pratiquer la magie sans baguette ou sans prononcer de formule. Le cas échéant, il pouvait avoir besoin d'agir discrètement et de ne pas laisser de traces. Il se familiarisa également avec plusieurs enchantements discutables. Cela s'avéra bien utile pour préparer le cadeau de Lucius

Lors d'une sortie à Pré au Lard, il lança un sortilège de confusion sur le vendeur d'une boutique des faubourgs. Il put ainsi se procurer une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu, sans qu'on lui pose de questions inutiles sur son age. Le journal avait approuvé avec enthousiasme son idée de présents pour Noël et le poussait même à en offrir aux professeurs qui lui avaient rendu service. C'est pourquoi il répartit l'alcool acheté dans deux récipients. Il y fit macérer divers assortiments d'herbes aromatiques, en se basant sur une recette de cordial trouvée dans _Potions pour la maison_, modifiée par ses soins, bien entendu. L'héritier des Malfoy et Slughorn en recevraient chacun une version différente.

Concernant la potion odorante de Lily, il découvrit vite qu'il pouvait de la même manière lui donner la senteur florale de son choix. Par chance, on le laissait accéder aux serres pour y cueillir les plantes qu'il voulait. Son implication dans l'approvisionnement de l'infirmerie semblait un secret de polichinelle. À sa grande surprise, Poppy Pomfresh l'arrêta même un jour dans les couloirs, pour le féliciter de la qualité de son travail. L'infirmière avait reconnu son écriture. De toute évidence, Slughorn ne prenait même pas la peine de mettre ses propres étiquettes sur les flacons. Néanmoins, quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus à le soigner et qu'elle commença à le questionner, il coupa court.

Quand Tom lui fit remarquer que le prénom de Narcissa dictait pour ainsi dire le thème de la potion, cela lui donna une idée. La mère de Lily s'appelait Rose et sa sœur Petunia. En leur offrant également un philtre de senteur, il s'attirerait surement leurs bonnes grâces. M. Evans lui posa plus de soucis. Un jour, il se désillusionna et partit à la recherche de Rusard. Il trouva le vieux Cracmol occupé à nettoyer les dalles d'un couloir. Comme à son habitude, il bougonnait, se plaignant à haute voix de la négligence des élèves. Cela arrangerait Severus. Il put vérifier que les dicta-plumes retranscrivaient ce que disait le concierge. Si un Cracmol sans pouvoir magique réussissait à les actionner, cela marcherait sûrement pour un moldu.

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait rien préparé pour Flitwick et se lança dans la conception d'une carte de vœux animée. Soucieux de bien faire, il se plongea dans les livres sur l'étiquette sorcière, afin de ne pas commettre d'impairs dans la rédaction. Il comptait conclure son texte par un jeu de runes horaires, mais craignait un peu la réaction de Lily. Il ne savait comment lui avouer que, avec l'aide de Tom, il avait résolu le problème depuis longtemps.

Pour ne rien arranger, son travail sur les fleurs et les plantes aromatiques lui fit réaliser l'importance des senteurs dans le choix de certains ingrédients. Aussi entreprit-il l'analyse arithmantique du sortilège de _Sonorus_. Avec un peu de chance, s'il parvenait à comprendre comment cet enchantement amplifiait magiquement la voix, il pourrait appliquer le même mécanisme à l'odorat. Ces multiples activités le fatiguèrent tant et si bien que début décembre, il se sentait à nouveau épuisé. Il aborda le sujet un soir avec Tom.

\- Il faudrait que tu te disperses moins Severus. Peut-être qu'après les fêtes, tu pourrais m'emmener au laboratoire ? Tu y alternerais potions, devoirs et exercices de magie extra-scolaires au rythme qui te conviendrait le mieux.

\- Tu sais ce qui serait bien ? Que je travaille là-bas avec toi et Lily. Pour le moment je ne lui ai rien dit, parce que je veux lui faire une surprise. Mais à partir de janvier, finies les cachotteries. Je nous imagine déjà en train d'étudier tous les trois !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle appréciera que tu lui aies caché tes recherches en potion. C'est bien ça la surprise dont tu parles ?

\- Oui, bon, c'est-à-dire ... Écoute, je sais que tu te méfies d'elle à cause de ses parents moldus, mais elle n'est pas comme les autres. Tu verras, tu vas apprécier son intelligence, et elle réalisera qu'il ne faut pas mettre tous les serpentards dans le même panier.

\- On risque de ne plus pouvoir parler de magie noire.

\- Pour le moment, je fais attention quand on travaille ensemble à la bibliothèque, mais toi, tu rends le sujet tellement passionnant que tu la feras sûrement changer d'avis.

\- Tu te bases sur nos échanges, et je n'ai jamais eu d'effort à faire pour te convaincre. Je te propose une approche progressive. Commence par aborder le sujet de la dualité de la magie. On peut s'en servir pour faire le bien ou le mal. Même un enchantement de première année comme _Wingwardum Leviosa_ pourrait faire léviter un individu afin qu'il tombe du haut d'une falaise. Le même sortilège de cuisine découpera la chair d'une personne et non plus de la viande. Tu commences à lui en parler, la prochaine fois que tu la vois, et on fait le point après. Si tout se passe bien, tu passeras peu à peu à des sujets plus sensibles. Pourquoi pas par le biais de la défense contre les forces du mal ? Tu me dis que votre professeur actuel ne vaut rien. Ça me facilitera la tâche quand il faudra s'attaquer à la magie noire.

\- Géniale ton idée !

\- C'est pas mal, oui. Et ça nous laisse le temps de trouver une histoire pour expliquer comment je me suis retrouvé à Poudlard. À moins que tu ne veuilles lui parler de Lucius ?

\- Non, ça ira. Je préfère ne pas jouer avec le feu.

\- Pourtant je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver des sorts de contrôle des flammes assez impressionnants.

\- Très drôle.

Malgré son enthousiasme initial, quand Severus se retrouva à la bibliothèque pour entamer la conversation avec Lily, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Malheureusement la méthode suggérée par le journal ne semblait pas donner beaucoup de résultats. Pour convaincre son amie, le jeune sorcier décida de puiser dans son expérience personnelle. « Les sortilèges de nettoyage peuvent aussi s'avérer dangereux. Mal dosés, ils rendent le sol glissant et on risque de se retrouver par terre. »

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça, Sev ?

Vu le ton suspicieux de son interlocutrice, il jugea préférable de faire diversion. « Je me suis demandé comment Black et sa bande s'y prenaient pour me faire tomber »

\- Encore eux ? Je vais finir par croire qu'ils t'obsèdent. Oublie les un peu. Surtout qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles en ce moment.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Hier encore, je les ai vu s'en prendre à un deuxième année qui les avait bousculés.

« Et tu n'es pas intervenu ? » La conversation prenait un tour de moins en moins plaisant.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Quoique, vu les jurons qu'ils prononçaient un sortilège de _Récurvit_ bien placé leur aurait nettoyé la bouche de toutes ces saletés.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas? Je te parle d'empêcher une injustice, et tu me réponds avec une idée sadique. Tu pourrais au moins apprécier que James et ses amis te laissent en paix.

Potter qui récoltait tout le mérite. Et en plus Lily l'appelait par son prénom. L'exaspération gagna le Serpentard : « Ils n'y sont pour rien. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé le moyen de les éviter »

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les runes de localisation. J'en ai placé sur leurs souliers. Comme ça, je sais où ils se trouvent, et je m'arrange pour ne pas les croiser.

\- Tu veux dire que tu peux les détecter ?

« Absolument. Démonstration ». Il récita l'incantation et pointa une direction. « Je les situerais tous les quatre à environ trois cents mètres, de ce côté. Je n'ai pas pu m'appliquer lors du tracé, alors je manque de précision. »

\- Et ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Lily se leva brusquement. « Tu as un problème, Severus. Déjà, utiliser un sortilège de nettoyage sur la bouche de quelqu'un, je trouve ça tordu, mais ton histoire de runes, c'est scandaleux. Tu envahis leur vie privée, leur intimité! James et les autres sont des crétins arrogants, et pourtant, je te garantis que ce genre d'idées tordues ne leur viendrait jamais à l'esprit. »

Sur ces paroles, la Gryffondor quitta la bibliothèque. Severus n'essaya pas de l'en empêcher, trop furieux pour esquisser un geste. Comment osait-elle le comparer aux Maraudeurs ? Et surtout, depuis quand parlait-elle aussi familièrement de Potter ? Cet abruti lui tournait autour depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Elle l'avait toujours repoussé, mais ça ne le décourageait pas et il revenait sans cesse à la charge. Le Serpentard redoutait par-dessus tout qu'un jour elle change d'avis. Est-ce que sa pire crainte se concrétisait ?

Cette pensée le hanta pendant des jours, rongeant peu à peu son ressentiment. Quand il se résolut à enterrer la hache de guerre, il réalisa que Lily ne lui adressait plus la parole, et ne participait plus aux recherches sur les runes. Il en revint à son projet initial et voulut lui remettre les cadeaux de Noël pour sa famille, en gage de paix. Comme elle l'évitait, il se mit à traîner dans la tour des Gryffondors, tablant sur un coup de chance qui les ferait se rencontrer. Il croisa nombres d'élèves de la Maison du Lion, mais ne récolta que des quolibets. Par chance, il parvint à se tenir à distance des Maraudeurs.

Le dernier jour de cours avant Noël, de plus en plus inquiet, il décida d'oublier la prudence. Il ne voulait pas affronter les amies de Lily regroupées dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express et il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'ils restent fâchés pendant toutes les vacances. Il empila tous les présents dans son sac de classe, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondors. Il ne détectait aucune trace de Black et sa bande, mais, nerveux, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil de tous cotés. Ne voyant personne, il finit par s'enhardir. Il pensait savoir quel portrait dissimulait l'accès à la salle commune des Lions. Peut-être pourrait-il persuader son occupante de lui ouvrir ? À moins qu'un sortilège de confusion …

\- _Petrificus_ !

Le maléfice le prit par surprise. Paralysé, il tomba lourdement sur le ventre. L'enchantement marchait mal et il pouvait encore bouger les yeux. Cela lui permit de suivre du regard une paire de souliers qui s'approchait. Leur propriétaire le retourna de la pointe du pied.

\- Salut Servilus.

D'un coup de baguette Potter redressa le Serpentard. À côté de lui, Black poussa un sifflement bref. Quelques instants plus tard, Lupin et Pettigrow surgirent au coin du couloir. Comme souvent, le premier paraissait gêné, le second hilare.

\- Tu nous as manqué mon petit Servilus. Tout ce temps sans se voir, on finissait pas craindre que tu sois fâché. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a plein d'idées pour rattraper le temps perdu.

« Oh, regardez ! » Black désignait la sacoche abandonnée sur le sol. « Décidément tu deviens négligent, à laisser traîner tes affaires comme ça. Il va falloir que j'en prenne soin pour toi »

\- Fais attention !

L'avertissement de Lupin arriva trop tard. Un éclair fusa du sac vers la main du Gryffondor qui poussa un cri de douleur et se mit à sautiller comiquement d'un pied sur l'autre en soufflant sur ses doigts.

\- Je ne comprends pas, il n'y avait pas de runes.

\- Un enchantement fait tout aussi bien l'affaire.

« Le sale Serpentard vicieux ! » Il leva la tête et dut lire la moquerie dans les yeux du jeune sorcier. « C'est moi que tu regardes Servilus ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? ÇA TE FAIT RIRE ? »

« Moins fort ! » Potter attrapa le bras de son comparse. « Il ne faut pas qu'on nous entende. » Il tendit l'oreille. « Trop tard. On dirait la voix de Mc Gonagall. »

\- Désolé James

« T'en fais pas. Pensons plutôt au pauvre Servilus. Il fait froid ici. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'enrhume. » Derrière les lunettes, les yeux de Potter brillaient avec bien trop de malice. Il montra une tapisserie. « Mettons-le au chaud. »

\- Je m'en occupe. Toi, fais léviter son sac. Je sais où on va le ranger.

Black empoigna le sorcier paralysé et entreprit de le déplacer. Il souleva un pan de tissu, dévoilant une petite alcôve. De toute évidence, il connaissait bien les lieux. Il laissa rudement tomber son fardeau, mais au lieu de partir, il se rapprocha.

\- C'est bientôt Noël Servilus. Alors je vais te faire un petit cadeau.

Son poing percuta violemment la mâchoire du serpentard. Sous le choc, la tête de ce dernier alla cogner le mur, et il manqua perdre connaissance.

\- Ça t'apprendra à abîmer mes souliers préférés.

Resté seul, Severus écouta le professeur Mc Gonagall, interroger les Gryffondors. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi, ils faisaient tant de vacarme, mais elle se laissa facilement convaincre par leurs explications vaseuses. Bientôt, il les entendit tous s'éloigner.

Il analysa la situation. Le sortilège qui le frappait fonctionnait mal, puisqu'il pouvait bouger les yeux. Un anti-sort comme _Finite Incantatem_, même de faible puissance, devrait parvenir à le briser facilement. Sauf que, du fait de sa paralysie, il ne pouvait ni remuer, ni prononcer une formule. Il avait commencé à pratiquer la magie informulée ou sans baguette, mais jamais une combinaison des deux. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises, en vain. Il sentait bien que le stress de l'agression troublait son esprit et l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Il tâcha de se détendre, mais ses pensées revenaient sans cesse aux Maraudeurs. À cause d'eux, il risquait de rater le départ. Il voulait profiter des vacances pour revoir son père afin de se venger, et ils allaient lui faire rater cette occasion ! Par ailleurs, il ne les avait pas repérés, ils devaient donc maîtriser la désillusion. Mais avec la puissance nécessaire pour s'en servir en plein jour, pourquoi ne montraient-ils aucun signe de fatigue ? Plus embêtant encore, ils avaient découvert les runes sur leurs chaussures. Quelle poisse ! Comme Tom le craignait, il suffisait qu'ils aient regardé leurs semelles une fois. C'était la seule explication, puisqu'il n'en avait parlé à personne. À personne, sauf à … Lily !


	7. Les vacances de Noël

Severus tenta en vain de chasser cette pensée. Les Maraudeurs avaient découvert les runes de localisation sur leurs semelles. Pendant des mois, ils ne s'étaient aperçus de rien, et brusquement, tout avait changé après sa dispute avec Lily. Lily qui le désapprouvait, qui jugeait ses méthodes scandaleuses et dangereuses pour leur vie privée. Pourtant, il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne s'en servait que pour les éviter. Il ne les traquait pas, ne cherchait pas à s'en prendre à eux. Elle devait se douter du risque qu'elle lui faisait courir si elle leur vendait la mèche, sans même le prévenir. Cela revenait à le livrer à la merci de ses brutes. Il se refusait à la croire capable d'un tel acte, et pourtant …

Le sentiment de trahison, la colère réussirent là où la discipline et la relaxation avaient échoué. Le jeune sorcier sentit sa magie s'agiter de plus en plus violemment, se déchaîner et finalement briser le sortilège qui l'immobilisait. Dès qu'il put bouger, il entreprit de s'extraire de l'alcôve. Quand il souleva la tapisserie, il vit les ombres qui s'allongeaient dans le couloir. Les élèves devaient avoir quitté l'école. À l'heure actuelle, ils filaient sûrement vers Londres, à bord du Poudlard Express. Il ne rentrerait pas chez lui pour Noël, il ne réglerait pas ses comptes avec Tobias, il ne verrait pas les Evans. Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il craignait que, de fil en aiguille, ses réflexions ne le ramènent à Lily et à ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il se focalisa sur une idée : il fallait qu'il récupère son sac.

L'incantation de localisation lui fournit une position, et il se dirigea vers les portes du château. Il faillit s'élancer à travers le parc, mais, échaudé, il se désillusionna et opta pour une voie détournée, plus discrète. Arrivé au bord du lac, il vérifia une dernière fois. Pas de doute, ses affaires se trouvaient devant lui et à priori, personne ne se trouvait à proximité.

Il lança un enchantement, et vit l'eau bouillonner à quelques mètres. Sa sacoche émergea lentement, avant de se déplacer dans sa direction, pour finir par s'échouer sur la berge. Il marmonna un mot de passe, empoigna ses affaires, et entreprit de s'éloigner. Au bout des quelques pas, il jeta encore un coup d'œil autour de lui. Potter et son gang devaient filer dans le train, en se congratulant mutuellement, mais il ne voulait plus prendre de risque. Par chance ces crétins n'avaient pas pensé à lui prendre sa baguette. Arrivé dans un coin tranquille, entouré de végétation, il rajouta, pour faire bonne mesure, une volée de sortilèges supplémentaires.

Une fois toutes ces précautions prises, un peu tranquillisé, il ouvrit son sac et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le contenu était intact. Il jeta un coup d'œil au rabat de cuir. Seul un Gryffondor sans cervelle pouvait croire qu'il graverait des runes de protection de manière visible. Pourquoi commettre cette imprudence, alors qu'il pouvait les tracer à l'intérieur de sa sacoche, à l'abri des regards et des dégradations ? Avec le temps et la possibilité de s'appliquer, il avait pu en soigner les protections. On ne pouvait ni l'ouvrir, ni même la manipuler sans un mot de passe. Elle disposait d'une structure renforcée et surtout d'une possibilité de la localiser à grande distance. Il avait pensé à l'étanchéité, même s'il craignait plutôt la pluie. Malgré leur séjour dans le lac, pas une goutte n'avait touché les cadeaux qu'il destinait aux Evans. Avec un serrement de cœur, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas en offrir aucun en main propre.

Le souvenir de ses projets de Noël anéantis le ramena à des réalités concrètes. La nuit tombait, le temps se gâtait et nul ne savait qu'il se trouvait encore à Poudlard. Il fallait qu'il avise, qu'il arrête une stratégie. Et il connaissait un ami qui pourrait l'aider. Peut-être le seul ami qui lui restait.

Il regagna les quartiers de Serpentard. Les quelques élèves présents dans la salle commune lui jetèrent un regard surpris, mais il les ignora. Il attrapa le carnet, activa les sortilèges protégeant son lit et entreprit de raconter à Tom les derniers événements de la journée.

\- Donc désormais, les Maraudeurs savent comment tu t'y prenais pour les éviter.

\- Exactement. Et ils l'ont découvert peu après que j'en ai parlé à Lily.

\- Tu as peut-être joué de malchance, mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre.

\- Tu trouves aussi ?

\- Il faut éviter de tirer des conclusions hâtives, mais je pense en effet que tu devrais te montrer prudent. Il vaudrait sans doute mieux éviter de lui parler de moi.

\- Tu peux compter là-dessus ! Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu me faire ça ?!

\- Ne l'accable pas, si ça se trouve James Potter a su la faire parler.

\- Mais c'est pire ! En plus, elle n'arrête pas d'en dire du mal

\- Lui et Sirius Black sont de riches sang-purs, héritiers de vieilles familles très en vue. Le premier fait des merveilles au Quidditch, le second s'oppose à ses parents, au nom de grandes valeurs morales. Un sportif et un rebelle, tout à fait le genre de profils qui plaisent aux filles.

Severus voyait ses pires craintes se concrétiser. Tom venait d'énoncer tout ce qui le séparait des deux Gryffondors, toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il se pouvait que Lily ne l'aime jamais. Il repoussa violemment cette idée, oubliant ses soupçons et son ressentiment vis-à-vis de son amie. Il fallait que lui aussi trouve un moyen de se démarquer.

\- Je vais demander à Avery et Mulciber de me recommander à leurs amis. Il y a ce puissant sorcier qui rassemble des partisans. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, il s'appelle Lord Voldemort. Son organisation m'aidera surement.

\- En effet de nom me dit quelque chose… Tu crois qu'il t'accepterait parmi ses adeptes ?

\- Je pense, oui. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'ai connu ce genre de club, quand j'étudiais à Poudlard. Ils se réunissent, se congratulent mutuellement, se serrent les coudes, mais entre gens du même monde, aristocratique. Pour eux j'appartenais à une classe inférieure, à cause de mon père. J'ai vite compris qu'à leurs yeux, je resterai un subalterne. Ce noble Lord reproduira ces schémas.

\- Mais il veut purifier le monde magique. Il le purgera de tous les Sangs-de-Bourbe.

\- Et il a bien raison ! J'admire cet objectif. Par contre, je trouve la méthode contre-productive. Et ici, je crains que non seulement ça ne braque les autres élèves, mais aussi que ça ne plaise pas trop aux professeurs.

Severus se remémora leur conversation au sujet de Avery et Mulciber. Leurs discours comme leurs actions, montraient bien qu'ils n'estimaient que les Sangs-Purs. De plus, les livres sur l'étiquette sorcière qu'il avait lus ne lui laissaient guère de doute. S'il se rapprochait des Mangemorts, ils le traiteraient comme un laquais à cause de son sang impur et de sa pauvreté. Avec sa chance, il se retrouverait à faire leurs devoirs de classe.

Il lui sembla entendre une voix intérieure, semblable à celle de Tom, qui lui soufflait un autre argument. Les partisans de Lord Voldemort détestaient les nés- moldus comme Lily. S'il se ralliait à eux, il perdrait son amie. La logique implacable du raisonnement s'imposa à lui. Depuis quelque temps, il comprenait de mieux en mieux les arguments du journal. Au point qu'il lui semblait parfois vivre avec deux Tom, l'un dans le carnet et l'autre dans sa tête. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait attaqué frontalement les Maraudeurs ou il aurait rejoint les Mangemorts sans réfléchir aux conséquences. L'avantage de cette double assistance l'amena à une conclusion.

\- D'une façon ou d'une autre, il me faut de l'aide. Et si on contactait le Tom Jedusor qui t'a créé ? Aujourd'hui, ce doit être un magicien puissant et respecté.

\- Je pense aussi.. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il ne fasse pas parler de lui. Tu n'avais jamais entendu mon nom avant cet été ?

\- Je ne l'ai même jamais lu dans les journaux.

\- Quand j'avais ton age, je voulais parcourir le monde. Je suis peut-être parti à l'étranger, pour finir par m'y établir ?

\- Ne parle pas de malheur ! Il va falloir que je me renseigne.

\- Tu sais, si je souhaitais partir en voyage, alors que j'aimais beaucoup Poudlard, c'était aussi pour oublier quelques mauvais souvenirs. J'en dois la plupart à un enseignant qui se méfiait de moi et trouvait que je m'intéressais trop à la magie noire. Il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Le directeur ?

\- Précisément. Simple professeur, il m'a causé beaucoup d'ennuis. Avec le poste qu'il occupe aujourd'hui, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait. S'il apprend que tu cherches des informations sur Tom Jedusor, je redoute sa réaction. Et même si tu fais preuve de discrétion, il finira par le savoir. Il se tient au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard.

\- Pourtant, il ne fait rien contre Potter et son gang.

\- J'ai dit qu'il s'informait, pas qu'il agissait. D'après ce que tu m'as expliqué, il s'agit de Gryffondors, comme lui, plutôt bons en classe, et partisans autoproclamés du camp du bien. Ça doit plaire à beaucoup de gens. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu m'expliquais que tous les professeurs les adoraient.

\- Mais ça a changé ! Grâce à tes conseils, s'ils chahutent trop, ils finissent dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Et avec quel résultat?

Severus se creusa la cervelle. « La dernière fois, ils s'en sont tirés sans même une retenue »

\- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Dumbledore professe de grands valeurs morales, mais il ne les applique pas avec beaucoup d'équité. Par contre, s'il découvre que tu te renseignes à mon sujet, ça risque de mal se passer.

\- Alors je vais interroger Lucius.

\- Comment est-ce que tu lui expliqueras que tu connais mon nom ? Si tu lui mets la puce à l'oreille et qu'il lui vient l'idée de vérifier qu'un certain journal se trouve toujours caché dans sa bibliothèque, il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour faire le lien.

L'une après l'autre, les solutions envisagées par Severus s'avéraient impossibles. Il en revint à la question qu'il avait déjà posée en septembre.

\- Et pour les Maraudeurs, on fait quoi ?

\- Jusqu'ici, notre tactique marche plutôt bien, non ?

\- Ça a fonctionné parce que je parvenais à les éviter. Si je dois à nouveau me servir à haute dose de la désillusion, je vais vite manquer d'énergie.

\- Tu vas pouvoir te reposer pendant les vacances.

\- Parlons en de ces vacances ! Je devais rentrer chez moi et donner une bonne leçon à mon père, comme tu me le conseillais. Je dois y renoncer à cause du gang de Potter. Quoi que je fasse, ils finissent par trouver le moyen de s'en prendre à moi. J'en ai assez !

\- Encore une fois, à un contre quatre, quatre Gryffondors soutenus par le directeur, tu n'as aucune chance. Et si on te surprend à utiliser la magie noire, tu risques tout bonnement de te faire expulser.

\- Est-ce qu'il va falloir que ces voyous tuent quelqu'un, pour que les choses changent ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait aller jusque-là ?

\- Ils m'ont abandonné dans une cachette, incapable de bouger. Si je ne m'étais pas libéré, personne ne m'aurait trouvé avant leur retour. Quinze jours sans boire ni manger, je te laisse imaginer ce que je serai devenu.

\- Vu sous cet angle, tu as raison, il faut faire quelque chose. Lors de ma scolarité, il y a eu un meurtre et ils ont failli fermer l'école. Mais ça implique que tu devras inéluctablement faire face à Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises ce que ça signifie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible ?

\- Outre ses pouvoirs et son intelligence, il maîtrise la magie de l'esprit. Si tu te retrouves dans son bureau, il cherchera à connaître tes pensées, par légilimencie.

\- Il peut vraiment faire ça ?

\- Malheureusement oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Pour toute arme, il existe une protection. Par contre, il va falloir que tu étudies une nouvelle matière, l'occlumencie.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que Severus entama les vacances de Noël de sa quatrième année. Il expliqua à Slughorn que, absorbé par ses recherches, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Le gros professeur accepta son excuse d'autant plus facilement qu'elle se trouvait accompagnée d'un lot de potions médicales de septième année, parfaitement brassées. Il se contenta d'un commentaire amusé sur le caractère trop palpitant de certaines expériences de laboratoire. Peu après, il l'informa qu'il avait réglé les formalités administratives et que son séjour à l'école pour les fêtes ne poserait pas de problème.

Le jeune sorcier prit donc ses dispositions pour les derniers jours de l'année. De toute façon, il se trouvait en terrain familier. La plupart du temps, il ne rentrait à l'impasse du Tisseur que contraint et forcé et faisait de son mieux pour rester en Écosse. Cette fois, il se retrouva seul dans son dortoir, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de métamorphoser une chaise de son laboratoire en matelas. Dès que possible, avec moult précautions, il y amena le carnet. Autant profiter de l'absence de Black et sa bande.

Il passa les premiers jours à s'abrutir de travail. Il prenait à peine quelques heures de sommeil et ne sortait que pour répondre à des besoins vitaux, comme la récupération de nourriture auprès des elfes. Le reste du temps, il brassait sans discontinuer, tout en discutant avec Tom.

Ce dernier devait comprendre son dilemme, car il se cantonnait à des sujets académiques, se bornant à remarquer qu'à ce rythme, la réserve de l'infirmerie finirait vite par déborder. Cela importait peu à Severus. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à échapper aux angoisses qui l'assaillaient. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il craignait le plus, que Lily ait livré son secret aux Maraudeurs ou bien que peu à peu, elle craque pour Potter. Au matin du 24 décembre, il dut se résoudre à prendre une décision : qu'allait-il faire des cadeaux pour les Evans ? Il réalisa que, encore une fois, le temps avait érodé son ressentiment. Après tout, il se pouvait que son amie ne l'ait pas trahi. Peut-être les membres du gang avaient-ils découvert tous seuls les runes ?

Aussi se rendit-il à la volière du château, où il confia à une chouette le soin d'amener potions et dicta-plume à Carbone-les-Mines. Il en profita pour envoyer également le cordial et le philtre de senteur à Lucius et Narcissa. Il fit de même pour Slughorn et Flitwick. Les oiseaux leur amèneraient les paquets lors du banquet du soir, dans la Grande Salle. Cela lui éviterait d'avoir à les leur remettre.

Il fit une exception et offrit lui-même à Tom, un cadeau longuement réfléchi. Il s'agissait d'un signet destiné à marquer la page préférée du carnet. Severus avait enchanté le papier de manière à ce que, en réponse à une incantation, il se déplie et ouvre le journal à l'endroit souhaité. Pour faire bonne mesure, le jeune sorcier avait rajouté une rune de localisation. Toutes ses tentatives d'en graver directement sur les pages ou la couverture s'étaient soldées par des échecs. La résistance impressionnante de l'objet l'avait amené à interroger Tom sur sa création. Ce dernier avait avoué son ignorance. Il supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une conséquence de la magie mise en œuvre par son double, mais il n'en savait pas plus. Peut-être l'enchantement utilisé pour sa fabrication impliquait-il qu'il en ignore les détails ? Pour se faire pardonner ses lacunes, il lui avait fait aussi un cadeau en lui révélant l'existence d'un petit passage secret permettant d'entrer librement dans la bibliothèque. Severus mit à profit cette opportunité pour écumer les rayonnages, en dehors des heures ouvertures. En l'absence Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, les livres se trouvaient à l'abri d'enchantements, mais bien moins puissants que ceux qu'il avait neutralisé l'été dernier, au manoir des Malfoy. Même les protections de la section restreinte ne lui résistèrent pas longtemps. Il put ainsi accéder aux volumes sur l'Occlumencie.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait un champ de connaissances inconnues, il sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir. Il ramena clandestinement le recueil le plus prometteur au laboratoire pour en commencer immédiatement la lecture. Il s'avéra qu'il devait posséder des prédispositions pour cette matière, car il en assimila facilement les bases. À regret, il dut cependant mettre un frein à ses nouvelles études, car un autre sujet nécessitait son attention.

Il fit des repérages et jeta son dévolu sur une salle de classe abandonnée depuis des années. Il entreprit d'y poser des sortilèges de protection et de graver les runes adéquates sur les murs. Accès par mot de passe, insonorisation, consolidation de la structure, rien de plus que pour son lit ou son coffre, mais à l'échelle d'une pièce cette fois. Cette première besogne accomplie, il métamorphosa le mobilier décrépi en matériel d'entraînement pour le duel. Il brûlait d'envie de pratiquer des sorts d'attaque, mais le carnet avait pointé son infériorité numérique. Il affronterait plusieurs adversaires. Pour qu'il perde, il suffisait qu'un seul reste debout et parvienne à le neutraliser. Aussi se concentra-t-il en priorité sur les boucliers. Il espérait parvenir à déployer un _Protego_ avant même de saisir sa baguette. Il entendait également apprendre à dégainer le plus rapidement possible, mais il en réalisa vite la difficulté. Qu'il place sa baguette dans une poche ou à sa ceinture, dès qu'il se pressait, elle manquait lui échapper des mains. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une solution.

Au bout de quelques jours, il se surprit à tomber dans une routine assez confortable. Il alternait travail sur les potions, conversations avec Tom, entraînement de défense et quelques passages aux cuisines. Seul inconvénient, il passait plus de temps dans les couloirs et il finit par rencontrer Slughorn. Le maître des potions le héla pour le remercier de son cadeau. Severus acquiesça poliment pour en finir au plus vite, mais cela ne fit qu'encourager son interlocuteur qui se lança dans une tirade vantant la délicatesse du cordial qu'il avait reçu. À l'en croire, il s'agissait d'une boisson exquise, digne des caves les plus raffinées. Le jeune sorcier commençait à trouver le temps long quand l'enseignant lui apprit que des chouettes avaient délivré des lettres à son intention, en son absence. En tant que son Directeur de maison, il les avait réceptionnées. Il suivit donc l'enseignant afin de récupérer son courrier. En chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes dont Flitwick qui à son tour l'aborda pour vanter sa carte de vœux. En découvrant que leur élève avait mené de front deux projets de recherche, les professeurs se félicitèrent mutuellement, avant de s'extasier sur les dons de leur protégé. Quand Severus put enfin rejoindre son laboratoire, deux enveloppes en poche, il repartait également avec la permission de commencer ses expériences de mélange de potions médicales, ainsi qu'un accès illimité à la section restreinte, dans la perspective d'une amélioration des runes horaires. Comme s'il avait attendu leur autorisation pour ces activités.

Le premier courrier, très élégant provenait de Lucius. L'aristocrate le remerciait de son cadeau, de manière assez formelle. Severus vit avec surprise sur le parchemin quelques lignes rajoutées par Narcissa. De toute évidence, la potion lui avait plu. Le papier de la deuxième lettre, indiquait son origine moldue. Le serpentard y découvrit plusieurs feuillets remplis par un M. Evans débordant d'enthousiasme. Le père de Lily s'émerveillait de la dicta-plume, lui exprimait sa gratitude à maintes reprises et finissait en lui promettant que, l'été prochain, il l'emmènerait dans un stade de football, voir un match. Il joignait d'ailleurs un billet comme cadeau de Noël. Le jeune sorcier put aussi lire quelques phrases de Mme Evans. Il fut stupéfait de découvrir également un mot de Pétunia, qui avait même reconnu les fleurs qui donnaient sa senteur à la potion. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle en savait autant sur le sujet, mais il se souvint qu'autour de la maison des Evans s'étendait un jardin parfaitement entretenu. Peut-être leur fille aînée aimait-elle les plantes ? Il en prit bonne note à toute fin utile. Cela valait la peine d'essayer de lui parler botanique, si ça permettait d'éviter ses commentaires désagréables. Avec un pincement au cœur, il réalisa que Lily n'avait rien écrit.

Pour oublier cette déconvenue, il reprit l'entraînement avec acharnement. Le week-end précédant la rentrée des classes, il ramena discrètement le livre à la bibliothèque et le journal dans son dortoir. Il se demandait comment il échapperait à ce match de moldus, l'été prochain, il ignorait comment il réagirait quand il reverrait Lily, il redoutait malgré lui le retour des Maraudeurs et il trouvait ses progrès, tant en duel qu'en occlumencie insuffisants. Mais il pensait désormais pouvoir détecter une intrusion dans son esprit, il réussissait à dresser un bouclier passable rien qu'en prononçant une formule, et surtout pour affronter ses ennemis, il avait un plan.


	8. De l'intérêt de la diplomatie

À faire le pied de grue sous désillusion, devant la bibliothèque, Severus se serait cru ramené plusieurs mois en arrière. Avec la nuit qui tombait, la température chutait, mais par chance, sa robe de classe disposait d'un sort de réchauffement. Il devait reconnaître que, grâce aux conseils de Tom et au livre de Lucius, si ses vêtements ne payaient toujours pas de mine, au moins maintenant, il les trouvait plutôt agréables à porter. Pour tromper son ennui, il reprit ses exercices d'occlumencie. Il avait testé différentes méthodes pendant les vacances avant de trouver celle qui lui convenait le mieux. Fragmenter ses souvenirs et ses émotions, afin de mieux les cloisonner, présentait l'avantage de l'aider à se contrôler, en maîtrisant ses réactions. Une qualité dont il allait devoir faire preuve prochainement.

La porte en face de lui fini par s'ouvrir. Lupin et Pettigrow la franchirent lentement, plongés dans leur conversation. Severus les suivit, profitant de cette rare occasion pour les étudier avec attention. Contrairement à leurs deux acolytes, ils ne portaient pas de tenues luxueuses et ils ne parlaient pas de quidditch ou de filles, mais des devoirs à rendre pour le lendemain. Le Serpentard se surprit même à trouver leur discussion sur l'astronomie pas complètement idiote. Pour des gryffondors sans cervelle, en tout cas.

Lupin paraissait épuisé. Il avançait lentement, et s'arrêtait souvent pour reprendre des forces en s'appuyant sur Pettigrow. Ce dernier paraissait inquiet et Severus trouvait étrange de voir sur ce visage joufflu de la sollicitude et non du mépris. Le souvenir de l'agression de Noël chassa ces émotions. Comme il lui serait facile de prendre sa revanche en cet instant. S'il profitait de l'effet de surprise et neutralisait Lupin, Pettigrow se retrouverait seul dans un coin obscur de Poudlard, face à un sorcier rancunier et féru de magie noire. L'occlumencie l'aida à résister à la tentation. Il avait d'autres objectifs.

Il annula sa désillusion, rejoignit les deux élèves en quelques pas et posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Pettigrow. « Hé ! » Le petit gryffondor poussa un cri de surprise, puis un glapissement de terreur, quand il vit qui s'adressait à lui, et manqua tomber par terre.

« Recule. » Severus fixa quelques instants la baguette qu'on braquait sur lui. Pour quelqu'un en mauvaise forme, Lupin possédait des réflexes particulièrement rapides. Finalement, hypocrisie ou pas, c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'il ne se joigne pas aux autres quand ils décidaient de le harceler.

Le serpentard leva les bras en signe d'apaisement. « Du calme, je ne viens pas me battre. »

En voyant son interlocuteur que son interlocuteur était désarmé, Lupin baissa un peu sa baguette, sans pour autant le quitter du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Severus prit une grande inspiration et se lança. « Présenter mes excuses. » L'étonnement du gryffondor lui laissa le temps de poursuivre. « Vous savez que c'est moi qui aie tracè les runes sur vos semelles. Pour réussir, il a fallu que je te fasse tomber, et j'ai bien vu que tu t'étais fait mal. »

Lupin haussa les épaules. « J'ai vécu pire »

« Ça, je veux bien le croire. » Quelle maladie pouvait donc donner à quelqu'un teint aussi maladif et des cicatrices jusque sur le visage ? « Je m'excuse aussi pour vos chaussures. Je ne voulais pas les abîmer, juste y graver de quoi vous localiser. » Il jeta un coup d'œil surpris aux pieds de son interlocuteur. « Tu portes toujours les tiennes ? Pourtant mon système ne marche plus. »

\- Il suffit de modifier les runes.

\- Évidemment. Je parie que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée ? Bien joué.

\- Détourner un sortilège contre la perte d'objets, ce n'était pas mal non plus.

\- Ça me soulage que tu n'aies pas à te racheter de nouveaux souliers. Tes vêtements ne valent guère mieux que les miens.

« La ferme, sale serpentard ! » Pettigrow, un peu remis de ses émotions semblait reprendre ses mauvaises manières, quoique bien à l'abri derrière Lupin. Severus négligea l'interruption.

« Écoute Lupin, je sais bien qu'on ne sera jamais amis, mais reconnais qu'on a quelques points communs. On est pas nés avec une baguette en argent dans la main, on aime étudier et on passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. D'accord, je ne suis qu'un "sale serpentard", et amateur de magie noire, qui plus est, mais je vous ai aperçus plus d'une fois dans la section restreinte, et je doute que ce soit pour par simple curiosité. » Quand il vit son interlocuteur se raidir, il comprit qu'il abordait un sujet sensible et se hâta de poursuivre. « Ce que vous y faites ne me regarde pas. Ça prouve juste qu'on a tous une part d'ombre. Et puis, même si on appartient à des maisons différentes, on est des élèves de Poudlard. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas au moins parvenir à un modus vivendi ? » Il lui sembla apercevoir l'ombre d'un doute sur le visage du gryffondor. « Je ne m'attends pas à un miracle, j'aimerais juste qu'on parvienne à s'ignorer. De toute façon, je ne te demande pas de te décider maintenant, je ne veux pas te mettre en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de tes autres … _amis »_. Il résista à la tentation de jeter un regard méprisant à Pettigrow, avant de reprendre. « En tout cas vis-à-vis de certains d'entre eux. J'essayerai de leur parler et on verra bien ce qui arrivera. En attendant, j'espère juste que tu ne refuseras pas d'emblée ma proposition. »

Il tendit la main droite au gryffondor, qui, après un bref moment d'hésitation, la lui serra.

\- Merci Lupin.

\- Ce n'est pas un oui, Severus. Les Maraudeurs prennent leurs décisions à l'unanimité.

\- Je tâcherai d'approcher Potter et Black. J'ai une idée pour que ça ne tourne pas à l'affrontement. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Dans l'état actuel des choses, les gens ne comprendraient pas s'ils nous voyaient discuter tranquillement. Bonne soirée.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna lentement. Derrière lui, il entendait les deux gryffondors chuchoter à toute vitesse. Il savait qu'en se présentant de dos et sans baguette, il courait le risque qu'on l'attaque, mais il montrait ainsi sa bonne volonté. De toute façon il lui suffisait de prononcer une formule pour dresser un bouclier.

Dès qu'il se sentit seul, il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. Personne aux alentours. Même si Lupin et Pettigrow se précipitaient à la recherche de leurs deux acolytes, il disposait d'un peu de temps. Il avait pris soin d'agir pendant l'entraînement de quiddich. Il s'assit dans une alcôve discrète et sortit deux chiffons de sa poche. Avec le premier il essuya minutieusement sa main gauche, avant de se nettoyer la droite avec le second.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Slughorn annonçait la fin du cours, il se tourna vers sa partenaire de potion. Même s'ils travaillaient toujours ensemble, Lily lui adressait à peine la parole en classe et ne le rejoignait plus à la bibliothèque. Faisant appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi, il déclara « Tu avais raison, tu sais. Je suis désolé ». Surprise, la Gryffondor le dévisagea sans dire un mot. Il en profita pour continuer. « Je n'aurais jamais dû graver des runes de localisation sur leurs semelles, je regrette. »

\- Il y a de quoi !

« De toute façon, ça n'a servi à rien » poursuivit-il, en dominant tant bien que mal son irritation. « La veille des vacances de Noël, ils m'ont attaqué par surprise. Ils avaient découvert mon truc. » Il lui sembla que son interlocutrice paraissait brièvement mal à l'aise, mais il fit mine de ne rien remarquer. « Ils m'ont abandonné dans une cachette, incapable de bouger. Par chance, ils ne savent pas lancer un sortilège et j'ai pu me libérer. Heureusement, sinon j'aurais passé les vacances paralysé. »

\- Les sales petites vermines ! Quand je pense qu'ils …

\- Qu'ils quoi ?

\- Non, rien. Excuse-moi de t'avoir interrompu.

« On devrait trouver un endroit plus tranquille. » Remarqua le serpentard en désignant discrètement Slughorn. Mieux valait un couloir plus ou moins désert qu'une pièce avec un professeur indiscret. Une fois sorti de la classe, il reprit : « Le bon côté de cette histoire, c'est que ça m'a donné le temps de réfléchir. Toutes ces querelles sont puériles. Je ne sais pas si on pourrait faire la paix, mais il faudrait au moins qu'on parvienne à s'ignorer. »

\- Ce serait génial, Sev ! Mais…

\- Il ne s'agit pas de paroles en l'air. Je l'ai déjà proposé à Lupin et Pettigrow. Tu peux leur demander.

\- C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

\- Pettigrow, pas grand-chose. En même temps, ça ne change pas beaucoup.

\- Sev !

« Quand est-ce qu'il a exprimé une opinion originale pour la dernière fois ? Lupin, lui n'y est pas hostile, mais il ne fera rien qui le mettrait en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de Potter et Black. Et discuter avec ces deux-là va s'avérer nettement plus difficile. Dès qu'ils me verront, les maléfices risquent de fuser. Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas une idée pour que je puisse les approcher sans que ça dégénère ? » Comme elle ne semblait pas complètement convaincue, il reprit. « Je ne parle pour ainsi dire plus à Avery et Mulciber. En fait, je ne parle pour ainsi dire plus à aucun Serpentard. De toute façon, ils m'ont toujours pris de haut. Pour eux, je ne suis que le fils d'un moldu. »

\- C'est une super nouvelle, Sev, et ça serait génial que vous arrêtiez de vous battre. Laisse-moi chercher une solution.

Pendant que son amie réfléchissait, il prit le risque d'aborder un sujet plus sensible.

\- Tes parents m'ont écrit.

\- Je sais. Mon père adore la dicta-plume. Il a fait des essais pour savoir si elle marchait quand il chantait, ou quand il parlait une lange étrangère. Et à la vitesse où elles les utilisent, ma mère et Pétunia auront fini tes bouteilles de parfum avant Pâques.

\- Tu as bien reçu ton flacon, aussi ?

\- Oui, merci. Écoute, je ne t'ai pas écrit parce que …

\- Laisse tomber. Je suis content que tu aies aimé. J'ai une idée de variante pour ton anniversaire.

\- Formidable ! Et papa lit la Gazette du sorcier tous les jours. Pendant les vacances, on a pu en discuter et ça m'a fait bien plaisir. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. S'il tombe un jour sur un magicien agressif, il ne pourra pas se défendre.

\- Quel rapport avec son abonnement ?

\- Tu vas trouver ça idiot, mais je me dis que si je les tiens à l'écart de notre monde, je les protège.

\- Ce n'est pas en lisant le journal qu'il va faire de mauvaises rencontres.

\- Tu as raison. Pour James et Sirius, je sais qu'ils vont souvent ensemble à l'entraînement de Quiddich. Ils passent par le parc pour rentrer du stade. Tu devrais les trouver là-bas demain soir.

\- Ça ne résout pas mon problème. S'ils me voient, ils attaqueront d'abord et ils discuteront ensuite.

\- Pas si je t'accompagne. J'appartiens à leur maison, je peux servir de médiatrice

\- Merci Lily ! Mais tu prends des risques. Les choses pourraient déraper.

\- Tu oublies que je suis une gryffondor ! Je veux faire quelque chose pour t'aider. Et si ça te gêne vraiment, considère ça comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Le jour convenu, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du parc, dont ils commencèrent à parcourir les allées en attendant la fin de l'entraînement. Severus profita de l'occasion pour parler de la carte qu'il avait envoyée à Flitwick pour Noël. Impressionné par le résultat, le petit professeur l'avait encouragé à poursuivre ses recherches.

\- J'aimerais rajouter un effet sonore qui se déclencherait au moment voulu.

\- Comme la sonnerie d'un réveil-matin ?

\- Pas du tout ! Ça m'alerterait à la fin de la cuisson d'une potion.

« Dans une cuisine moldue, on appelle ça un minuteur. Mais je reconnais que ce serait bien utile pour… Oh, regarde ! » Lily montrait au loin deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient en discutant avec animation. Il sembla à Severus que la voix de Tom lui demandait comment elle pouvait en savoir aussi long sur les allées et venues de Potter, mais il l'ignora.

Dès qu'ils les aperçurent, les gryffondors tirèrent leur baguette. « Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes qu'on prenne soin de toi, Servilus. »

« Attends Sirius. » Son compagnon lui attrapa le bras en lui montrant Lily.

« Severus ne cherche pas la bagarre, il vient pour discuter » expliqua la jeune sorcière.

\- On a rien à dire à cette ordure !

\- C'est une réponse complètement immature. Dis-lui, James !

Severus jugea opportun d'intervenir. « Il serait sans doute préférable que je leur parle séparément. Lily, pourquoi tu ne tiendrais pas compagnie à Potter, pendant que je m'entretiens avec Black ? »

L'expression dégoûtée de l'aristocrate brun laissait deviner clairement ce qu'il pensait de cette proposition. Mais après un regard vers le visage plein d'espoir de Potter, il acquiesça avec un soupir et s'éloigna avec le serpentard.

\- Alors ?

\- Un peu de patience, Black. Plus on parlera longtemps, plus ton pote le binoclard pourra discuter avec Lily.

\- Parle pas de James comme ça ! Tu veux quoi, Servilus ?

\- Bonne question. Tout le monde veut quelque chose. Maintenant que tu me le demandes, je me dis que je voudrais bien passer mes examens de BUSES et d'ASPIC dès cette année. Si dans la foulée je pouvais devenir maître des potions et gagner des gallions à la pelle, je serais comblé.

\- J'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter tes…

« Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais, je t'ai répondu. » Severus savourait l'exaspération de son interlocuteur. Grâce à la maîtrise de soi que lui apportait l'occlumencie, il maniait l'ironie avec dextérité. Il fallait cependant qu'il veille à ne pas aller trop loin. « Mais je sais que dans la vie, on obtient pas toujours ce qu'on veut et qu'il faut déjà apprécier ce qu'on peut avoir. En l'occurrence, je me contenterais d'une trêve. Je ne m'occupe pas de vous, vous ne vous occupez pas de moi, chacun vaque à ses petites affaires de son côté. Ça me paraît honnête comme proposition. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

\- Dans tes rêves !

\- Ta réponse me navre. Pourquoi donc ?

\- Comme si j'allais faire confiance à un Mangemort !

\- C'est vrai qu'avec un nom comme Rogue on devine tout de suite que j'appartiens à une vieille famille sorcière au sang pur depuis des générations. Non mais sérieusement, tu crois vraiment qu'avec mon père moldu, tous ces excités vont m'accueillir à bras ouvert ? Un peu de bon sens.

\- Essaye pas de m'embrouiller. Tout le monde sait que tu adores la magie noire. Tu en sais plus sur le sujet que la plupart des septièmes années.

\- Et je suis sûr qu'en la matière, tu t'y connais. Il paraît que la bibliothèque privée de la famille Black regorge d'ouvrages plus sulfureux les uns que les autres.

\- Tais-toi, sale serpentard ! On ne peut rien attendre de bon de votre engeance.

\- On croirait entendre Pettigrow. Toi, tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de nuances dans tes jugements. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas insulter ton frère. Tous les deux on appartient à la même maison, et pourtant je parie que tu n'en penses pas autant de mal que de moi. Tu sais que je le croise souvent dans notre salle commune ? Maintenant qu'on en parle, je me dis que ça pourrait lui plaire qu'un élève plus âgé l'aide un peu. Il apprécierait sûrement, si je lui expliquais les arcanes de …

Severus se sentit agrippé par Black si brusquement que ses vêtements faillirent se déchirer. Après un rapide regard à Lily et Potter, le gryffondor se maîtrisa, mais ne relâcha pas sa poigne. Il rapprocha son visage de son interlocuteur jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque et quand il parla, sa voix n'était guère qu'un murmure. « Tiens-toi à distance de Reg, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras. »

L'instant d'après, le serpentard se retrouvait seul, contemplant une silhouette qui s'éloignait à grand pas. Pour l'héritier d'une vieille famille, Black manquait singulièrement de manières, avec sa propension toute moldue à recourir à la violence physique. Il se tourna vers les deux gryffondors restant. Plongés dans leur conversation, ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre. Potter, on peut parler cinq minutes ?

\- Où est Sirius ?

\- Black a dû partir. Il avait sans doute des choses urgentes à faire.

\- C'est à cause de toi !

\- Bien sûr. Il a suffi qu'on discute un peu pour qu'il réalise son niveau intellectuel catastrophique. En ce moment, il file vers la bibliothèque pour essayer de combler ses lacunes abyssales.

\- Je te préviens Servilus …

\- James, Severus !

\- Excuse-nous Lily, on aurait pas dû s'énerver. Cinq minutes de ton temps, Potter. C'est pas la mer à boire.

\- S'il te plaît, James.

« C'est bien parce que tu me le demandes, Lily. » La gryffondor recula de quelques pas pour leur donner un peu de tranquillité. Le binoclard ne tourna pas autour du pot.

\- Crache le morceau!

\- En fait je voudrais d'abord te féliciter.

\- Hein ?

« C'était bien joué, votre petit guet-apens de Noël. Quand vous avez appris que je traînais dans la tour, tu t'es désillusionné, mais tu as quand même réussi à me lancer un _Petrificus_ à pleine puissance. La seule chose que je ne m'explique pas c'est comment vous avez découvert les runes de localisation sur vos semelles. » Le coup d'œil inquiet de Potter en direction de Lily ne lui échappa pas. « Pourtant il faut que tu affrontes la réalité. Vous ne m'attaquez qu'à quatre contre un et en me prenant en embuscade. Ça illustre notre différence de niveau. En combat loyal, aucun de vous n'aurait une chance. »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais à la loyauté ?

« Je viens te proposer une trêve. J'en ai déjà parlé aux trois autres, et aucun n'a refusé. » Il se garda bien de préciser qu'aucun n'avait accepté non plus. Il entendait jouer sur ces nuances toutes serpentardes pour plonger le gryffondor dans la confusion. Il tendit la main. « Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de la serrer. Réfléchis bien avant de te décider. Ça ferait très plaisir à Lily. Ça l'énerve que tu m'attaques. Tu sais que je suis son meilleur ami ? On se connaît depuis l'enfance. On passe nos étés seuls tous les deux. En fait, on est tellement proches que ... »

Ptoh !

Potter venait de lui cracher dans la main.

« Jamais je ne serai l'ami d'un mangemort. JAMAIS ! » Il quitta les lieux sur ce dernier hurlement.

Calmement, Severus sortit un mouchoir et commença à s'essuyer, pendant que Lily, après quelques instants de stupeur, le rejoignait.

\- Au moins j'aurais essayé.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tout-à-l'heure, il m'écoutait sans problème. Sev, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Évidemment, c'était de sa faute. « Qu'on devrait faire une trêve, que j'en avais parlé aux autres et que ça te ferait plaisir qu'il accepte, parce que je suis ton meilleur ami. »

\- Et il a refusé ?

\- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça, oui. Il va falloir que je me remette à éviter les Maraudeurs.

Il hésita un instant, avant de reprendre. « J'ai découvert un sortilège intéressant à la bibliothèque. Ne fais pas cette tête, on le trouve dans le programme de Poudlard. Les profs finiront par nous l'enseigner, alors si je le maîtrise maintenant, je prendrai juste un peu d'avance. Il s'agit d'_Hominem Revelo_. Ça ne s'immisce pas dans la vie privée des sorciers, ça indique juste s'il y en a à proximité et sans donner leur identité. Je crois que je vais l'apprendre et dès que je détecterai un groupe de quatre, je filerai dans la direction opposée. »

\- Pourquoi pas, si ça peut éviter vos bagarres puériles.

\- Je crois que tu as constaté que la puérilité se situait surtout d'un côté, non ? Tu m'excuseras, mais je vais essayer de trouver un lavabo. Je n'apprécie pas trop d'avoir une main gluante à cause de la salive de Potter.

\- Moi je vais aller dire à James ce que je pense de son attitude.

À nouveau, il lui sembla entendre la voix de Tom qui remarquait que si Lily se fâchait avec un serpentard, elle ne lui parlait plus, mais que si elle se fâchait avec un gryffondor, elle se mettait à sa recherche. Il laissa son amie à l'entrée du château. Au lieu de se diriger vers les toilettes, il fila vers son laboratoire. Précautionneux, avant de rejoindre ses installations il se désillusionna et effectua quelques détours. Arrivé à bon port, il commença par transférer son mouchoir dans un flacon déjà étiqueté, qu'il ferma hermétiquement. Puis il se nettoya soigneusement les mains, avant d'enlever sa sur-robe. Avec un soupir, il entreprit de découper les endroits que Black avait agrippés. Il s'agissait d'un vieux vêtement, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il plaça les morceaux dans une éprouvette également pourvue d'une étiquette. Avant de la sceller, il l'approcha de son visage. Plaçant sa baguette sur son nez, il se concentra et prononça la formule. _Odorus !_ Aussitôt, de multiples senteurs l'assaillirent, qu'il fit de son mieux pour mémoriser.

Satisfait, il boucha le récipient qui en rejoignit d'autres sur une étagère. Outres les fragments de sa robe et son mouchoir, on y reconnaissait les deux chiffons qu'il avait utilisés après sa discussion avec Lupin et Pettigrow. Quand il avait entrepris l'analyse arithmantique de _Sonorus_, il pensait l'adapter pour amplifier son odorat au lieu de sa voix, afin de renifler et d'évaluer ses ingrédients de potion. Il avait trouvé une application inattendue. Désormais, il possédait des morceaux de tissu avec l'odeur de chacun des Maraudeurs. Il pourrait à nouveau les détecter, même s'il n'atteindrait jamais la précision des runes. Il fallait juste qu'il réussisse à reconnaître leurs effluves. Bizarrement, c'était pour Lupin que ça s'avérait le plus facile. Il se dégageait de son flacon des relents intenses, indiquant une nature sauvage que l'on aurait pas soupçonné chez un individu aussi réservé.

Au final, il pouvait dresser un bilan plutôt satisfaisant des derniers événements. D'abord parce que d'ici peu, Potter et son gang ne pourraient plus l'attaquer par surprise. Ensuite parce que son analyse des relations entre les Maraudeurs s'avérait exacte. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à la possibilité d'une trêve avec ces petites brutes. Il avait profité de l'occasion pour obtenir un échantillon de leur odeur et pour tester les hypothèses élaborées lors de ses discussions avec Tom. Pettigrow et Lupin ne faisaient que suivre le mouvement. Ils ne prendraient pas d'initiative, même si le premier, bien abrité derrière les autres, n'hésiterait pas à se moquer de lui. En fait, ces deux-là ne l'intéressaient pas. Il ne leur ferait pas de cadeau s'il les trouvait sur son chemin, mais il ne chercherait pas à s'en prendre à eux. Il entendait concentrer son énergie sur les deux décideurs.

Potter et Black. De riches sangs purs qui se retrouvaient avec des élèves de rang inférieur dans leur sphère d'influence. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Lucius. Concernant Black, cela s'avérait particulièrement ironique. Il possédait tout ce dont Severus rêvait : une lignée sans tâche, un nom prestigieux, la richesse, la prestance. Il reniait tous ces cadeaux de la vie à cause d'une crise de rébellion adolescente, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reproduire les rapports sociaux de sa caste. Potter était pire encore, car lui convoitait une des rares choses qui appartenait à Severus : Lily. Oh, comme il les détestait ces deux-là, et comme il se ferait un plaisir de les vaincre et de leur prouver sa supériorité.

Désormais, il connaissait leurs points faibles et il entendait en jouer. Il avait d'abord envisagé de brasser quelques potions particulièrement vicieuses à leur intention, mais le journal l'en avait dissuadé. Les seuls philtres vraiment efficaces relevaient de la magie noire, et il valait mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention du directeur. Pour l'instant, le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Pourquoi prendre des risques inutiles, quand il savait que la seule évocation de son frère faisait perdre son calme à Black ? Potter lui ne supportait pas l'idée que Severus soit ami avec Lily. Il détenait désormais le moyen de les faire réagir, de les pousser à la faute.

Il ne savait pas trop comment sa relation avec la gryffondor allait évoluer. À tout hasard, il lui avait parlé de _Hominem Revelo_ pour justifier le retour de sa capacité à éviter les Maraudeurs. Si jamais elle leur vendait la mèche, ils n'y verraient rien de suspect. Avec un peu de chance ils se scinderaient en groupes plus petits, pensant ainsi éviter qu'il ne les détecte. S'il parvenait à les diviser et à les affronter séparément, il avait une chance de gagner les combats. Surtout s'il arrivait à déstabiliser Potter et Black. Il possédait assez de souvenirs communs avec Lily pour ne pas avoir trop de souci avec le binoclard. Mais il allait devoir s'atteler à une tâche particulièrement difficile pour lui, sympathiser avec Régulus Black. 

* * *

**NDA** : Merci pour tous les Favs et les Follow ^^. Je m'excuse auprès des reviewers : pour le moment, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre, mais j'espère finir par y parvenir.

Désormais, on rentre dans le vif du sujet. Du fait des conseils de Tom, Severus utilise vis-à-vis de ses ennemis des méthodes bien plus machiavéliques que dans les romans. Mais il faudra qu'il fasse avec les conséquences ...


	9. Des difficultés de la diplomatie

**NDA** : Comme promis la semaine dernière, je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review:

\- _Paladin Thorn_ : je ne sais pas si c'est un gros boulot comme tu dis, mais c'est vrai que je me suis lancé dans l'écriture de cette histoire avec une petite idée de ce que je voulais obtenir. Maintenant, je me rend compte que mes personnages principaux ont une vie propre, et que je ne peux pas toujours les faire agir comme je veux. Tout l'intérêt de Severus c'est sa complexité: avec une bonne raison, on peut lui faire faire n'importe quoi. (Il faut juste trouver la raison :-p )

\- _Destrange_ : 3 reviews O_O Respect ! Concernant la capacité du duo Sev-Tom à constituer une faction autonome, je rappelle le point de vue exprimé par le journal dans le prologue. Severus est une pierre brute à façonner, un très bon outil, mais juste un outil. Tom manipule juste ses pions avec une méthode qui rappelle plus Dumbeldore que Voldemort. Pour ce qui est du sentiment de culpabilité de Lily, je voudrais rappeler une anecdote des romans: il semblerait que Rogue aie inventé _Levicorpus_ (T.6, chap 12), mais les élèves de Poudlard en ont vite pris connaissance (T.6, chap 16). Rogue ne semblait pas du genre à partager ses créations. Sauf avec une personne ... Et cette même personne ne semble pas éprouver beaucoup de remords quand le futur maître des potions se trouve victime de son propre maléfice, puisque ça ne l'empêche pas de mettre fin à leur amitié (T.5, chap 28 et T.7, chap 33) Mais je reconnais que j'apprécie moyennement Lily, ce qui nuit à mon objectivité ...

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur _Favs_, _Follow_ et à laisser des _Reviews_. Ça me motive! Sur ce, le Chap 8

* * *

Patiemment, Severus s'astreint à pratiquer l'_Odorus_, répétant le sortilège encore et encore. Il s'entraîna jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à l'utiliser de manière informulée. Suite à ce premier succès, il cultiva avec soin un tic consistant à tapoter son nez avec sa baguette. Cela lui permit de recourir à l'enchantement sans qu'on le remarque. Il encourrait bien quelques moqueries, mais il s'agissait d'un faible prix à payer pour pouvoir détecter la présence des Maraudeurs. Ils avaient mal pris ses offres de paix et recommençaient à le traquer. Cela ne surprenait pas, et il appliquait une stratégie élaborée avec Tom, pendant les vacances.

Potter et son gang commencèrent par vouloir l'agresser groupés, et il se contenta de les éviter. Ils changèrent rapidement de tactique. Si rapidement que Severus se demanda brièvement si on les avait informés de l'existence de _Hominem Revelo_, avant de renoncer à chercher la réponse. La bande se scinda en deux, et chercha à le prendre en tenaille. Il remarqua vite que c'était toujours à Potter qu'il incombait de l'attaquer dans le dos, car il se désillusionnait parfaitement. Comment après cela, trouvait-il encore l'énergie pour lancer des maléfices à pleine puissance ? Il mit cette endurance sur le compte de la pratique intensive du Quiddich et regretta que le binoclard ne fasse pas équipe avec Black. Cela lui aurait permis de fuir en passant sur le ventre de Lupin et Pettigrow. Le premier ne faisait jamais grand-chose, et le second ne pesait pas bien lourd dans un combat. Au lieu de ça, il dut se contenter d'escarmouches intenses, mais brèves avec Black et son sous-fifre du moment. Il battait en retraite dès qu'il sentait Potter approcher, en n'oubliant pas de lancer une allusion à Lily.

Pour parvenir à s'éclipser sans coup férir, il prit l'habitude de garder toujours sur lui quelques échantillons de potion fumigène. Un seul flacon jeté à terre suffisait pour obscurcir un petit couloir. Malheureusement, cela s'avérait insuffisant dans un espace plus grand. Il connaissait l'existence d'une poudre originaire du Pérou qui aurait bien fait son affaire, mais Poudlard n'en possédait pas dans ses réserves et il n'avait pas les moyens d'en acheter. Il opta pour un usage détourné de _Lumos_, sur les conseils du journal. En lançant le sortilège à pleine puissance, il produisait une clarté si vive et si soudaine qu'il éblouissait ses adversaires suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse se désillusionner. Grâce à ces tactiques, il parvint le plus souvent à s'en tirer sans une égratignure.

Bien entendu, les Maraudeurs le traitèrent de lâche, mais l'occlumencie l'aida à maîtriser sa colère. Et puis, comme l'avait fait remarquer le carnet, attaquer à quatre contre un ne constituait pas vraiment une marque de courage. Il se concentra sur son entraînement et peaufina ses sortilèges de défense. Il entreprit de trouver comment utiliser la métamorphose pour rendre le sol collant sous les pieds de ses adversaires afin de les ralentir. À l'insu de Tom, il se pencha aussi sur les livres de cuisine sorcière. Il n'avait pas oublié leur conversation avant Noël et analysa les enchantements destinés à découper la viande. Il finirait bien par trouver comment les utiliser sur de la chair humaine. Si un jour, il se retrouvait face à Black ou à Potter seul, et il ne ferait pas de quartier.

Il avait repris ses recherches sur les runes à la bibliothèque avec Lily, mais elles lui apportaient moins de satisfactions. Il se surprenait à surveiller ses paroles pour éviter de révéler quelque information sensible que ce soit. Plus question de courir de risques. Il voyait bien que, de son côté, la gryffondor passait la majeure partie de son temps avec ses amies. Sans oublier qu'elle appelait désormais systématiquement Potter par son prénom. Pourtant, il leur arrivait encore de partager des instants de complicité qui les ramenaient des années en arrière, avant même leur arrivée à Poudlard. Quand cela se produisait, il sentait ses certitudes pleines de cynisme vaciller. Et puis chaque souvenir supplémentaire avec elle lui fournissait des munitions supplémentaires contre le binoclard.

Par contre, approcher Régulus Black s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. Certes ils étudiaient à Poudlard et appartenaient à la même maison, mais leurs points communs s'arrêtaient là. Contrairement à son frère aîné, le cadet mettait un point d'honneur à adopter le comportement le plus traditionnel qui soit. Chez les Serpentards, cela impliquait de se conformer à une hiérarchie basée sur la pureté de la lignée. Avec son père modlu, Severus se retrouvait à un rang bien inférieur à celui du jeune aristocrate. Ils n'avaient pas le même age, et donc ne suivaient pas les mêmes cours. Le sang-pur appartenait à l'équipe de quidditch, un sport que le natif de Carbone-les-Mines méprisait souverainement. Impossible de trouver un prétexte pour lui parler, que ce soit dans la salle commune ou ailleurs.

Cependant le quatrième année avait préparé son plan pendant des jours, et n'entendait pas renoncer. Il observa longuement son objectif, tout en veillant à rester discret. Regulus Black menait une vie estudiantine rangée, loin des farces et des frasques de certains gryffondors. Il ne ratait jamais un entraînement de quidditch et, pour préparer ses devoirs, passait de longues heures à la bibliothèque. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Severus, pour remarquer qu'il n'y travaillait pas seul. À sa table se trouvaient systématiquement deux étudiantes. Deux sœurs, à en juger par leur ressemblance et leurs cheveux également blonds. Sur la robe de la plus jeune on reconnaissait le blason des Poufsouffles. Elle semblait du même age que le cadet des Blacks, et ils assistaient sans doute aux mêmes cours. Vu la piètre estime en laquelle il tenait la maison au blaireau, cela ne l'intéressait guère. Par contre, la sœur aînée retint son attention. Viviane Arès. Sang-pur, membre de l'équipe de quidditch, mais surtout serpentarde et allant en classe avec Severus. Il réalisa vite qu'elle constituait le meilleur moyen d'atteindre son but. Il éplucha à nouveau les livres sur l'étiquette sorcière, se concerta avec le carnet et passa à l'action.

Tous les matins, avant le début du premier cours, il se mit à saluer d'un geste de la main les élèves de serpentard au moment où il rentrait dans la pièce. Au bout d'une semaine, il fit de même en arrivant dans la salle commune. Huit jours de plus, et il adoptait le même comportement quand il les croisait dans les couloirs. Il augmenta également la fréquence de ses visites à la bibliothèque. Il prévoyait de finir par saluer Viviane Arès quand elle y travaillerait avec sa sœur et Regulus Black. Il profiterait ensuite de ce premier contact pour entamer la conversation.

Ce plan méticuleux présentait cependant quelques inconvénients non négligeables. Tout d'abord, il passait moins de temps avec Tom. Son emploi du temps n'était pas élastique et il avait déjà réduit ses heures de sommeil autant que possible. Il avait voulu lever le pied sur son entraînement, ou diminuer le temps passé à brasser, mais le journal l'en avait dissuadé. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une perturbation temporaire. De toute façon, le carnet envisageait de se lancer dans son propre projet de recherche. Autre problème, sa nouvelle attitude ne passait pas inaperçue. Les serpentards excellaient à dissimuler leurs émotions, mais il appartenait à leur maison, et savait décrypter le moindre signe. Il remarquait sans difficulté les légers mouvements de sourcils et les discrets coups d'œil surpris que ses condisciples échangeaient. Malgré ses bons résultats scolaires et les points qu'il ramenait pour la Coupe des Maisons, sa lignée le plaçait toujours dans une position inférieure. Aussi veillait-il à ne pas en faire trop, pour ne pas créer de tensions. Quand il croisait les autres élèves dans les corridors, il ne les saluait pas systématiquement, même s'il oubliait rarement Viviane. Il espérait qu'elle s'y habituerait au fur et à mesure.

Mais c'est au final pour lui que cette démarche s'avérait le plus difficile. Il n'aimait pas les autres, à l'exception de Lily et Tom. Grâce à ce dernier et à l'occlumencie, il pouvait désormais gérer une conversation avec des crétins hostiles comme les Maraudeurs. Par contre, rechercher volontairement la compagnie de personnes qu'il connaissait à peine… une partie de lui se révulsait rien que d'y penser. Seule la perspective de la fureur qu'il provoquerait chez l'aîné des Black le poussait à persévérer. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de stresser de plus en plus. Au point qu'il se disait parfois qu'il préférerait affronter Potter et tout son gang en bataille rangée. Au moins, il se trouverait en terrain connu.

Le hibou qu'il reçut de Lucius constitua une diversion bienvenue. L'aristocrate prenait de ses nouvelles et lui faisait savoir qu'il serait heureux de le revoir, lors de sa prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, fin février. Severus ne se fit pas prier, et le jour convenu, il emprunta un chemin enneigé, tout en jetant des regards précautionneux. Il avait choisi à dessein une voie détournée. Sa dispute avec Lily en septembre, dans le Poudlard Express lui avait servi de leçon. Il devait se montrer prudent s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre son rendez-vous. De toute façon, la Gryffondor n'allait pas au village avec lui, elle préférait la compagnie des filles de sa maison. À l'heure actuelle, elle s'entassait sûrement avec elles à l'auberge des Trois Balais, comme l'année dernière. Par chance, Lucius avait toujours snobé l'établissement, l'estimant indigne de lui. Tout en se dirigeant vers le point de transplanage où il devait le retrouver, Severus s'interrogeait. Pourquoi l'aristocrate voulait il le voir aujourd'hui ?

Malgré sa conversation avec Tom à Noël, ses pensées le ramenaient aux Mangemorts. Bien sûr, ce qu'il entendait dans la salle commune, comme ce qu'il lisait dans la Gazette dessinait l'image d'une bande de fanatiques violents, mais il ne pouvait croire que ça s'arrêtait là. Il devait s'agir d'une façade, destinée à tromper les esprits simples. Lord Voldemort voulait purifier le monde sorcier, lui rendre la primauté qui lui revenait de droit. Il n'imaginait pas un personnage aussi admirable, se contenter de la brutalité comme seul moyen d'action. Et parmi ses partisans, si quelqu'un pouvait en savoir plus long, c'était bien Lucius Malfoy. Depuis septembre, Severus excellait dans ses études. Peut-être l'ancien préfet voulait-il le revoir pour lui dévoiler l'existence d'une stratégie subtile, car ses résultats scolaires prouvaient qu'il le méritait ?

Plongé dans sa rêverie, l'étudiant sursauta quand on l'interpella.

« Severus ! » Impeccablement vêtu d'habits à la coupe parfaite, Lucius Malfoy s'avançait vers lui. Il n'avait guère changé depuis son départ de Poudlard. Seule différence notable, il maniait désormais une canne, dont il ne semblait pourtant guère avoir besoin pour se déplacer sur le sol verglacé. Il n'était pas venu seul. À son bras, incarnation de la grâce et de l'élégance, sa fiancée Narcissa Black.

Severus marqua un temps d'arrêt devant cette présence inattendue. Dans ces conditions, il semblait peu probable qu'ils abordent des sujets trop délicats. Il aviserait le moment venu. Pour l'instant, il importait qu'il fasse bonne impression. Rassemblant ses nouvelles connaissances sur les bonnes manières chez les sorciers, il s'arrêta à quelques pas du couple et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Lucius, Narcissa. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps.

\- Impressionnant, Severus ! Le critique le plus sourcilleux ne trouverait rien à redire.

\- Merci Lucius. Cette année, j'ai décidé de combler certaines lacunes dans mon éducation. J'étudie beaucoup pour y remédier.

\- Tu ne te limites pas à l'étiquette, il me semble. L'écho de tes performances en classe est parvenu jusqu'au conseil des gouverneurs. Il paraît que les professeurs n'ont pas connu d'élève aussi brillant depuis des années.

\- Je compte bien montrer aux enseignants que les Serdaiges ne détiennent pas le monopole de l'intelligence, ni les Poufsouffle celui du travail acharné. Et jusqu'ici, je ne me plains pas du résultat, même si ça provoque la jalousie de certains Gryffondors.

« Sirius a toujours aimé se démarquer » soupira Narcissa. « Mon cousin pense s'affirmer en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Lui et James Potter se croient tout permis. L'été dernier les elfes les ont surpris en train de fureter dans le manoir de Lucius, au lieu de participer à la réception. À se demander si cela vaut encore la peine de les inviter. »

Severus se rembrunit. D'abord surpris que la future lady Malfoy critique un membre de sa famille devant lui, il avait vite compris qu'elle faisait allusion à la soirée dont Dobby avait parlé. Un événement auquel on ne l'avait pas convié. Tout en discutant, les trois sorciers parcouraient les rues des faubourgs de Pré-au-Lard. Contrarié, il remarqua qu'ils croisaient quelques élèves de Poudlard. Il fallait espérer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aille tout rapporter à Lily. Sur le trottoir d'en face, il aperçut Viviane Arès. Par réflexe, il lui fit un signe de la main, ce qui attira l'attention de la serpentarde.

À la vue du petit groupe, elle ne put retenir un léger mouvement de surprise et traversa la rue. « Bonjour Lucius, bonjour Narcissa. »

\- Viviane ? C'est toi ? Je peine à te reconnaître, c'est fou comme tu as grandi !

\- Merci, Narcissa. Permets-moi de te féliciter. J'ai appris la nouvelle de vos fiançailles avec Lucius ...

Les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent une conversation mondaine, dont les banalités s'avérèrent vite aussi attrayantes aux oreilles de Severus qu'un cours d'histoire de la magie, même s'il prenait garde de n'en rien montrer. Lucius devait partager son opinion, car il profita de l'occasion pour le prendre à part. Le quatrième année ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un brin d'excitation. Enfin, il allait savoir pourquoi l'aristocrate voulait le voir.

\- Severus, il faut que je te dise à quel point nous avons apprécié tes cadeaux. Tu possèdes un talent exceptionnel pour brasser.

\- Merci, Lucius.

\- Narcissa raffole de ta potion odorante, elle l'utilise tous les jours. Elle a pratiquement épuisé le flacon, il lui en faut plus.

L'adolescent mit quelques instants à bien comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une fois sûr du sens, il rendit grâce à l'occlumencie. Seule sa nouvelle maîtrise de soi lui permit de ne pas éclater. Des années à respecter les us-et-coutumes des Serpentards, à encaisser les rebuffades et les qualificatifs peu amènes sur son sang impur. Un été à travailler au manoir Malfoy, avec un elfe de maison pour toute compagnie, ou presque. Des mois à étudier sans relâche et à ramener des points pour la coupe des maisons. Il estimait que tout cela lui donnait au moins droit à un minimum d'égards. Mais non, quand Lord Malfoy daignait se souvenir de son existence, c'était parce qu'il fallait à sa future épouse un nouveau fournisseur ! Tom avait raison, la noblesse était une caste, dont les membres pratiquaient l'entre-soi. À leurs yeux, il resterait à jamais un subalterne, tout juste bon à leur rendre service quand ça leur conviendrait.

Il brûlait d'envie de hurler sur son interlocuteur et de lui signifier en termes peu amènes ce que lui et sa fiancée pouvaient faire de leur demande, mais la prudence s'imposait. Les Malfoys possédaient une puissance et une influence considérable. Lucius avait mentionné le conseil des gouverneurs, mais sa voix portait aussi jusqu'à Serpentard. Un mot de lui et la salle commune des Verts et Argents deviendrait un enfer pour Severus. On n'insultait pas un tel individu et on ne refusait pas impunément d'accéder à ses demandes. En tout cas pas sans une raison valable, et diplomatiquement acceptable.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai. J'ai beaucoup puisé dans les réserves de l'école. Slughorn risque de finir par s'en apercevoir.

« Tu n'as qu'à acheter les ingrédients, je prends tous les frais à ma charge. Cinquante gallions te suffiraient ? » Le quatrième année resta bouche bée devant l'énormité de la somme. L'aristocrate se méprit sur son silence. « Bien entendu, il ne s'agit là que de tes dépenses. Dès la réception de la potion, tu recevrais à nouveau le même montant sur ton compte en banque . »

\- Mais – mais – mais c'est que je n'ai pas de compte chez Gringotts. Et de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser, j'ai à peine quinze ans, je suis mineur.

\- Les gobelins se soucient peu de la loi des sorciers. En bons banquiers, ils agissent avant tout en fonction de leur intérêt, et de ce que veut leur client. Surtout s'il s'agit d'un Malfoy. Je peux m'arranger pour qu'ils t'envoient un courrier réglant toutes les formalités, d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Severus crut à nouveau entendre la voix de Tom lui susurrer que si Lucius voulait tant qu'il travaille pour lui, il se trouvait en position de force pour négocier. Pouvait-il obtenir d'avantage ? « Dans ces conditions, je devrais pouvoir préparer quelque chose, mais ça me gêne un peu. Narcissa mérite la perfection et je ne pourrai lui envoyer qu'une potion préparée dans un vieux labo décrépit. Je suis sûr que j'obtiendrais un bien meilleur résultat, si je travaillais dans des installations dignes de ce nom, en m'y consacrant pleinement. Par exemple pendant les vacances. »

\- Cet été, le laboratoire du manoir se trouvera à ta disposition. Dobby veillera à ce que tu ne manques de rien.

\- Alors je vais m'y mettre dès que je disposerai des ingrédients.

Lucius fouilla dans ses poches et lui mit quelques pièces dans la main. « Vois dès aujourd'hui ce que tu peux trouver dans les boutiques du village. Il ne faut surtout pas contrarier Narcissa. Tu ne sais pas comment elle est dans ces cas-là. »

Le quatrième année acquiesça distraitement. Il voyait bien que l'aristocrate, ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, semblait pressé de partir, mais il s'en moquait un peu. Il peinait à réaliser sa chance. En réalité, il pourrait commencer à brasser dès qu'il rentrerait à Poudlard. Slughorn ne vérifiait pas les stocks. Le professeur se contentait de récupérer ses notes et de lui indiquer quels philtres médicaux il voulait. Certes s'il changeait d'avis, l'enseignant réaliserait vite que les ingrédients manquant ne correspondaient pas à ce que son élève déclarait préparer. Mais avec cinquante gallions, Severus allait pouvoir y remédier et combler les vides les plus criants. Il profiterait de l'occasion pour se constituer ses propres réserves. Et une fois la potion odorante livrée, il disposerait de cinquante gallions supplémentaires. Tout cet argent lui permettrait de subvenir à ses besoins pour les deux prochaines années. S'il se montrait économe, peut-être même pourrait-il achever sa scolarité avec cette somme.

Comme il s'y attendait, Lucius et Narcissa prirent rapidement congé et il se retrouva seul avec Viviane. Il tenait peut-être l'occasion qui lui éviterait de continuer à saluer les gens dans le couloirs. Toutefois, il allait falloir qu'il trouve quoi lui dire, au lieu de rester planté là à la regarder bêtement. Grande, blonde, longiligne, les cheveux coupés courts, elle lui souriait, même si ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose chez les serpentards. Il rassembla ses souvenirs sur les cours qu'ils suivaient ensemble. Slughorn la félicitait souvent pour son travail. Il tenait là un point d'approche. Il s'apprêtait à aborder le sujet, quand elle parla la première.

« Narcissa m'a vanté tes talents de potionniste. » Génial, il venait de devenir officiellement un fournisseur des Malfoys. « Elle n'accepte que la perfection. Tout le monde dit que tu es doué, mais je ne croyais pas que ce serait à ce point. »

Était-ce une trace d'amertume qu'il discernait dans ces paroles, ou bien une pointe de jalousie ? En tout cas, lui y voyait une opportunité. « Ce n'est pas si compliqué à brasser. Je pourrais te confectionner une potion odorante personnalisée, si tu veux. » Là ! Il n'avait pas raté la lueur d'intérêt dans le regard de son interlocutrice. « Mais pour cela, il faudrait que j'apprenne à mieux te connaître. »

\- J'ai un petit ami !

« Je pensais à la bibliothèque ! » Il ne savait pas lequel d'entre eux était le plus rouge. Comment pouvait-elle croire que lui et elle … Alors que pour lui, il n'y avait que Lily. Lily dont il se souvint brusquement qu'il se méfiait en ce moment. Toutes ces émotions s'avéraient trop compliquées à gérer, il les enfouit au plus profond de sa tête grâce à l'occlumencie. Ayant regagné un semblant de calme, il reprit. « J'ai remarqué que tu y étudiais souvent, tout comme moi. Je te propose juste qu'on y travaille ensemble de temps en temps. »

L'indignation de l'étudiante avait laissé place à une expression méfiante. « Si tu m'as vu, alors tu sais que je n'étudie pas seule, mais avec ma sœur Victoire et avec Régulus. Un élève dont tout le monde sait que tu détestes le frère. »

Cette fois, il reconnaissait une Serpentarde. Autant lui répondre honnêtement, avec un raisonnement qui lui parlerait. « À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui énerverait le plus Sirius Black, que je m'en prenne à son frère, ou que je m'entende bien avec lui ? »

L'argument fit son effet. «Dans la famille Black le cadet est un type bien, même si l'aîné s'avère une caricature de gryffondor. » L'avertissement se devinait sans peine. « Donc si on étudie un soir tous les quatre, tu me donneras un flacon de potion ? »

La négociation se déroulerait visiblement pas comme avec Lucius. « Si on étudie un soir ensemble, je ne te facturerai que les ingrédients. » Il valait mieux mettre un peu haut la barre de des conditions, pour pouvoir ensuite faire plus facilement des concessions. Comme elle ne semblait pas convaincue, il essaya de se montrer persuasif. « Tu te fournirais à la même source que Narcissa Black. Dans notre maison, elle a tout de même constitué la référence de la classe et du bon goût ! »

\- En effet, elle a représenté tout ça aux yeux de nombreuses élèves de l'école… Des élèves qui pourraient se montrer elles aussi intéressées par tes potions, si je leur en parlais.

La proposition le surprit et il regarda mieux son interlocutrice. Si ses vêtements paraissaient irréprochables et soigneusement repassés, un examen plus attentif montrait qu'ils ne relevaient pas de la dernière mode. Tous les sang-purs ne nageaient peut-être pas dans l'opulence, finalement. D'un autre côté, il se pouvait qu'il tienne là la possibilité de financer l'intégralité de ses études à Poudlard. « Donc, tu me proposes de m'amener des clientes ? »

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu leur ferais payer.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Un gallion, le flacon pour une journée. Cinq gallions le flacon pour une semaine. Si tu me trouves pour cinq gallions de commandes, je t'offre la dose pour une journée.

\- Et pour dix gallions de commande, j'aurai la dose pour une semaine ?

\- Tu sembles très sûre de toi.

\- Je crois que tu n'imagines pas l'image que Narcissa a conservée chez nous.

\- C'est ton domaine. Mais ça ne te dispensera pas des sessions d'études dont je te parlais.

\- Retrouve-nous jeudi, à la bibliothèque. Si à cette occasion, tu m'offres mon premier flacon, dimanche prochain, je te dirai combien d'élèves ça intéresse. Ces jours te conviennent ?

« Parfaitement. » Elle parlait comme s'il s'agissait de s'organiser de manière pérenne. Il n'avait envisagé que quelques soirées avec lesquelles il pourrait narguer l'aîné des Black, mais si elle pensait pouvoir lui ramener régulièrement des acheteuses, pourquoi pas ? Dans le cas où la compagnie des trois élèves s'avérait insupportable, il serait toujours temps de ne garder que la vente des potions.

\- Encore une chose. As-tu des ... « restrictions » sur la nature de ta clientèle ?

Il s'agissait peut-être d'un test, mais il allait se montrer pragmatique. « En matière d'argent, j'ai les idées larges. Si une élève peut payer, je me moque de son pedigree. »

\- Très bien, mais concernant sa maison d'origine ?

\- Tu es libre d'en parler avec les Serdaigles ou les Poufsouffles. Par contre, je ne brasserai pas pour les Gryffondors.

Il ne ferait aucun effort pour les amies de Lily. Elles ne l'aimaient pas et il le leur rendait bien. Il savait pertinemment qu'elles passaient leur temps à le dénigrer, conseillant à son amie de prendre ses distances avec celui qu'elles qualifiaient aimablement de « Serpentard graisseux. »

\- Alors on a un accord ?

\- On a un accord.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Juste à ce moment-là, il entendit un petit cri étranglé. Il tourna la tête et vit Lily au milieu de la chaussée qui le contemplait, les yeux écarquillés. « Severus ? »


	10. Brasser peut rapporter

**NDA **: désolé, j'ai fait une fausse manœuvre, tout à l'heure, et publié par inadvertance le mauvais chapitre. T_T

Erreur corrigée. Avec un peu d'avance, joyeux Noël à mes lecteurs!

* * *

Avant que Severus puisse dire un mot, Lily prit la parole.

\- Quand on m'a dit que tu avais retrouvé Malfoy à Pré-au-Lard, et que vous discutiez tranquillement dans la rue, je ne voulais pas le croire. Mais je vois que tu t'es trouvé de la compagnie. Heureusement que tu m'as assuré que tu ne parlais plus aux serpentards.

\- Tu connais Lucius ?

La gryffondor n'apprécia pas la question de Viviane. « Donc, tu as bien vu Malfoy tout-à-l'heure ! » Sur ces paroles, furieuse, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement.

Le jeune sorcier exaspéré se tourna vers la serpentarde. « Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ? » Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet incident semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

\- Techniquement, je lui ai juste posé une question. C'est elle qui a conclu d'office que tu avais rencontré Lucius. Tu n'as qu'à filer la retrouver et lui expliquer qu'on a causé potions. C'est la stricte vérité, après tout. Et si elle reste fâchée, arrange-toi pour mentionner que je me rendais à un rendez-vous avec mon petit ami. Tu sais, John Lucas, préfet de sixième année, et capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch. D'ailleurs je suis en retard. On se voit jeudi prochain. Tchao.

Il ne voyait pas très bien en quoi un exposé sur la vie sentimentale de l'étudiante pourrait arranger les choses, mais de toute façon, il fallait qu'il retrouve son amie. Il arpenta les rues pendant un bon quart d'heure, sans résultat. L'inquiétude commençait sourdement à le gagner, quand il reconnut le rire de Lily. Il courut plus qu'il ne marcha dans la direction d'où venait le bruit. Comme il tournait à un coin, il découvrit la source de cette hilarité.

Des flocons qui dansaient dans l'air. Bien sûr ils ne flottaient pas spontanément de cette manière, mais sous l'action de la baguette d'un sorcier. Celle de James Potter, plus précisément. Et le spectacle semblait beaucoup plaire à Lily Difficile de croire que, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'énervait contre deux serpentards.

Severus décida qu'en fait, il n'avait pas tellement de se réconcilier tout de suite. Dans un coin de son esprit, Tom lui rappelait la découverte des runes par les Maraudeurs, ou encore leur adaptation si rapide à _Hominem Revelo_. Peut-être ne fallait-il pas chercher bien loin pour trouver qui avait rapporté à la gryffondor qu'il discutait avec Lucius. On pouvait parier que le coupable avait les cheveux en bataille, des grosses lunettes et un ego surdimensionné. Grâce à l'occlumencie, il enfouit toutes ces idées dans un coin de son esprit. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à les affronter. Et puis il savait pertinemment que le temps éroderait ses soupçons. Bientôt le remord et l'angoisse le pousseraient à se rapprocher à nouveau de Lily. Encore une fois.

Pour le moment, cependant, il valait mieux qu'ils prennent un peu de distance. Vu son humeur actuelle, il risquait de lui dire des choses pas très agréables qui creuseraient le fossé entre eux. Il frissonnait en prenant le chemin du retour, et il voulait croire que c'était à cause du froid et non de la colère. Sûrement un défaut dans le sort de réchauffement qu'il avait lancé sur ses vêtements. Il ne manquait pas de talents, mais parfois il valait mieux s'en remettre à des professionnels. Le contenu d'une vitrine attira son attention. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, le souvenir des pièces données par Lucius le décida et il entra dans la boutique.

Quand il ressortit, il portait enfin une sur-robe à sa taille. Quoique pas particulièrement seyante, au moins, elle lui tenait chaud. Il ne s'était pas arrêté là. À son avant-bras gauche, un harnais fixait désormais sa baguette sous sa manche. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'entraîner à dégainer correctement. Il s'agissait d'un modèle en cuir assez simple, mais il se faisait fort de l'améliorer en y gravant quelques runes de son cru. D'ici peu, personne à part lui ne pourrait toucher l'étui.

Il se demanda si ça valait la peine de se désillusionner, puisqu'il laisserait des traces dans la neige. Comme le soleil commençait à se coucher, il opta pour une version légère du sortilège. La pénombre aidant, si les Maraudeurs l'agressaient, ils ne pourraient pas le viser précisément. Un peu rasséréné, il prit la direction de Poudlard, en se concentrant sur le travail qui l'attendait. Il commencerait par s'exercer à tirer sa baguette, l'activité physique lui viderait l'esprit. Il finirait la soirée dans son laboratoire, il avait une potion à brasser.

Les jours qui suivirent ne s'avérèrent pas trop frustrants. Son nouveau fourreau lui permit de rapides progrès et, bientôt, il constata avec satisfaction qu'il ne lui fallait plus qu'une fraction de seconde pour dégainer. Il décida de mettre l'accent sur les enchantements informulés. Sa nouvelle rapidité rendait ses mouvements difficiles à lire par ses agresseurs, alors inutile de leur faciliter la tâche en leur hurlant le nom du sort qu'il employait. Le mercredi suivant, il reçut un courrier des gobelins qui l'informaient qu'il possédait désormais un compte dans leur banque, crédité de cinquante gallions. Enchanté de cette nouvelle, il laissa s'écouler un délai raisonnable, pour ne pas éveiller la suspicion de Lucius et lui envoya la potion pour sa fiancée.

Il aborda avec un peu d'appréhension sa première séance d'études avec les sœurs Arès et le cadet des Black. Il ne savait pas trop s'il supporterait facilement de partager une table avec des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine. Afin de se donner une contenance, il avait emmené ses devoirs. Il se demandait par lequel commencer, quand Viviane lui posa une question sur le cours de Slughorn. Il saisit l'occasion et ils entamèrent à mi-voix une discussion sur les différents modes de découpe des ingrédients. Victoire finit par se joindre timidement à la conversation, ce qui lui permit de réaliser que les deux sœurs possédaient en matière de potion des connaissances plutôt honorables, même si bien sûr très éloignées des siennes ou de celles de Tom. Quand il y fit allusion, elles mentionnèrent avoir reçu de l'aide pendant les vacances. Sûrement un précepteur privé. Encore un de ces avantages que conférait l'appartenance à une famille de vieille noblesse.

Regulus Black ne lui adressa pas la parole de toute la session. À peine un signe de tête quand il était arrivé. De toute évidence, il continuait à appliquer la hiérarchie serpentarde. Avec son sang mêlé, Severus ne méritait au mieux qu'un peu de politesse distante. Le quatrième année regrettait un tel dogmatisme. Lucius malgré tous ses à-priori avait au moins su discerner son potentiel et faire preuve d'un minimum de pragmatisme.

Au final, il dressait quand même un bilan positif de cette séance. Il possédait d'ores et déjà un premier souvenir pour faire enrager Sirius Black, et il y en avait d'autres à venir. Il devrait pouvoir compter sur Viviane pour rendre ces moments supportables. Par chance, elle semblait considérer que cela faisait partie de leur arrangement. Il devait admettre qu'elle se révélait efficace. Au bout de deux semaines, il dût lui demander de limiter les commandes à une douzaine de gallions hebdomadaires, avec une préférence pour les gros flacons. S'il ne posait pas de limites, il ne trouverait bientôt plus de temps pour ses recherches ou son entraînement.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel succès. Il prévoyait d'arrêter de brasser en mai, pour pouvoir préparer sereinement les examens de fin d'année, mais à cette époque il posséderait sans doute une petite centaine de gallions. Malgré la perspective d'un compte chez Gringotts bientôt garni d'une somme confortable, il commençait à se demander s'il ne pourrait pas reprendre cette activité après l'été. Après tout, il n'en aurait pas fini avec ses études quand il quitterait Poudlard. Disposer d'un capital lui faciliterait l'existence pendant qu'il se trouverait en apprentissage chez un maître des potions.

Après trois semaines infructueuses, il renonça à parler au cadet des Black. Pour le moment, il se contenterait de travailler à la même table que lui. Il trouverait bien comment présenter leurs sessions à son avantage. Par contre, ses discussions avec les sœurs Arès présentaient des bénéfices inattendus. Elles avaient attiré son attention sur les contraintes juridiques liées à l'usage de certaines potions. Jusqu'ici, il avait juste estimé qu'il devait faire attention quand il touchait à la magie noire, mais les choses s'avéraient plus complexes. Le sujet n'intéressait pas trop Tom, et Severus multiplia les séjours à la bibliothèque. Il aurait espéré pouvoir y travailler tranquillement mais, de toute évidence, c'était trop demander.

Vers la fin du mois de mars, alors qu'il tachait d'appréhender les subtilités de l'usage des philtres de chance, une voix désagréable fit voler en éclat sa concentration.

\- Combien pour ton parfum ?

Il leva les yeux et observa quelques instants l'étudiante au blason rouge et or qui le dérangeait. Alice Prisatch, une amie de Lily, en quatrième année comme elle. Une gryffondor typique, à qui le culot et l'entêtement tenaient lieu d'éducation. S'il l'envoyait promener, elle était du genre à s'énerver, le ton monterait, et Mme Pince, les expulserait pour la journée. Hors de question. Entre deux mots, il devait choisir le moindre. Avec un soupir, il referma son livre. Il faudrait qu'il attende pour connaître le délai minimum entre l'ingestion de _Felix Felicis_ et le début d'un examen. Mais elle ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte. Reculant sa chaise, il se leva et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Bonjour ma chère Alice. Quel plaisir de te voir aujourd'hui.

\- Tu en veux combien pour ton parfum ?

\- Bonjour Alice.

\- Ton parfum, ça me coûterait combien ?

\- Bonjour.

\- Combien pour...

\- Bonjour.

\- BONJOUR !

Le serpentard sourit intérieurement. Rien de tel qu'une petite leçon de bonnes manières, pour remettre un importun à sa place. Surtout si on l'administrait en combinant impassibilité et ironie. « Ma chère Alice, encore que j'apprécie l'enthousiasme avec lequel tu me salues, je te prierais de modérer tes ardeurs. Si tu continues à faire preuve d'une telle passion à mon encontre, on risque de nous demander de quitter les lieux. » Le visage de son interlocutrice s'empourpra, mais elle fit un gros effort et se contint. Elle devait vraiment tenir à ce qu'il brasse pour elle. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser.

\- Je veux un flacon de ton parfum. Ça coûte combien ?

\- Je me ferai un plaisir de te préparer une potion odorante, et de te la remettre contre une cinquantaine de gallions.

\- Hein ! Mais c'est super cher !

\- Je peux t'assurer que c'est la somme qu'on m'a proposé dès la première fois où on m'a demandé ce genre de philtre.

\- Tu te moques du monde, Rogue.

\- Ah non, ce n'est pas ça se moquer du monde. Imagine une étudiante de Poudlard qui conseillerait à une de ses amies de ne pas fréquenter un serpentard. Elle insisterait sur ce point, encore et encore, dénigrant le serpentard, allant jusqu'à le traiter de « sale type graisseux ». Et puis un jour, elle débarquerait tranquillement, dérangerait le serpentard dans son travail sans prendre la peine de s'excuser et lui demanderait une potion de but en blanc. Adopter ce genre d'attitude, oui, on peut considérer que c'est se moquer du monde.

Le regard de l'étudiante se durcit.

\- Tu as raison, je te vois comme une sale type graisseux et même pire. Je n'aime pas ta tête, je n'aime pas tes cheveux, je n'aime pas ton nez, je n'aime pas tes dents. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Je suis sûre que Lily pense comme moi. Alors que Potter, la manière dont elle le regarde ...

\- Dégage !

Il serrait le bord de la table si fort que ses jointures blanchissaient, mais il sentait que s'il relâchait sa prise, il saisirait sa baguette et ferait pleuvoir les maléfices. Le genre d'idiotie qui lui interdirait l'accès à la bibliothèque. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Mais pas loin.

La quatrième année dût le sentir, car elle recula d'un pas. Malheureusement, comme souvent dans sa maison, confondant courage et obstination, au lieu de détaler, elle reprit.

\- Lily ne voit pas tout chez Potter. Il y a des choses qu'il ne lui montre pas. Des choses qu'il ne veut pas qu'on sache, mais qu'une observatrice attentive peut remarquer.

Alors comme ça Potter cachait des petits secrets honteux. En soi, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, vu le personnage. Mais s'il les dissimulait même aux autres gryffondors, il devait s'agir d'informations particulièrement croustillantes.

\- Raconte.

\- Et mon parfum ?

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu as à révéler.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que j'aurai mon flacon si je parle ?

\- Réfléchis un peu. Tu as dit « des choses ». Ça implique qu'il y en a au moins deux. Moi non plus, je ne peux pas savoir si tu bluffes. Tu vas m'en dévoiler une maintenant et si je veux connaître la seconde, il faudra que je te donne la potion.

Quand il vit la compréhension gagner le visage de son interlocutrice, il lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. N'importe quel serpentard de première année aurait pu tenir ce raisonnement.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle se décida.

\- Tu as dû te remarquer, que, parfois, James semble sortir de nulle part…

\- Si tu crois m'apprendre qu'il sait se désillusionner…

\- Il a une cape d'invisibilité.

Une cape d'invisibilité. Un objet magique pas très courant, mais ça expliquait comment Potter faisait pour se dissimuler et lancer quand même des sorts à pleine puissance. Intéressant.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre eux, un soir.

\- Tu viens de gagner ta potion.

Une dose pour la journée, pas plus. Certes elle venait de répondre à une question qu'il se posait depuis Noël, mais il ne voyait pas comment tirer avantage de cette information.

\- Je préparerai plusieurs flacons, en prévision de tes autres révélations.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un autre moyen de les obtenir ? Je vais en avoir besoin régulièrement. Je… je vois un garçon.

À priori, elle ne détenait donc plus qu'un autre renseignement sur Potter. Il évita de lui dire ce qu'il pensait des histoires sentimentales des rouges et or. L'amour poussait vraiment les gens aux pires bêtises, mais sur ce coup, il ne s'en plaignait pas.. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il croyait savoir à qui elle faisait allusion. Il l'avait vue plus d'une fois discuter avec un gryffondor. Franck quelque chose. Un des très rares élèves qui ne se pâmait pas d'admiration devant Potter et son gang. En même temps, il se trouvait en sixième année, ça devait lui donner un peu plus de maturité. Alice, comme Viviane, semblait aimer les garçons plus âgés. Le parallèle lui donna une idée.

\- Je peux te proposer une solution. Tu n'as qu'à venir travailler avec Lily à la bibliothèque. Tu me préviens avant et je m'arrange pour passer. Je vous salue et tu m'invites à m'attabler avec vous.

\- Hein ? Mais Lily va trouver ça bizarre. Surtout que je ne vais jamais à la bibliothèque.

\- Ça, c'est ton problème. Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu veux améliorer tes notes catastrophiques.

\- Je te préviens...

\- Tu veux que je te prépare la potion odorante ?

\- Oui, mais ...

\- Je te fournis un moyen de l'obtenir. Un moyen honnête, qui ne transgresse aucun règlement de l'école. Tu auras ton flacon lundi, ça te donne le temps de réfléchir. À toi de voir.

Il campa tant et si bien sur ses positions que, de guerre lasse, la gryffondor prit congé. Une fois seul, il fit le point. En fait, ça ne l'étonnait pas trop qu'un adolescent de quinze ans possède une chose aussi rare qu'une cape d'invisibilité. Pas quand il s'agissait de James Potter, enfant chéri de Poudlard et chouchou de Dumbledore. Il était prêt à parier que ce genre d'accessoire se trouvait sur la liste des objets interdits à l'école, mais que, même s'il dénonçait les faits au directeur, celui-ci ferait preuve de son favoritisme habituel. De toute façon, la question ne se posait pas. Il n'avait pas de preuve, juste la déclaration d'une élève, qui elle-même n'avait fait que rapporter une conversation.

Il se trouvait dans une impasse, il valait mieux qu'il tienne cette information en réserve, en prévision d'une bonne occasion pour l'exploiter. Le point positif c'est qu'il disposait d'une nouvelle opportunité pour se rabibocher avec Lily. Certes, son Tom intérieur lui faisait remarquer qu'il lui revenait à nouveau de faire le premier pas, mais il l'ignorait. Elle lui manquait. Elle était sa meilleure amie, et la plus brillante sorcière qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. La plus jolie également. Cette dernière réflexion lui rappela les paroles d'Alice. Le soir venu, il resta plus longtemps que d'habitude dans le cabinet de toilette du dortoir, à se regarder dans le miroir. Oui, il avait les cheveux gras, un gros nez déformé, ainsi que des dents inégales. Mais Lily n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, elle ne s'était jamais moquée de lui. Si elle ne prêtait pas attention à son physique, ça ne valait pas la peine qu'il l'améliore. Par contre cela pourrait lui servir qu'il s'entraîne à sourire sans ouvrir la bouche et à parler en écartant les lèvres aussi peu que possible. Il existait encore de nombreux sorts qu'il ne pouvait pas lancer de manière informulée. Avec cette nouvelle méthode, les Maraudeurs ne réussiraient pas à deviner les formules qu'il utilisait. Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu'ainsi, on ne verrait plus ses dents. Aucun.

Quand il remit la potion à Alice, elle lui apprit avoir trouvé une solution. Lily et elle se trouveraient à la bibliothèque, dès le lendemain. Incroyable comme une bonne motivation amenait les gens à se surpasser. Malheureusement, la soirée de mardi ne se déroula pas comme il l'espérait. Une troisième gryffondor, Mary McDonald, s'était jointe aux deux autres. Et elle semblait considérer qu'étudier consistait à colporter les derniers ragots sur les élèves. Il abandonna vite l'idée de se réconcilier avec son amie ce jour-là. Non seulement, il trouverait sûrement pas d'occasion pour lui parler, mais il avait remarqué le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, quand il s'était assis à leur table. Pour ne pas perdre la face, il entreprit de mettre au propre le brouillon d'un de ses essais. Il fallait qu'il voie les choses de manière positive. Il pouvait considérer tout ça comme un exercice pratique d'occlumencie. Rester impassible en présence de Lily, avec les oreilles bourdonnant de la dernière rumeur sur une hypothétique liaison entre Flitwick et Chourave, prouverait qu'il se maîtrisait parfaitement.

De manière surprenante, Alice sembla le prendre en pitié et lui demanda une précision sur le cours d'arithmancie. Si elle considérait qu'elle devait lui faciliter la séance, alors elle avait plus de points communs avec Viviane qu'il ne l'aurait cru. À moins qu'elle craigne juste de voir disparaître sa source de potions. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Lily s'en mêla.

\- Tu es content, tu vas pouvoir étaler ta science.

Tâchant de se contrôler, il s'efforça de répondre calmement.

\- Je compte juste répondre à la question qu'on m'a posé.

\- Il y a beaucoup de gens qui te posent des questions en ce moment.

Apparemment ses sessions avec les sœurs Arès et le cadet des Black ne passaient pas inaperçues. « Il m'arrive en effet de travailler avec d'autres élèves, mais je ne vois pas en quoi... »

\- Et en plus tu fayottes avec les profs. Tu manges vraiment à tous les râteliers.

Elle faisait allusion à ses recherches ? Dans ce cas elle oubliait allégrement sa participation au projet sur les runes. Luttant pour se calmer, il reprit : « Si je discute avec les enseignants... »

\- C'est pour leur lécher les bottes.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas s'en sortir avec de grands yeux humides et un sourire enjôleur. » Excédé, il avait répliqué du tac-au-tac. Sa réplique dut faire mouche, car Lily devint rouge de colère. Soucieux d'éviter une bruyante querelle en pleine bibliothèque, il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et quitta la table. Il fit semblant de chercher un livre dans les rayonnages pendant cinq minutes, avant de voir Alice le rejoindre, comme il s'y attendait. Il lui remit discrètement une fiole.

\- Voilà ta potion.

\- Tu pouvais pas te maîtriser un peu ? Vous êtes pénibles tous les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai ouvert les hostilités.

\- C'est pas la question. Il va falloir que tu te contrôles mieux la prochaine fois.

\- Tu penses qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

\- Tu connais Lily. Elle a mauvais caractère, mais ça ne dure pas. Même si sur ce coup-là, elle semble très remontée, je lui parlerai. Je trouverai bien comment arranger les choses.

Donc il y avait encore de l'espoir. Tant mieux. Avec son amie, il ne savait décidément pas sur quel pied danser. En ce moment précis, elle l'exaspérait, mais elle le troublait. Il s'en méfiait, mais il voulait la revoir. Leur dispute de tout à l'heure illustrait bien cette ambivalence. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait le faire réagir comme ça. Pour l'instant, il laissait Alice se charger d'arrondir les angles En attendant, il allait apprécier sa prochaine séance d'étude avec les deux serpentards et la petite poursouffle. Au moins là, tout se déroulerait calmement et sans péripéties.

Du moins, le pensait-il.


	11. Petite fête chez un professeur

Lors de sa nouvelle séance de travail avec les sœurs Arès et le cadet des Black, Severus entreprit d'expliquer à Victoire l'importance du mélange des éléments dans la préparation d'une potion. En aidant la Poufsoufle, il abordait des sujets de troisième année susceptibles d'intéresser Regulus Black. L'entreprise ne s'avérait pas trop pénible. Conformément aux valeurs de sa maison, la petite étudiante travaillait dur. Avec ce genre d'interlocutrice, donner une leçon s'avérait presque supportable. Sa tactique ne rencontrait pas beaucoup de succès, cependant, et il commençait à chercher une nouvelle approche, quand on l'interpella.

« Ah, Severus, toujours aussi studieux, à ce que je vois. » Chose incroyable, Slughorn s'était rappelé de l'existence de la bibliothèque. En même temps, tant qu'il ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait mis un laboratoire à sa disposition, cela ne gênait pas le quatrième année. « Je viens de lire vos dernières notes sur les mélanges de potions. Absolument remarquable, tout comme les philtres que vous préparez. Décidément mon garçon, vous progressez de jour en jour. »

\- Merci monsieur, mais je sais bien qu'il me reste encore beaucoup de progrès à accomplir.

\- Hélas, je crains que vous n'ayez raison. Malgré tout votre talent, vous risquez de ne pas pouvoir finir votre projet cette année.

L'enseignant ne lui apprenait rien. Il prenait garde à doser ses efforts. Ainsi, en septembre prochain, il disposerait d'un prétexte tout trouvé pour garder l'accès aux installations. « Je le déplore, monsieur, mais je ne veux pas que mes résultats dans les autres matières s'en ressentent. »

\- Oui, je comprends. Mes collègues continuent à chanter vos louanges. Vous faites honneur à notre maison. Mais je vous avouerais que j'apprécie particulièrement la manière dont vous suivez mes cours et votre capacité à brasser. Par exemple, votre cordial. Un vrai régal. On peut y déceler, dès la première gorgée, des notes subtiles dont le raffinement …

« Je vous en prie, monsieur, arrêtez. Vous allez me gêner. » Visiblement, il ne ferait pas l'économie d'une excursion à Pré-au-Lard, pour mettre la main sur une nouvelle bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il arrangerait à sa manière. Au moins il savait maintenant pourquoi Slughorn se trouvait à la bibliothèque. En même temps, avec un peu de chance, cela suffirait pour lui conserver le laboratoire après l'été. « Je vais finir par culpabiliser de ne pas consacrer tout mon temps à mes recherches sur les potions. »

\- C'est vrai, j'oubliais votre intérêt pour les runes et les sortilèges. Si j'en crois Flitwick, vous aurez atteint votre objectif avant les examens ?

« Tout à fait, monsieur. » En fait, avec l'aide de Tom, il avait déjà résolu le problème, mais il prenait garde à ne pas montrer ses progrès. Le cas échéant, il voulait pouvoir approcher le petit enseignant en septembre, avec un nouveau projet, histoire de décrocher une nouvelle autorisation d'entrer dans la section restreinte de la bibliothèque.

\- Et c'est là-dessus que vous travaillez, mon garçon ?

Avant que le quatrième année puisse répondre, Victoire le devança. « Il m'aide en potions. » Fichus Pouffsoufles ! Il lui consacrait une poignée de minutes, et elle se sentait obligée de chanter ses louanges. Maintenant Slughorn allait trouver qu'il se dispersait trop. Bizarrement, le gros enseignant parut au contraire assez impressionné.

« Eh bien dites-moi Severus ! Vous brillez en classe, vous menez deux projets de recherche de front, et vous trouvez néanmoins le temps d'aider d'autres élèves. Ce qui vous amène d'ailleurs à vous retrouver en fort bonne compagnie. » Son regard passait alternativement de Viviane à Régulus Black, pendant qu'il semblait réfléchir. Il finit par se décider et tira de sa poche, une enveloppe pleine de petits bristols. Il en remit un au quatrième année. « D'ici une dizaine de jours, je recevrai quelques invités dans mes appartements. Nous ne serons pas très nombreux, pas plus d'une vingtaine. Il y aura surtout des élèves, mais aussi plusieurs personnalités extérieures. Joignez-vous donc à nous. »

Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, Severus contempla l'invitation avec méfiance. Quelle idée saugrenue de lui proposer d'assister à ce genre d'événement. Il devait s'agir d'un de ces cercles d'aristocrates mondains dont Tom lui avait parlé. Il supportait déjà difficilement de parler avec les sorciers qu'il voyait tous les jours, alors avec des snobinards inconnus, encore moins ! Il commençait à chercher comment échapper à cette corvée, quand une exclamation le tira de ses réflexions.

\- On t'a invité au C_lub de Slug _!?

Surpris, il regarda ses voisins de table qui le fixaient l'air ébahi. L'expression utilisée lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il prêtait surtout attention à la personne qui venait de parler. C'était la première fois que Regulus Black lui adressait la parole. Ça valait la peine de creuser un peu le sujet.

\- Le Club de Slug ?

Le sujet devait passionner le troisième année, car, oubliant ses à-priori, il reprit :

\- Slughorn a un don pour repérer les étudiants qui joueront un rôle important dans le monde sorcier. Il réunit régulièrement les plus prometteurs. Mais normalement, il ne s'intéresse qu'aux élèves de cinquième année et au-delà.

Donc il s'agissait bien d'un club élitiste. Severus montra l'invitation au jeune aristocrate.

\- En tout cas, il y met les formes.

\- Ne crois pas ça, il y a beaucoup de relâchement. Quand mes parents étudiaient à Poudlard, il organisait une réception digne de ce nom toutes les semaines. Maintenant, cela n'arrive plus qu'une fois par mois. Tu verras que dans quelques années, il n'en fera plus qu'une à Noël. En même temps, ça vaut peut-être mieux, quand tu vois qui il invite depuis quelque temps…

Le troisième année se tut brusquement, conscient d'avoir gaffé. Severus n'y prêta guère attention. Grace aux explications, il venait de se souvenir qui lui avait parlé de ces réunions.

D'abord Tom, et avec un certain enthousiasme. Donc le gros professeur n'hésitait pas à convier un sang-mêlé, s'il le jugeait prometteur, et ce depuis longtemps. L'enseignant faisait preuve de moins de préjugés que les élèves de sa maison. Et dans ce cas, ses paroles prenaient tout leur sens. Il découvrait qu'un de ses étudiants, non content de briller en classe, avait entrepris de créer des connexions avec des sang-purs issus de vieilles familles de l'aristocratie magicienne.

De ce point de vue, il comprenait qu'on lui prête un certain potentiel. Sauf que Slughorn se méprenait totalement sur ses motivations. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable comme Tom ou Lily. Cette dernière lui avait aussi parlé du Club de Slug et c'est plutôt elle que le professeur aurait dû inviter.

L'étudiant relut le bristol :

_Horace Slughorn a le plaisir de vous convier à la modeste réception  
qu'il organise le 12 avril dans ses appartements._

_Il vous attend à partir de 20 h, avec votre cavalière._

En effet, l'enseignant s'avérait très formel. Le passage sur la présence d'une cavalière retint son attention. En temps normal, cette condition à elle seule aurait suffi à le faire fuir, mais il tenait peut-être là l'occasion de se réconcilier avec son amie Gryffondor. S'il lui proposait de l'accompagner, ils feraient partie des rares élèves de quatrième année à avoir participé au Club de Slug.

C'est donc en se voulant raisonnablement optimiste, qu'il entra dans la bibliothèque, le mardi suivant. Malheureusement, dès qu'il prononça son nom, Lily quitta la table les laissant en plan. Alice eut beau jurer ses grands dieux qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple contre-temps et que, dès la semaine prochaine, ils travailleraient tous ensemble, il serait trop tard, la soirée aurait eu lieu.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand il s'assit avec les sœurs Arès et le cadet des Black, il n'aspirait donc qu'à étudier tranquillement. Ses compagnons d'étude ne voyaient cependant pas les choses ainsi. Le Club de Slug semblait les fasciner, et ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il avait décidé. Pour ne rien arranger, ce n'était pas Régulus mais Viviane qui le bombardait de questions et il sentait sa patience s'épuiser rapidement. Quand elle insista à nouveau pour qu'il accepte l'invitation, il craqua.

\- J'ai mieux à faire que participer à ce genre de comédie !

« Slughorn ne sélectionne que les élèves prometteurs. Tu dois y aller, tu ne le regretteras pas. » Devant le visage fermé de son interlocuteur, elle s'énerva. « Tu ne réalises pas ta chance. Tu te conduis vraiment comme un enfant gâté. » Venant d'une sang-pur, la remarque le fit bondir.

\- Puisque tu trouves ça si formidable, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Elle ne manquait vraiment pas d'aplomb. Il posa sa plume pour la regarder fixement.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu as un petit ami ? Préfet de sixième année et capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich, pour reprendre tes paroles. Je doute qu'il apprécie que je t'invite.

\- Et tu aurais tort. John est un serpentard pragmatique. Participer au Club de slug à mon âge constituerait une opportunité rare. Si je lui en parle, il comprendra que je saisisse l'occasion. Pour le reste… la jalousie trouve le plus souvent son origine dans le manque de confiance en soi et John n'a pas ce genre de défaut.

Autrement dit, ils ne le considéraient pas comme une menace pour leur couple. Il se sentit piqué au vif, mais déjà son Tom intérieur lui faisait remarquer qu'il tenait là une excellente occasion d'améliorer sa situation au sein de la maison des vert et argent. Et tout particulièrement auprès de Régulus, qui semblait enfin lui prêter attention. Comme pour le conforter dans son raisonnement, le jeune aristocrate reprit la parole.

\- Des tas de gens à Poudlard révéraient de venir à une de ces soirées. Mon frère et ses amis en parlent tout le temps.

Voilà qui constituait un argument de poids. S'il s'agissait de prouver sa supériorité sur les Maraudeurs et de les faire bisquer, il pouvait envisager de supporter la corvée de ce genre d'évènements. Potter et son gang devaient à nouveau commencer à se lasser, car leurs embuscades se faisaient moins fréquentes et moins élaborées. Il ne se faisait cependant aucune illusion. Ils finiraient par inventer quelque chose pour lui rendre la vie impossible. En attendant, pourquoi laisser passer l'occasion de remporter sur eux une petite victoire ? Il passa le reste de la soirée à peser le pour et le contre et, au moment de quitter la bibliothèque, il prit Viviane à part.

\- Tu parlais sérieusement, quand tu me proposais de m'accompagner ? Ça ne poserait pas de problème à ton copain ?

\- Je l'ai dit devant deux témoins. Si tu veux, on peut aller voir John pour que tu lui demandes toi-même.

« Non pas la peine ». Autant éviter ce genre de conversation anxiogène. Il allait courir le risque. « En admettant que j'accepte l'invitation de Slughorn et que je te demande de venir avec moi, tu réalises qu'il n'est pas question qu'à peine arrivée, tu m'oublies pour filer papillonner ? »

\- Pour qui tu me prends !?

\- Pour une personne qui n'est venue me saluer que le jour où elle m'a vu en compagnie de Lucius et Narcissa

\- N'inverse pas les rôles. Depuis des années, dès que quelqu'un voulait te parler, tu tournais les talons. Coté sociable, tu te poses un peu là.

Il devait reconnaître qu'à son arrivée à Poudlard, la compagnie de Lily lui suffisait amplement. À ce moment, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'entretenir des relations avec les autres. Heureusement Tom l'avait aidé à reconsidérer sa position.

\- De toute façon, tout ça, c'est du passé. On se donne rendez-vous dans la salle commune samedi vers huit heures moins le quart ?

« D'accord. Et je te tiendrai compagnie. Mais ce serait bien qu'on ne reste pas à l'écart » Devant l'air peu enthousiaste de son interlocuteur, elle insista. « Participer au Club de Slug est un privilège, mais surtout parce que ça permet de nouer des contacts prometteurs pour l'avenir. Dans ce genre de circonstances, chaque détail compte, à commencer par la tenue. » Elle hésita. « Ça serait bien que tu fasses un effort »

De toute évidence, il n'y couperait pas. Ça serait l'occasion d'utiliser les robes achetées au Chemin de Traverse avec les Evans. Il rechigna à suivre ses conseils, mais samedi soir, quand il la vit sortir du dortoir des filles, il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Dans ses vêtements élégants, elle ne possédait ni la beauté de Lily, ni la classe de Narcissa, mais elle n'en dégageait pas moins un charme indéniable. Il se secoua pour revenir à des réalités plus concrètes. Il assistait à cette soirée pour faire enrager les Maraudeurs et pour améliorer sa position au sein de Serpentard, rien de plus.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les appartements de Slughorn, Severus dut reconnaître que l'enseignant avait bien fait les choses. La salle de réception s'avérait assez grande pour accueillir tous les invités sans qu'ils se marchent sur les pieds. Adossé à un mur, un buffet bien garni devait sans doute beaucoup aux elfes de Poudlard. Juste à côté, un groupe d'instruments enchanté jouait tout seul une discrète musique d'ambiance. Le quatrième année avisa rapidement un coin de la pièce, vers lequel il se dirigea résolument, bien décidé à y rester toute la soirée.

Il fallut toute l'insistance de Viviane pour les amener au buffet afin qu'ils se servent à manger. Fidéle aux tactiques serpentardes, sa cavalière appliquait strictement leur accord : elle ne s'éloignait pas de lui, mais elle le poussait vers les autres. Il pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher, mais ça le stressait. Il fit appel à l'occlumencie pour supporter la tension et se concentra sur un souvenir plaisant. Le journal l'avait encouragé à venir. Tom aussi avait participé au Club de Slug dès sa quatrième année, ça leur ferait un point commun supplémentaire.

Le carnet pensait aussi qu'il devrait aussi en profiter pour analyser les relations entre les élèves présents. Il observa discrètement les convives. Tous plus âgés que lui, et se répartissant de manière plus ou moins équitable entre les quatre maisons. Les antagonismes habituels laissaient visiblement ici la place à une sorte de paix armée. Personne ne récoltait de regards hostiles, pas même lui. En fait, la plupart des invités leur jetaient plutôt à la dérobée des coups d'œil surpris à lui et à Viviane. Tant mieux. Ainsi, dès demain tout Poudlard aurait connaissance de sa présence à cette soirée, ce qui exaspérerait sûrement Black et sa bande.

« Ah, Severus, justement, je vous cherchais. » Levant les yeux, il vit Slughorn se diriger vers lui, accompagné d'un inconnu. « Ça me fait bien plaisir que vous ayez pu venir, mon garçon. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Severus lui tendit une bouteille de liqueur florale. Le temps lui avait manqué pour préparer quelque chose de plus élaboré. « Je travaille à une variante de mon cordial. »

\- Très bien, très bien, mon garçon. Je vois que vous vous trouvez en charmante compagnie. J'ai bien connu vos parents, mademoiselle Arès, je les invitais souvent. Je me demande même s'ils ne se sont pas rencontrés ici-même ? Savez-vous que je suis toujours en contact avec votre mère ? Je sais qu'elle poursuit une brillante carrière au département juridique du ministère. Il faudrait que je lui propose de se joindre à nous, un soir.

Severus commençait à connaître suffisamment sa cavalière pour savoir déchiffrer son langage corporel. Clairement, la conversation ne lui plaisait pas. Elle devait faire partie de ces gens qui n'aimaient pas qu'on les compare à leurs parents. Elle ne connaissait pas sa chance. Il aurait rêvé d'un père sorcier, et non d'un moldu comme Tobias.

En bonne serpentarde, elle ne s'énerva pas mais se débrouilla pour changer de sujet.

\- Je ne crois pas connaître votre compagnon… ?

\- Ah, oui ! Décidément, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je vous présente le maître des potions Damoclès Belby, un de mes anciens élèves. Il étudie actuellement l'effet des philtres sur les créatures non humaines. Ce genre de recherches l'amène à voyager énormément et il a failli ne pas pouvoir venir ce soir. Heureusement que je suis personnellement raccordé au réseau de cheminette. Albus a bien voulu m'accorder cette faveur, et j'avoue que ça m'est souvent utile. Il arrive même qu'on me contacte en plein nuit. Que voulez-vous, quand on connaît des sorciers importants dans le monde entier, il faut bien affronter ce genre de petits inconvénients. Mais je parle, je parle et j'en oublie l'essentiel. Severus, j'ai parlé à Damocles de vos recherches. Je lui ai fait lire une bonne partie de vos notes, et je crois qu'il aimerait en discuter avec vous.

Le nouveau venu ne tergiversa pas.

\- Grâce à Horace, j'ai en effet eu connaissance de vos travaux. Je ne vous apprends pas que, généralement, on n'aborde pas les applications de l'arithmancie avant la septième année ?

« Tout à fait » répondit l'étudiant, avec méfiance.

\- De ce fait, vous avez commis beaucoup d'erreurs de débutant. En premier lieu, vous sous-estimez le temps nécessaire pour atteindre vos objectifs. Vous n'aurez jamais fini cette année. Ensuite vous vous cantonnez à une étude théorique. Pour vous assurer de la pertinence de vos calculs, il faudrait que vous effectuiez des tests sur des sujets malades. Surtout, vous ne vous intéressez pas à la personne qui prendra la potion. Chaque individu peut réagir différemment, en fonction de son age, de son poids, ou de la nature de sa magie. En conséquence, il nécessitera une analyse arithmantique personnalisée. Et encore, il ne s'agit là que des cas les plus simples. Mon travail m'amène à étudier des créatures semi-humaines comme les maledictus ou les loup-garous. Je vous laisse imaginer la difficulté de la tâche.

Severus n'appréciait pas du tout le ton condescendant avec lequel on s'adressait à lui. Il s'apprêtait à exploser quand il sentit la main de Viviane se poser sur son bras, dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Il avait si peu l'habitude des contacts physiques, qu'il se figea sous l'effet de la surprise. Bien lui en prit, car son interlocuteur n'avait pas fini.

\- Néanmoins pour un élève de quinze ans, il s'agit d'un travail absolument remarquable. Je n'ai moi-même abordé ce genre de problème qu'après la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard. J'ai d'ailleurs une question : comment pensez-vous qu'une potion médicale fonctionnerait sur un animagus ? S'il la buvait sous sa forme humaine et qu'il se transformait juste après, conserverait-elle son efficacité ?

\- Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Voyons… Contrairement à un loup-garou, un animagus qui se métamorphose conserve ses vêtements. Il les convertit donc en même temps que lui. On peut supposer que les ingrédients d'une potion se trouvant dans son estomac subiraient le même sort. Continueraient-ils à agir de manière identique pour autant ? Il va falloir que je me penche sur le sujet.

Ils se lancèrent dans une discussion technique passionnante, qui les accapara complètement. Même la plaisanterie que lança Slughorn sur la possibilité d'utiliser le professeur McGonagall comme sujet d'expérience, ne les déconcentra pas. Ils commençaient à envisager de se rendre dans son laboratoire pour tester sur le champ quelques nouvelles idées, quand le gros professeur intervint à nouveau. « Vous n'allez pas nous quitter maintenant, mes enfants. Vous l'avez dit vous-même Damocles, il va falloir des mois pour parvenir à des avancées tangibles. »

\- Horace a raison. Il vous faudra au moins un an et demi pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un tableau reprenant les principaux filtres de soins, et expliquant comment les combiner deux à deux. Mais, il s'agirait d'ors et déjà d'une grande avancée. Tenez-moi au courant de vos progrès, je vous prie, et n'hésitez-pas à m'adresser un hibou.

\- Volontiers.

Le jeune adulte prit l'air songeur. « Il ne s'agira que d'un travail théorique, mais je crois que ça pourrait intéresser plus d'un médico-mage. Je commence à me demander si, le moment venu, ça ne vaudra pas la peine d'en faire un article. »

« Oh, ce serait merveilleux » s'enthousiasma Slughorn. « Un étudiant publiant dans une revue avant même sa sortie de Poudlard ! Cela fait des décennies que ça ne s'est pas produit. Je ne connais qu'Albus qui aie réussi cette performance. Si vous y arriviez également Severus, cela présagerait d'un brillant avenir ! »

À ce moment, Severus faillit le questionner sur Tom Jedusor, mais la mention du directeur l'incita à la prudence. Le carnet l'avait mis en garde, il ne fallait pas qu'il attire sur eux l'attention de Dumbledore. Se faire connaître par ses prouesses académiques suffirait amplement.

Damocles Delby le contemplait toujours d'un air songeur. « Voyez-vous M. Rogue, vous n'en aurez sûrement pas fini avec vos recherches à la sortie de Poudlard. À ce moment-là, si le sujet vous intéresse toujours, faites-le-moi savoir. Je pourrais sans doute vous aider à continuer dans cette voie. »

Le quatrième année le regarda quelques instants, incrédule. S'il avait bien compris ce que sous entendaient ces dernières paroles, il venait de décrocher une proposition pour être pris comme apprenti chez le maître des potions, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore passé ses examens de BUSE.

Définitivement une soirée mémorable.

* * *

**NDA** : merci à mes _Reviewers_ fidèles. Vous m'aidez à entretenir la flamme :-)

La Alice que je fais intervenir chapitre 9 est bien la Alice que Harry verra un jour à hospitalisée à Sainte-Mangouste. Je suppose qu'elle et Lily se connaissaient. Dans le tome 7, Lily à Rogue qu'elle le défend auprès de ses amies. Donc une attitude désagréable durant les années 70 me parait plus que plausible.  
Sauf que là, Severus subit l'influence de Tom...

C'est aussi pour ça qu'il se débrouille pas trop mal à Serpentard. Même si le chapitre ci-dessus montre que ça ne coule pas toujours de source.


	12. Révélations et excursion clandestine

**NDA** : d'abord, bonne année à tous :)

Serredaigle anonyme : Severus est pleins de gros défauts! Désagréable, associable, injuste, rancunier ... la liste est longue. Mais il possède d' importantes qualités: intelligence, ruse, loyauté, courage ... Sous l'influence de Tom, l'adolescent utilise plutôt les secondes, mais les premiers restent là. (et en effet l'horcruxe n'a pas décidé de devenir un mentor bienveillant et bénévole ...)  
Mais assez digressé, vous trouverez le chapitre ci-dessous (avec un micro clin d'œil cinématographique)

* * *

Le lendemain de la soirée chez Slughorn, Severus se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Avant de se coucher, il avait tout raconté à Tom : la rencontre avec Damoclès Belby, la discussion passionnante, la possibilité que le maître des potions le prenne comme apprenti. Il avait aussi mentionné avec un peu d'appréhension la perspective d'écrire un article de recherche avant même sa sortie de Poudlard.

Le journal s'était montré rassurant. S'il n'avait pas publié pendant sa scolarité, il s'était cependant illustré. Par exemple en mettant fin à une série d'incidents qui terrorisaient les élèves, ce qui lui avait valu de recevoir une distinction exceptionnelle encore visible dans la salle des trophées.

Ragaillardi, le quatrième année s'était endormi paisiblement, et ce matin, il se sentait plein d'énergie. Vu l'heure avancée, il ne pouvait plus aller manger dans le grand hall, aussi décida-t-il de passer par les cuisines, avant de filer vers son laboratoire. La conversation de la veille lui avait donné quelques idées qu'il brûlait d'envie de tester. Alors qu'il traversait la salle commune, on l'interpella.

\- Bonjour Severus.

\- Salut, Rogue.

Il tourna la tête et reconnut Viviane qui lui souriait. À coté d'elle, une main posée sur l'épaule de sa dulcinée, John Lucas lui faisait un signe. Après une brève hésitation, Severus esquissa également un geste de la main. Il eut l'agréable surprise de voir Regulus non loin amorcer un vague mouvement en retour.

Il arpenta les couloirs, le moral au beau fixe. Chez les serpentards, le moindre signe pouvait prendre une importance capitale. En le saluant devant leurs pairs, les sang-purs lui accordaient une visibilité et une reconnaissance nouvelle dans la hiérarchie de leur Maison. Presque aussi important, l'attitude de John indiquait clairement qu'il ne prenait pas mal la soirée chez Slughorn avec Viviane. Voici quelques années, les actions du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch auraient eu encore plus de poids, mais son aura déclinait un peu. D'abord, il avait l'audace de sélectionner les joueurs en fonction de leurs performances sportives, sans tenir compte de leur ascendance, ce qui froissait quelques susceptibilités. Plus grave, en dépit de tous ses efforts, les Gryffondors les dominaient toujours sur le terrain de jeu, à cause de ce maudit Potter.

Il n'en jugeait pas moins le bilan de sa soirée excellent et il passa le reste de sa journée à travailler avec enthousiasme. Le soir même, il envoyait un hibou à Damocles Belby. Il lui écrivait surtout pour résumer leur entretien, récapituler ses connaissances et évoquer de nouvelles idées.

Comme il n'escomptait pas de réponse immédiate, il aborda Mme Pomfresh, quand il la croisa dans les couloirs, le lundi suivant. Il espérait que l'expérience pratique de l'infirmière lui apporterait une point de vue inédit, mais sa démarche s'avéra infructueuse. L'adulte lui signifia assez sèchement qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont on pouvait soigner un animagus, un malédictus ou un loup-garou. Et ce pour la bonne raison qu'on ne trouvait pas ce genre de choses à Poudlard. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, mais peut-être n'aimait-elle tout simplement pas les créatures magiques ? Il tâcha de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et passa la soirée à discuter avec Tom. En fait, il cherchait une distraction, car il redoutait la journée de mardi, pendant laquelle il devait revoir Lily à la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, ses craintes s'avérèrent fondées.

Alors qu'il longeait les rayonnages, cherchant la table qu'elle devait occuper, il vit du coin de l'œil un éclair roux fondre sur lui.

\- Je ne rêve pas ? Monsieur daigne descendre frayer avec nous autres, humbles mortels ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pensais que tu aurais mieux à faire, maintenant que tu fais partie de l'élite de l'école.

\- Lily, qu'est-ce que tu … ?

\- En tout cas, félicitation, Severus. ET TOUS MES VŒUX DE BONHEUR !

Sur ces derniers éclats de voix, la gryffondor quitta les lieux avec pertes et fracas, suivies par ses amies. Soucieux de ne pas attirer plus l'attention de la bibliothécaire, il se fit discret et dût attendre la semaine suivante pour pouvoir rencontrer Alice, à la dérobée.

\- Ce coup-ci, j'imagine qu'on ne va plus travailler ensemble.

\- Lily ne décolère pas depuis qu'elle sait pour la soirée de Slughorn. En même temps, si tu...

« Laisse tomber, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à ce qu'on me fasse un sermon. Je suis là pour solder les comptes. » Il sortit deux flacons de sa poche. « Tu en mérites un d'ores et déjà. Choisis celui que tu veux. Je te donnerai l'autre, quand tu m'auras révélé le dernier secret de Potter. »

\- Et comment je peux savoir que tu ne vas pas le garder ?

« Les lions ne possèdent pas le monopole du sens de l'honneur ! » Et accessoirement, il ne voulait pas s'aliéner son interlocutrice, alors qu'elle pouvait encore s'avérer utile.

Alice désigna une bouteille, qu'elle attrapa précautionneusement.

\- Drôle d'idée quand même d'aller à cette réception avec une serpentarde. Lily rêvait d'y participer depuis des années.

\- Pour ta gouverne, je comptais l'inviter. Sauf que, quand j'ai voulu lui demander, elle est partie. Après, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serai privé de cet événement, alors que quelqu'un de ma Maison acceptait de m'accompagner.

\- Il fallait que tu m'en parles. Je lui aurai transmis ta proposition.

Il se traita intérieurement de tous les noms, pour ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. Pendant ce temps son interlocutrice poursuivait : « Parce que maintenant, elle est extrêmement remontée. Il n'y a pas pire qu'une fille jalouse. »

Il la regarda quelques instants sans comprendre. Lily jalouse ? Elle croyait que lui et Viviane … ? C'était absurde, cette dernière avait un petit ami. Il se souvint de l'incident à Pré-au-Lard Il s'était vu conseiller par la serpentarde de parler de John. Elle avait déjà compris ? Ça expliquerait le comportement de la gryffondor depuis lors. Néanmoins, un point ne collait pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu'elle se rapprochait de Potter. Depuis la fin de l'année, elle l'appelle par son prénom.

Alice détourna le regard. « Parfois les filles sont compliquées. »

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir, mais craignait une fausse joie. « Tu es sûre de toi ? »

\- Pourquoi tu crois que Potter t'agresse aussi souvent ?

En entendant ce dernier argument, il se sentait si heureux, que seule l'occlumencie l'empêcha de sourire bêtement. Jusqu'ici, il avait vu le binoclard comme un rival dangereux, mais désormais, il savait que la réciproque s'avérait vraie. Le gryffondor au sang-pur, issu d'une vieille et prestigieuse famille sorcière redoutait la concurrence d'un serpentard sang-mêlé et miséreux. Mieux encore, il craignait de ne pas l'emporter.

Cette nouvelle à elle seule valait le flacon de potion qu'il tendit à Alice, mais elle ne le comprit pas. « Le dernier point que les Maraudeurs veulent cacher, c'est qu'ils transgressent le couvre-feu. Régulièrement, ils quittent la salle commune au début de la nuit et ne rentrent qu'à l'aube. J'ai remarqué que ça arrivait quand Rémus était malade. Ils doivent aller le voir à l'infirmerie. »

\- Ça arrive souvent que Lupin n'aille pas bien ?

\- Tous les mois, j'ai l'impression. Et ils prennent des risques pour le rejoindre. En fait quand je les ai surpris en train de parler de la cape d'invisibilité, ils regrettaient qu'elle soit trop petite pour eux trois. Ça les oblige à sortir un-à-un.

Elle venait de lui révéler qu'il existait une possibilité d'affronter les membres du gang séparément. Il tenait enfin l'occasion qu'il recherchait depuis des mois. En ce moment, ils le traquaient moins - peut-être parce qu'ils le savaient en froid avec Lily - mais ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ce qu'il prenne l'initiative. Il balaierait Pettigrow, écraserait Black et massacrerait Potter. Il leur montrerait qu'il n'était pas juste Servilus le graisseux, mais un serpentard en pleine ascension sociale. Lui, il travaillait pour financer ses études, au lieu de se reposer sur la fortune familiale. Et dès sa quatrième année, un maître des potions envisageait de le prendre comme apprenti. Que le sportif du dimanche et le pseudo-rebelle en prennent de la graine !

Une fois qu'il aurait prouvé sa supériorité et sa valeur, il irait voir Lily pour tout lui expliquer. Il savait désormais qu'il avait une chance de gagner son cœur. Il devait cette nouvelle certitude à son interlocutrice. Malheureusement, mais il n'avait plus de flacons à lui donner.

\- Tu n'ignores pas qu'il suffit de s'adresser à Viviane, pour acheter une de mes potions. Normalement je ne brasse pas pour les gryffondors, mais il faut des exceptions pour chaque règle. Je vais l'avertir que tu peux lui passer commande. Un gallion, le flacon pour une journée. Cinq gallions le flacon pour une semaine.

Son interlocutrice le regarda, un peu incrédule.

\- Tu sais, Rogue, je ne retire rien à ce que je t'ai dit la première fois, dans la bibliothèque, mais je dois reconnaître que tu agis de manière tout à fait correcte.

\- Tous les serpentards ne rêvent pas d'exterminer les moldus et de diriger le monde.

En l'occurrence, faire fortune et conquérir Lily lui suffirait. Le soir-même, il racontait tout à Tom. Bien entendu, il ne fit qu'évoquer ce qui concernait son amie gryffondor, et il mit l'accent sur les Maraudeurs. S'ils avaient déjà discuté de la maladie de Lupin, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué une périodicité quelconque. Cela l'obligerait à patrouiller tous les soirs, pour avoir une chance d'affronter les membres du gang.

Ils étudièrent la topographie de l'école afin de trouver le lieu le plus pertinent. Suite aux événements de fin décembre, le quatrième année préféra éviter la tour des lions. D'un autre côté, agir trop près de l'infirmerie risquait d'alerter Mme Pomfresh. Il décida de se rabattre sur une série de couloirs mal éclairés, qu'il arpenterait légèrement désillusionné. Il voulait commencer dès le lendemain, mais le journal émit une requête.

Tom avait enfin choisi son sujet de recherches personnel : l'impact des rythmes naturels sur les propriétés magiques des plantes lors de leur croissance. S'il maîtrisait déjà la plupart des notions théoriques nécessaires à ses réflexions, il lui fallait l'aide de Severus, pour combler certaines lacunes.

C'est pourquoi l'étudiant se retrouva un mercredi fin avril à la bibliothèque, afin de recopier un calendrier regroupant, pour l'année en cours, les équinoxes, les solstices et les phases de la lune. Il voulait en finir au plus vite, mais évidemment c'était trop demander.

\- Rogue !

Il leva les yeux. « Bonjour Régulus. »

Le cadet des Black sursauta, comme pris en faute. « Bonjour Rogue. »

On voyait là toute la différence entre une gryffondor sans-gêne et un serpentard de bonne famille. Il importait cependant qu'il agisse avec discernement, c'était la première fois que le cadet des Black prenait l'initiative de venir lui parler. Avec un peu de chance, il disposerait bientôt de quelques munitions supplémentaires dans son arsenal de souvenirs.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- On m'a dit que tu brassais des potions, moyennant une contrepartie financière.

\- Uniquement des potions odorantes. Et à destination des étudiantes.

\- Je voudrais faire un cadeau. À Victoire.

Oh.

L'adolescent dût lutter pour ne pas sourire. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi son interlocuteur passait autant de temps à étudier avec les sœurs Arès. D'abord Lily, et maintenant le jeune aristocrate. C'était vraiment la période des révélations sentimentales.

\- Pas de souci. Je vais m'en occuper ce week-end et tu l'auras mardi prochain.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas commencer tout de suite ? Je voudrais inviter Victoire à Pré-au-Lard, samedi.

Les choses se compliquaient. Il entendait désormais consacrer ses soirées à traquer les Maraudeurs, pas à travailler dans son laboratoire. C'est dans cette optique qu'il avait sacrifié sa pause déjeuner pour passer à la bibliothèque. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas froisser son interlocuteur. Le soutien d'un sang-pur aussi prestigieux pouvait toujours s'avérer utile, que ce soit vis-à-vis des autres serpentards, ou contre Sirius Black. Comme avec Lucius, il importait de faire preuve de diplomatie.

\- Malheureusement, je ne dispose pas de tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Je vais les commander immédiatement, mais je ne les recevrai pas avant vendredi.

Son interlocuteur parut franchement déçu. Il hésita un instant avant de parler.

\- Si tu me fais une liste, je peux te procurer ce dont tu as besoin rapidement. Peut-être même dès ce soir.

Aucune boutique ne livrait aussi rapidement. Cela signifiait-il que le troisième année pouvait sortir de Poudlard ? Sûrement pas de manière officielle. Si ça se trouvait, il connaissait un passage secret pour accéder au village voisin. Dans d'autres circonstances, Severus aurait creusé le sujet, mais aujourd'hui, vaincre Potter restait sa priorité.

\- Tu comptes te fournir à Pré-au-Lard ? Ça risque de ne pas marcher. Leurs marchands n'ont pas toujours le niveau de qualité nécessaire. Il faut aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Eh bien en fait….

Il pouvait effectuer dans la journée l'aller-retour avec Londres ? Non seulement ça impliquait de sortir de l'école, un des lieux magiques les plus sécurisés de Grande-Bretagne, mais aussi de se déplacer sur des distances importantes, alors qu'il était trop jeune pour transplaner. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Severus décida de reconsidérer ses priorités. Potter et son gang attendraient un peu, il avait un mystère à résoudre.

\- Si tu m'emmènes effectuer les achats en personne, je pourrai préparer la potion plus rapidement, bien sûr.

\- Non, c'est moi qui m'en occuperai.

« Dans ce cas, je ne te garantis rien. » Il vit son interlocuteur hésiter et décida d'insister. « Choisir les ingrédients moi-même, me permettrait de brasser un philtre de qualité supérieure. Et tu peux compter sur ma discrétion. Si les professeurs venaient à savoir qu'il existe une astuce pour faire le mur, on en pâtirait tous. » Même lui trouvait ces arguments bancals, mais son interlocuteur se laissa convaincre. Son escapade de samedi avec Victoire devait vraiment lui tenir à cœur.

\- Rejoins-moi à l'entrée du parc, tout à l'heure, après les cours.

Ils se retrouvèrent comme convenu, et le jeune aristocrate entraîna aussitôt son compagnon dans une allée latérale. Tout en marchant, Severus tapotait d'un geste négligent son nez avec sa baguette. Il ne pensait pas se jeter dans un traquenard imaginé par les Maraudeurs, mais il entendait rester prudent. Ça ne coûtait rien de vérifier s'il détectait une odeur hostile à proximité. Une fois arrivé dans un endroit un peu isolé Regulus entreprit de leur assurer de la discrétion, à grand renfort de sortilèges. Severus envisagea de l'aider, mais préféra observer. Le jeune aristocrate utilisait des techniques inhabituelles, qu'il avait dû dénicher dans la bibliothèque familiale. Il ne fallait pas rater une occasion de s'instruire. Une fois assuré qu'on ne viendrait pas les déranger, le sang-pur prit une grande inspiration et appela : « Kreatur ! »

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage retentit et un elfe particulièrement peu attrayant se matérialisa devant eux. Visiblement d'un age avancé, le nouveau venu semblait flotter dans une peau trop grande pour lui. Des touffes de poil blanc sortaient de ses oreilles et ses yeux gris légèrement injectés de sang se posaient alternativement sur les deux humains. Avec mépris pour l'un, avec un respect proche de l'adoration pour l'autre.

\- Maître Regulus a appelé Kreatur. Comment Kreatur peut-il servir maître Regulus ?

\- Il faudrait que tu nous transportes à Londres, tous les deux, s'il te plaît.

« Kreatur fera tout ce que veut maître Regulus. Il emménera un représentant de la noble famille des Black et son ... "compagnon". » Le petit être accompagna ces derniers mots d'un reniflement dédaigneux. Severus aurait parié que le nouveau venu pouvait deviner son statut de sang-mêlé. Après tout, ces créatures disposaient de leur propre magie, voire de leurs propres sens.

« Severus et moi devons effectuer des achats » expliqua fermement le jeune aristocrate. « J'ai besoin qu'il m'accompagne. » Il se tourna vers le quatrième année. « Prends une de ses mains. »

« Attends. » Severus leva sa baguette … et se retrouva violemment projeté à terre, sous l'effet de la magie d'un elfe furieux.

\- Comment un infâme bâtard ose-t-il menacer maître Régulus ?! Le valeureux rejeton de la maison des Black, le soutien de ma pauvre maîtresse. Tellement plus digne et plus noble que son frère qui n'amène que la honte et le déshonneur. Personne ne fera de mal à maître Regulus !

« Calme-toi, Kreatur, Severus avait sans doute une raison. » Il se tourna vers son compagnon. « Explique-toi. »

\- Nous sommes des étudiants, consignés à Poudlard. Il serait malvenu qu'on nous remarque à l'extérieur. Moi, à la rigueur, peu de sorciers me connaissent, mais imagine que tu croises des amis de tes parents. Je vais juste nous appliquer des sortilèges de glamour, pour éviter ce genre de mésaventures.

\- Tu vois Kreatur.

\- Maître Regulus ne devrait pas cacher son noble visage. Un représentant de la grande maison des Black mérite que tous l'admirent !

Le quatrième année jugea opportun d'intervenir. « Il me semble que tous les membres de la famille Black ne méritent pas automatiquement l'admiration, Kreatur. Je crois d'ailleurs comprendre que tu n'apprécies pas trop Sirius Black. » Le petit être le toisa, visiblement partagé. « Moi non plus, je ne m'entends pas très bien avec le frère de ton maître Regulus. Je crois que nous pourrions échanger quelques anecdotes sur le sujet, à l'occasion. »

Il fit de son mieux pour apaiser l'elfe, tant et si bien que, vers six heures et demie du soir, deux jeunes sorciers arpentaient le Chemin de Traverse. Le premier arborait une chevelure d'un blond vénitien et portait un monocle, métamorphosé à partir d'un flacon vide. Le second lui exhibait à la face du monde une moustache et un bouc impeccablement taillés.

Severus n'aimait pas trop le reflet que lui renvoyaient les vitrines. Il trouvait que ces ornements pileux le faisaient ressembler à un méchant de film molldu, ou à certaines représentations du shérif de Nottingam. Il avait aussi utilisé un lacet pour attacher ses cheveux. Il rechignait à découvrir son visage, mais il réalisa que, outre le changement d'apparence, ça dégageait son champ de vision. Il en prit bonne note, cela pouvait servir dans un combat.

Il ne s'attarda pas dans la voie principale et entraîna rapidement son compagnon dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est dans ce lieu en marge, à l'atmosphère oppressante, qu'il savait pouvoir trouver ce qu'il recherchait. S'il acheta pour la forme quelques-unes des substances nécessaires aux potions odorantes, il fit surtout l'acquisition d'ingrédients plus contestables. Il n'excluait pas de devoir brasser un jour des philtres à la limite de la légalité. Autant profiter de l'occasion pour se constituer des stocks sans laisser de trace. Une fois satisfait, il fit signe à son compagnon qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Il laissa Regulus remercier Kreatur et fila vers son laboratoire.

Tout en commençant ses préparatifs, il fit le bilan des derniers événements. Il s'était plutôt attendu à emprunter un passage secret donnant sur un foyer connecté clandestinement au réseau de cheminette, pas à faire appel à une créature magique. Ainsi donc, les elfes pouvaient transplaner librement au sein de Poudlard. Dans un sens cela s'avérait logique. Cela permettait à ceux qui servaient au château de travailler plus efficacement. À priori, il ne s'agissait pas d'une information très connue, sinon Potter ou Black en auraient profité depuis longtemps pour l'attaquer dans le dos. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment en tirer profit, mais il allait garder le renseignement dans un coin de sa mémoire. Cela finirait bien par s'avérer utile.

En attendant, il commencerait dès que possible ses patrouilles à la recherche des Maraudeurs. Il ignorait combien de temps cela prendrait, et il faudrait qu'il s'organise pour réduire l'impact du manque de sommeil. Tom lui conseillait de s'arranger pour faire une petite sieste juste après les cours, avant d'attaquer ses devoirs, et ses recherches. Ensuite, il arpenterait les couloirs après le couvre-feu, jusqu'à minuit. Il ferait le bilan dans quelques jours, car il voulait aussi insérer ses entraînements dans son nouvel emploi du temps.

Le journal avait beau argumenter, Severus enrageait de ne maîtriser correctement que les techniques de défense. Au moins, en patrouillant, il pourrait faire ses exercices d'occlumencie. Il ne suffirait pas de déstabiliser Potter et Black, il faudrait que lui garde son sang-froid. S'il se débrouillait bien, sa vie à Poudlard évoluerait de manière drastique dans les semaines à venir.


	13. Altercation et conséquences inattendues

**NDA 1 **: une partie de ce chapitre constitue sans doute ce que j'ai eu de plus délicat à écrire depuis que je me suis lancé dans cette FanFic. C'est pourquoi, je fais une deuxième NDA à la fin pour m'expliquer.

* * *

Si la potion odorante pour Regulus ne lui posa pas de problème, Severus dut néanmoins faire face à quelques contre-temps avant de commencer à traquer les Maraudeurs. Quand il apprit à Tom qu'il avait fait des emplettes sur le Chemin des Embrumes, le journal lui fit une suggestion inattendue. L'expérience prouvait que les petites brutes ne renonceraient sans doute pas après une défaite. Pire, ils risquaient de devenir plus acharnés, pour prendre leur revanche. Dans ces conditions, pourquoi ne pas changer d'approche ? Il disposait désormais des ingrédients nécessaires pour brasser différents breuvages intéressants, dont la _Felix Felicis_. S'il buvait une dose de la potion de chance, tant qu'elle ferait effet, il pourrait réussir tout ce qu'il entreprendrait, ce qui impliquait vaincre le gang de Potter et conquérir Lily.

L'idée s'avéra très tentante. Il brûlait d'envie de terrasser ses ennemis, mais, quelque part, l'usage de la force lui semblait un aveu d'échec. En agissant ainsi, il s'abaissait au niveau du gang des gryffondors, au lieu d'utiliser ses qualités de serpentard. Par contre prendre le dessus à l'aide d'un philtre habilement concocté dans son laboratoire correspondait plus à son tempérament. Il hésita pendant deux jours, jouant avec cette hypothèse, et discutant longuement avec le carnet, avant d'y renoncer. Il fallait six mois pour obtenir la _Felix Felicis_, il ne supporterait pas d'attendre aussi longtemps.

Il décida cependant d'en commencer les préparatifs après les examens de juin. Cela pourrait toujours s'avérer utile de disposer d'une dose de potion de chance, le cas échéant. Il pouvait remercier le journal, qui le poussait à penser sur le moyen terme et à faire en sorte de disposer d'une solution de secours, au cas où son plan principal échouerait. Il effectua également quelques menus prélèvements dans les philtres médicaux qu'il brassait pour Slughorn. À l'avenir, il transporterait constamment sur lui de la Pimentine, une solution de régénération sanguine et un baume anti-hématomes. Il comptait livrer un combat difficile, il importait qu'il puisse se soigner seul et vite, le cas échéant.

Le dernier samedi d'avril, il sortit discrètement de la salle commune, peu avant le couvre-feu. Il avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi, profitant du calme offert par la sortie des élèves à Pré-au-Lard. Il se sentait en forme et d'humeur à en découdre. Il passa une heure à arpenter les couloirs, désillusionné juste assez pour ne pas trop entamer son énergie, sans détecter quoi que ce soit. Il commençait à se dire qu'il ne réussirait sans doute pas à sa première tentative, quand des senteurs familières lui chatouillèrent les narines.

Il se laissa guider par son sortilège d'_Odorus_, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Les effluves qu'il détectait lui semblaient perturbées comme brouillées, et elles se mélangeaient avec d'autres moins connues. Il se figea d'un coup quand il entendit une voix aux sonorités détestables. Sirius Black paraissait en verve ce soir : « Allez, viens quoi ! Juste cinq minutes ! »

\- S'il vous plaît, monsieur Black, lâchez-moi. Il faut que je rentre. L'heure du couvre-feu est passée.

\- Monsieur Black, c'est mon père, Lord Orion Black. Moi, c'est Sirius. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai juste un an de plus que toi.

\- S'il te plaît, Sirius, laisse-moi partir

\- Tu dirais pas ça, si c'était mon frère. Je vous ai vu au village tout à l'heure. Tu devrais pas traîner avec un serpentard. S'il te faut un Black, je me porte volontaire !

Severus s'était suffisamment rapproché pour observer ce qui se passait. Le Maraudeur se tenait face à Victoire, près d'une torche. Il l'avait attrapée par les avants-bras et il profitait de la lueur pour la dévisager avec un intérêt presque avide. Au bout de quelques instants, il reprit la parole.

\- Allez quoi ! Tu verras, on va se marrer.

En même temps, il entreprit de reculer vers une tapisserie, en entraînant l'étudiante avec lui. Severus évalua rapidement la situation. Le gryffondor voulait certainement amener la jeune fille dans une alcôve. S'il y parvenait, il deviendrait impossible de l'approcher sans se faire remarquer. D'un autre côté la lumière de la torche rendrait son camouflage inefficace s'il s'avançait trop. S'il renforçait l'enchantement, il risquait de s'épuiser. Enfin, Victoire se trouvant au milieu, elle faisait écran entre lui et le Maraudeur. Impossible de lancer un sortilège. Il devait prendre une décision, et vite.

Il se rendit visible et s'avança, baguette à la main.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es devenu sourd, ou si tu as perdu tes derniers neurones, Black, mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle te demande. Elle t'a dit de la laisser.

Le bellâtre leva la tête. « Ah, Servilus ! C'est ton jour de chance, je vais te laisser filer. Comme tu vois, je suis un peu occupé. » Il bafouillait légèrement, et semblait peiner à garder son équilibre, mais ne lâchait pas Victoire pour autant. Le serpentard réalisa la nature de l'odeur bizarre qu'il sentait depuis un moment : l'alcool. De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à savoir se procurer du whisky pur-feu au village. Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'une bonne nouvelle, car la boisson semblait altérer le comportement du gryffondor, le rendait nettement moins prévisible. Il avait compté sur l'effet de surprise ou sur la volonté d'en découdre de Black pour qu'il laisse s'échapper l'étudiante, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Il allait devoir pousser plus loin la provocation.

\- C'est vrai que d'habitude je t'obéis avec enthousiasme, n'est-ce pas... ? Malheureusement, je vais devoir décliner ta généreuse proposition. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Regulus.

Il vit avec satisfaction son interlocuteur se rembrunir.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher de Reg. Tu vas …

\- Ah, mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux, on s'est découvert des affinités communes. Ça nous arrive d'étudier ensemble, désormais. Je crois que ça l'a impressionné que Slughorn m'invite à son club.

\- Espèce de sale petit menteur, tu ne fais que …

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'insulte Black. Oublie Victoire et attrape ta baguette, qu'on s'explique. À moins que tu n'aies peur de m'affronter tout seul ? En même temps, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Fort avec les faibles, comme un vrai Gryffondor. J'ai cru comprendre que tu traites Kreatur comme …

Le Maraudeur propulsa brusquement l'étudiante vers Severus, qu'elle manqua percuter. Le serpentard eut juste le temps de voir son adversaire disparaître dans la pénombre, une expression étrange sur le visage. Dans l'air flottaient ces paroles bizarres. « On en a pas fini. »

Il voulut s'élancer, mais Victoire s'accrochait à lui en balbutiant des remerciements incohérents. Il se dégagea sans ménagement, mais perdit quelques instants précieux et se retrouva réduit à scruter vainement les ténèbres. Furieux, il se tourna vers la Poufsouffle.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas gêné, il n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

\- En revenant de Pré-au-Lard, je suis restée discuter avec Regulus. Quand on a réalisé que le couvre-feu approchait, on s'est dépêchés de rentrer, et je me suis perdue. J'ai cherché mon chemin, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Sirius. Merci Severus. Sans toi …

Pendant qu'elle débitait des inepties, il réfléchissait à toute allure. En temps normal, Black serait parti rameuter le reste de sa bande pour qu'ils lui tombent tous dessus. Il lança un _Odorus_ discrètement, mais ne détecta rien. L'alcool avait modifié le comportement du Gryffondor. Pourquoi avait-il pris cet air bizarre en partant. De toute évidence, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Le Serpentard repensa aux derniers mots prononcés. « On en a pas fini. » Et si ça concernait plutôt l'étudiante ? Dans ce cas, ça signifiait qu'il disposait d'un appât.

Il attrapa Victoire par le bras. « Tu ne peux pas rester ici, je vais te ramener à ta salle commune. On va prendre l'escalier le plus proche. » Il veilla à prononcer ces paroles avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, au cas où des oreilles indiscrètes de Maraudeur se trouveraient à proximité. Il prit soin également d'emprunter le chemin le plus évident, tout en tapotant son nez avec sa baguette, mais ne détecta rien.

Peut-être le bellâtre préférait-il s'en prendre à une élève seule ? Il pointa une direction. « Prends ce couloir, puis le deuxième à droite et tu arriveras dans votre corridor. »

\- Severus, je ne sais pas comment te dire …

Il ne se fatigua pas à l'écouter et s'éloigna. Dès qu'il eut tourné un angle, il se désillusionna hâtivement, avant de retourner précipitamment sur ses pas. Il suivit l'étudiante, attentif au moindre bruit tout en lançant régulièrement un _Odorus_, mais en vain.

Quand il discerna les tonneaux qui cachaient l'entrée sur le territoire des blaireaux, il comprit qu'il avait échoué. Si ça se trouvait, Black avait même réalisé pourquoi il rodait dans les couloirs. S'il avertissait les autres Maraudeurs, le Serpentard perdrait l'avantage de la surprise et toute sa stratégie tomberait à l'eau. Écœuré, il laissa ses émotions passer ses boucliers d'occlumencie et poussa un grognement de frustration.

« _Lumos_ ! » L'exclamation lui fit lever les yeux. À quelques pas de lui, Victoire brandissait sa baguette, dont la clarté neutralisa sans peine son malheureux sort de camouflage. Les yeux de l'étudiante s'écarquillèrent. « Severus ! »

Il tourna les talons sans même prendre la peine de répondre, exaspéré. Il venait d'enchaîner les erreurs : il avait mal évalué tant les réactions que les intentions de Black, il s'était mal désillusionné et avait révélé bruyamment sa présence. Résultat une étudiante de troisième année avait réussi à le repérer. Une Pouffsoufle, qui plus est ! Il valait mieux qu'il jette l'éponge pour cette nuit. Avec sa chance actuelle, il risquait de tomber sur un professeur effectuant sa ronde.

Il regagna son dortoir et tâcha de s'endormir. Trop énervé, il dût pratiquer longuement ses exercices d'occlumencie, avant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il finit par s'assoupir, mais se réveilla plusieurs fois en sursaut et ne parvint pas vraiment à se reposer. Il se leva tôt et de fort méchante humeur. Après un repas sommaire, il fila à son laboratoire, espérant que brasser lui permettrait de se détendre. En fin d'après-midi, voyant que ça ne servait à rien il décida d'aller s'entraîner. L'exercice physique lui permettrait au moins de se défouler.

Cependant, un petit passage préalable par ses quartiers s'imposait. La veille, trop frustré, il n'avait rien raconté à Tom et il entendait y remédier. Comme il traversait la salle commune, deux silhouettes vinrent se placer devant lui.

\- Rogue, il faut qu'on parle.

Regulus et Viviane se tenaient côte à côte, l'air extrêmement sérieux.

« Je vous écoute. » Mine de rien, il posa sa main droite sur son poignet gauche. L'attitude idéale pour attraper rapidement sa baguette le cas échéant. Il ne se faisait pas trop de souci, ses interlocuteurs paraissaient plus mécontents, qu'agressifs. Néanmoins, ça ne coûtait rien de se montrer prudent.

La serpentarde jeta un œil autour d'elle. « Ici ? » Apparemment, ils voulaient un entretien à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète.

Autant saisir l'occasion et prendre l'initiative. « Suivez-moi. » Il emprunta les couloirs à vive allure, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Elle donnait sur une pièce découverte pendant les vacances de Noël. Trop exiguë pour qu'il s'y entraîne, elle ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour une conversation privée.

En entrant, il tira sa baguette. « Regulus va sûrement poser des sortilèges pour s'assurer qu'on ne nous importune pas, mais j'en connais également quelques-uns de bien utiles. » Il veilla surtout à verrouiller l'entrée, et en profita pour vérifier qu'il ne détectait pas Potter ou Black.

Une fois sa besogne accomplie, il se tourna vers ses deux compagnons. « Alors ? »

\- Victoire nous a raconté ce qui est arrivé hier soir.

« Et ? » Il se tenait sur la défensive, suspicieux. Le troisième année allait-il lui reprocher son attitude agressive vis-à-vis du Gryffondor ? Jusqu'ici, il s'était toujours montré indifférent aux agissements de son frère, mais peut-être y avait-il des limites qui…

\- Merci.

Le jeune aristocrate lui tendait la main. Après un instant d'hésitation, Severus la lui serra. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit Viviane se diriger vers lui, les bras ouverts. Il réalisa qu'elle voulait l'embrasser et non l'agresser, mais cela ne le rasséréna pas.

\- Une poignée de main suffira amplement, merci.

\- Comme tu voudras. Victoire nous a expliquée comment tu l'avais secourue et protégée. Tu as poussé le tact jusqu'à te cacher pour veiller sur elle. On apprécie et on ne l'oubliera pas.

Peu à l'aise avec toutes ces effusions, il se prépara à prendre congé, quand la quatrième année reprit la parole. « On va aussi avoir besoin de ton aide. Il faut donner une leçon à Black, pour qu'il comprenne que ma sœur est hors limite. »

Surpris, il se tourna vers Regulus.

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ? Des représailles envers ton frère ?

\- On ne touche pas à Victoire. De toute façon, il ne se gêne pas pour dire à mes parents qu'il considère Potter comme sa vraie famille.

Apparemment, si les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient à un sang-mêlé comme lui pendant des années, ça ne valait pas la peine qu'on y prenne attention, mais si une sang-pur se faisait un peu malmener, il fallait tout de suite employer les grands moyens. Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur dire ce qu'il pensait de leur susceptibilité à géométrie variable, quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Comme tu l'as mentionné, ton frère et Potter sont très proches. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'avec leurs deux complices, ils forment une bande qui fait la loi à Poudlard ? Oubliez votre idée. Enfin, sauf si vous comptez faire la guerre aux Maraudeurs.

\- Et pourquoi tu crois qu'on t'en parle ? Tu les affrontes depuis des années. S'il y a une personne qui sait comment se battre avec eux, c'est toi.

Une conversation de septembre lui revint à l'esprit. « _Avery et Mulciber sont deux. Tu connais quelqu'un prêt à (…) se battre à tes côtés ?_ » À l'époque, il n'avait rien trouvé à répondre, et il avait dû s'adapter. Il tenait peut-être l'occasion de changer les choses. Si, plutôt que de chercher un moyen d'affronter les membres du gang séparément, il pouvait envisager une bataille rangée le rapport de force deviendrait nettement plus équilibré, même à trois contre quatre,

Cependant, avant de tirer des plans sur la comète, il fallait qu'il évalue ses alliés potentiels.

\- Retrouvez-moi, d'ici une heure, dans la salle commune.

Quand il les rejoignit, il leur fit signe de le suivre, sans un mot. Une attitude assez familière que les serpentards présents dans la pièce ne manqueraient pas de remarquer. Autant profiter de l'occasion pour afficher leur proximité et grimper encore un peu dans l'échelle sociale.

Il les conduisit dans sa salle d'entraînement personnel, où il leur expliqua :

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, je me bats contre Potter et les autres depuis bien longtemps. De ce fait, je sais ce qu'ils valent. Par contre, j'ignore votre niveau. On va faire quelques petits combats pour que je me fasse une idée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il constatait froidement :

\- Vous êtes d'une lenteur catastrophique. Je viens de vous désarmer dix fois, sans que vous puissiez rien faire. D'accord Regulus connaît un tas de maléfices et Viviane lance des attaques puissantes, mais si vous perdez votre baguette dès le début du combat, ça ne vous servira pas à grand-chose. Dans ces conditions, face à la bande de brutes, c'est perdu d'avance. Ou alors, il faudra qu'on soit plus nombreux. On pourrait demander à Victoire de …

« Non ! » Ses deux interlocuteurs étaient catégoriques.

\- Elle ne voudra jamais qu'on se batte à cause d'elle. On a déjà eu du mal à la convaincre de nous raconter l'histoire d'hier soir, alors qu'on voyait bien qu'elle était bouleversée.

\- Et puis ma sœur est trop jeune pour qu'on la mêle à ça, c'est encore une enfant.

Severus se garda bien de remarquer que Regulus et la Poufsouffle se trouvaient tous les deux en troisième année. Son Tom intérieur lui faisait remarquer tout l'intérêt qu'il y avait à ne faire participer que des serpentards. Dans le cas où on en arrivait à une bataille rangée avec les gryffondors, la maison vert et argent se sentirait nettement plus concernée si cela impliquait des sang-purs, issus de ses rangs. Avec un peu de chance, cela dégénérerait en affrontement généralisé, une situation beaucoup moins favorable aux Maraudeurs.

\- Dans ce cas, il va vous falloir sacrément progresser. Et pour cela, il n'y a pas de mystère, la clé, c'est l'entraînement. Au moins deux fois par semaine.

\- Mais on a déjà Quiddich !

\- À vous de savoir ce que vous voulez. Avec une bonne préparation, on les combattra avant l'été. C'est vous qui voyez.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour accepter. Il leur communiqua le mot de passe qui donnait accès à la salle. Prudent, il avait passé l'heure précédente à modifier les défenses du lieu, cachant les runes et installant un dispositif qui garderait la trace de toutes les entrées. Il ne doutait pas vraiment de la bonne foi des deux sangs-purs, mais il restait sur ses gardes.

Ses nouveaux alliés le surprirent. Au fond de lui, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils tiennent très longtemps. Pour lui les rejetons de l'aristocratie manquaient de détermination, une qualité essentielle dans un duel. Afin d'éviter les déconvenues en plein milieu d'un combat, il décida de leur mener la vie dure. Lors de chaque exercice, durant chaque affrontement, il se mit à commenter leurs prestations sans prendre de gants. Il alternait propos acerbes sarcasmes et moqueries, cherchant leur point sensible.

Regulus encaissa stoïquement toutes les invectives, se concentrant sans sourciller sur la tâche en cours. Viviane, elle lui répondait du tac-au-tac, dévoilant au fil des jours une ténacité et un sens de la répartie insoupçonnés.

Cela n'empêchait pas Severus de trouver leurs progrès bien trop lents. Il commençait à douter qu'ils atteignent le niveau nécessaire pour une bataille avant l'été. Néanmoins, il s'aperçut qu'il appréciait la nouvelle situation et tout particulièrement dans ses prises de bec avec la quatrième année. Il y trouvait quelque chose de libérateur. Pas besoin de courber l'échine et d'encaisser silencieusement les rebuffades comme cela arrivait encore dans la salle commune. Il ne se sentait pas obligé non plus de faire tout le temps des efforts et des compromis comme avec Lily. Enfin, il avait le sentiment d'échanger d'égal à égal. Il adorait Tom et n'imaginait pas la vie sans lui, mais le journal faisait preuve d'une telle pertinence dans ses avis, que ça lui donnait parfois des complexes. Face à la serpentarde, il pouvait se lâcher, elle faisait de même et à la fin de l'entraînement, ils oubliaient tout.

Regulus constituait un autre cas de figure. Il avait laissé entendre qu'il devait son comportement à l'éducation dispensée par ses parents. Severus s'étonna intérieurement de la différence d'attitude avec Sirius, mais il garda ses réflexions pour lui. S'il devinait sans peine l'existence de tensions au sein de la famille Black, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aborder un sujet si délicat.

Ces quelques satisfactions l'aidaient un peu à surmonter sa frustration. Il avait patrouillé à plusieurs reprises à la recherche des Maraudeurs, mais sans succès. Aucune trace des petites brutes, à peine quelques odeurs fugaces. Le temps passait, et il commençait à s'impatienter. Ses incertitudes concernant Lily revenaient le hanter. Et si elle finissait par choisir Potter ?

Cela l'exaspérait de ne pas pouvoir affronter Black et sa bande, à cause de la faiblesse de Regulus et Viviane. Quelques sortilèges puissants lui auraient sans doute permis d'égaliser les chances des deux groupes, mais Tom refusait obstinément de l'aider. S'il le poussait à étudier les théories de la magie noire les plus ténébreuses, le journal lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il risquait l'expulsion au cas où on le surprendrait à les mettre en pratique.

Au bout du compte, il décida de se débrouiller seul. Il exhuma ses notes sur la magie ménagère appliquée à la cuisine, et se focalisa sur la découpe de viande. L'analyse par arithmancie s'avéra insuffisante pour déterminer comment l'utiliser contre un humain, aussi reprit-il le chemin de la bibliothèque pour fouiller la section restreinte. Il progressait lentement, car il devait repartir son temps libre entre les premières révisions pour les examens, ses recherches pour Slughorn, ses potions odorantes et l'entraînement avec ses deux nouveaux alliés.

Fin mai, alors qu'il se débattait avec des calculs particulièrement complexes, il entendit la chaise en face de lui s'affaisser sous le poids d'un intrus. « Encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup Servilus ? »

\- Tu tombes bien Black, j'étudie un rituel qui nécessite un sacrifice humain. Il faut un sujet sans cervelle, ni jugeote. Tu conviendrais tout à fait.

Bizarrement, le Maraudeur se contenta de ricaner. Severus posa discrètement sa main sur son poignet gauche, prêt à dégainer ou à dresser un bouclier. Le gryffondor semblait être venu seul, mais Potter pouvait très bien l'avoir accompagné sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il espérait qu'ils ne s'avéreraient pas assez stupides pour venir se battre dans un lieu surveillé par un adulte. Il ne tenait pas à ce que la bibliothécaire les expulse.

\- Je suis là parce qu'on a un compte à régler.

\- Quand tu veux. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fui la dernière fois.

\- J'ai pas peur de t'affronter. La preuve je viens te proposer un duel. Juste toi et moi en face-à-face, et on ne s'arrête que quand l'un des deux demande grâce. En somme les règles habituelles d'un combat singulier, mais je parie qu'un minable comme toi ignore de quoi il s'agit.

\- C'est marrant comme monsieur sait faire étalage de sa culture de sang-pur, quand ça l'arrange.

\- Change pas de sujet, Servilus. Demain soir à minuit, pour qu'on soit pas dérangés. Tu vois le saule cogneur dans le parc ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'approcher d'un truc aussi dangereux ?

\- Il y a un nœud à la base du tronc. Actionne-le à distznce avec ta baguette et l'arbre se calmera. Entre ses racines, tu trouveras un passage. Je t'attendrai à l'autre bout.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Sous prétexte que monseigneur, daigne me consacrer un peu de son temps précieux, je devrais accourir ventre à terre ? Je ne suis pas à ta disposition !

\- Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de la chance que je te donne. On va pouvoir s'expliquer, comme tu le souhaitais. C'est l'occasion de prouver ce que tu vaux. À moins qu'on aie raison de penser que tu n'es qu'un petit serpentard graisseux. Et avec le béguin pour Evans, j'oubliais. Qu'est-ce que ça nous fait marrer de vous voir ensemble. Tu la suis partout, comme un toutou en la dévorant des yeux. C'est d'un ridicule…

La chaise de Severus se renversa avec un fracas qui raisonna au-delà des rayonnages. Il se moquait du tapage, tout comme il se moquait de l'arrivée d'une madame Pince furieuse. Il ne voyait que le gryffondor, pas du tout inquiet de la baguette qui le menaçait.

Au contraire, il affichait un air narquois. « Garde ça pour demain soir, Servilus. »

La bibliothécaire les mit dehors, l'un après l'autre, avec interdiction de revenir de la semaine, mais peu lui importait. Le sang lui battant aux tempes, le serpentard se précipita dans son dortoir et attrapa le journal.

\- Tom, j'ai besoin d'une malédiction bien vicieuse. Je sais que tu trouves ça risqué, mais je te promets que je vais m'en servir loin des profs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Demain soir, je me bats en duel avec Sirius Black. Je sais que je vais le battre, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il faut qu'il comprenne à qui il a affaire.

\- Si on te surprenait en train de …

\- Ça se passera à minuit, au bout d'un passage, dans le parc. Aucun adulte ne nous trouvera.

\- Ah. Et tu comptes y aller ?

\- Évidemment ! Pourquoi ?

\- Laisse-moi récapituler. Il existe dans cette école un gang de petites brutes qui, depuis des années te tend des embuscades, pendant lesquelles ils n'hésitent pas à t'attaquer à plusieurs. Un de leurs membres vient brusquement te proposer de venir seul le retrouver la nuit, dans un endroit isolé, et tu ne trouves pas ça suspect ?

\- … Tu crois que c'est un piège ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais au moins envisager la possibilité qu'au bout de ce passage, tu te trouves face à quatre baguettes.

Il se sentit stupide. Furieux, à cause des commentaires de Black sur Lily, il avait failli foncer sans réfléchir. Il pouvait remercier le journal. Il s'imaginait facilement tomber dans le traquenard. À Noël, les Maraudeurs avaient déclaré avoir plein d'idées le concernant. En pleine nuit, dans cet espace perdu, personne ne l'aurait entendu crier. Un doute cependant le taraudait.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, Tom. Sûrement même. Mais on ne peut pas totalement exclure que Black dise la vérité. D'accord, c'est peu probable, mais imagine que pour une fois, il veuille vraiment un duel dans les règles. Dans ce cas, je rate une occasion inespérée.

\- Tu marques un point. Tu te souviens de nos discussions, sur l'utilité d'un plan B, d'une solution de secours ? C'est le moment de les mettre en pratique.

\- Comment ça ?

\- N'oublie pas l'atout que tu as gardé dans ta manche. Les Maraudeurs ignorent que tu disposes de deux alliés prêts à t'épauler.

* * *

**NDA 2 ** : c'est le passage avec Sirius et Victoire qui m'a posé le plus de problème. Je sais que certains fans voient les Maraudeurs comme une bande de gentils farceurs, mais pas moi. C'est un gang de petites brutes, dont j'ai donné l'analyse au chapitre 7 : deux suiveurs dominés par deux sang-purs.  
Sirius Black choisira le camp de Dumbledore, dans la guerre contre Voldemort, mais il reste un fils d'aristocrate gâté par la nature. Je peux expliquer une partie de son comportement par son environnement familial très brutal, déplorable, mais je ne l'excuse pas. Je le crois donc tout à fait capable de boire trop et de croire après que si Victoire dit poliment non, en fait ça veut dire oui.  
Au moins, on peut essayer de comprendre son attitude à cause du contexte violent de son enfance. James Potter lui a été pourri gâté par ses parents. Sur ce point il me fait vraiment penser à Draco Malfoy: un sang-pur, choyé, adoré et qui croit que le monde doit se plier à sa volonté.

Il faut aussi que je précise une chose sur Severus : s'il avait trouvé Victoire aux prises avec un autre élève, il ne s'en serait pas mêlé. Il n'est intervenu que pour s'en prendre à un Maraudeur. Il peut faire des choses bien parce qu'il y trouve son intérêt, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, c'est quelqu'un de complexe. C'est ce qui le rend intéressant :-)

J'ai aussi cru comprendre que l'attitude de Lily dans le chapitre précédent a surpris certains d'entre vous. Je rappelle que dans _L'ordre du phénix_, lors du pire souvenir de Severus, on voit clairement qu'elle ne détestait pas James Potter autant qu'elle l'affirmait. D'un autre côté, J K Rowling raonte dans une interview que si Severus n'avait pas basculé du côté des Mangemorts, Lily aurait pu développer des sentiments amoureux à son égard. Cette jeune fille est pleine de contradictions, c'est pour ça qu'Alice la trouve compliquée.

En attendant dans le prochain chapitre, Severus va aller fouiner la nuit du coté du Saule Cogneur. Mais pas tout seul ...


	14. Expédition au clair de lune

**NDA **: au risque de radoter, merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de m'écrire un review. Nouveaux arrivés ou fidèles du premier chapitre, chaque contribution renforce ma motivation.

D'autant plus que certaines de vos hypothèses tombent juste! Mais je ne vous dirai pas lesquelles :-p Sachez cependant, que pour moi dans le Robin des Bois avec Kevin Costner, c'est bien le méchant qui fait tout le sel du film ;-)

Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous faire patienter, plus longtemps ... la suite!

* * *

Le soir même de l'altercation dans la bibliothèque, Severus s'arrangea pour donner rendez-vous à Viviane et Regulus dans la salle d'entraînement. Quand ils arrivèrent, il ne tergiversa pas. « Vous voulez toujours que Sirius Black reçoive une leçon, quitte à affronter les Maraudeurs ? »

\- Bien sûr !

\- Dans ce cas, on tient peut-être une occasion. Regulus, ton frère vient de me provoquer en duel. On doit se retrouver demain soir, au bout d'un passage, au fond du parc. Sauf que ça sent le coup fourré à plein nez. Alors vous allez m'accompagner, au cas où il ne viendrait pas seul.

\- Il va y avoir un souci. La semaine dernière, tu nous disais encore qu'avec notre niveau, à trois contre quatre, on avait aucune chance.

\- Je parlais d'une bataille rangée en bonne et due forme. Mais s'ils me tendent une embuscade, on ne jouera pas selon les mêmes règles. Vous connaissez le sortilège de désillusion ?

\- Moi, j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus, mais je ne l'ai jamais pratiqué. Il paraît que ça siphonne vite ton énergie.

« Tout dépend du niveau de camouflage que tu veux atteindre. En plein jour, il faut l'utiliser à pleine puissance, mais dans la pénombre, une version allégée suffit. Or on agira de nuit. » Il agita sa baguette et la lumière des torches s'atténua. « On y verra sans doute pas plus clair que ça. De toute façon, c'est moi qui lancerai l'enchantement. Je l'ai assez pratiqué pour savoir le doser sans m'épuiser. Par contre, il faudra qu'on connaisse nos positions respectives pour éviter de s'atteindre avec nos maléfices. » Il leur remit à chacun un morceau de parchemin. « J'en ai un moi aussi. Sur chacun j'ai inscrit une rune de localisation. On les active avec une incantation qu'il faudra que vous appreniez. Rassurez-vous, elle sort d'un volume de _Magie ménagère_, et elle n'a rien de compliqué, mais vous devrez la maîtriser d'ici la fin de la soirée. Au travail !

Ils pratiquèrent assidûment, et regagnèrent leurs quartiers plutôt satisfaits. Le lendemain, Severus ne prêta guère attention aux cours. Il fit la sieste pendant la pause déjeuner, et récidiva à la fin des classes. Il se sentait donc en pleine forme, quand il retrouva ses compagnons vers vingt-deux heures trente, dans une salle commune désertée.

« Plus question de revenir en arrière, une fois qu'on aura quitté la pièce. Sinon, on risque de se faire repérer par un professeur ou des préfets en ronde » dit-t-il à mi-voix. « Toujours partants ? »

\- Sus aux Maraudeurs !

\- Bien. Je vous rappelle le plan. On ne peut pas changer le lieu du rendez-vous, mais on part maintenant pour être sûrs d'arriver les premiers. Si ton frère vient seul, vous n'intervenez pas, je suis de taille à me défendre. S'il s'agit d'un piège et qu'ils débarquent à plusieurs, on s'en tient à ce qui est convenu. Regulus, je te demande d'affronter deux adversaires. Ton premier sortilège devra viser Pettigrow. Tu le neutraliseras vraisemblablement sans coup férir, mais méfie-toi de Lupin. Il peut s'avérer rapide, et il n'appréciera sans doute pas qu'on attaque un de ses camarades. Viviane, tu t'occupes de Sirius Black. Il ne s'attend pas non plus à ce qu'on l'attaque, mais je sais par expérience qu'il encaisse bien. Attends que Regulus agisse, mais ensuite, frappe fort !

La serpentarde acquiesça l'air déterminé. Severus ne doutait pas de la puissance qu'elle emploierait. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas oublié l'agression de sa sœur. Par précaution, il préférait que les deux frères ne s'affrontent pas. Pour le reste, Pettigrow ne devrait pas poser de problème, et ensuite le combat deviendrait plus équilibré. Désillusionnés, deux des serpentards garderaient même un avantage puisqu'on ne pourrait pas les viser précisément. Il restait un dernier point.

\- Potter est à moi.

En disant ces mots, il veilla à ne pas trop laisser transparaître toute son animosité. Il comptait bien profiter de l'occasion pour régler les comptes accumulés depuis des années, quitte à utiliser son sortilège de découpe de la chair. Il ne fonctionnait pas encore très bien, mais ce serait l'occasion d'une expérimentation grandeur réelle. Le binoclard ferait moins le malin, avec une série de balafres en travers du visage !

Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois qu'ils portaient tous leur rune, puis qu'ils parvenaient mutuellement à se localiser. Enfin Severus les désillusionna tous les trois et ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs. Ils progressaient lentement car si le sortilège les rendait difficilement visibles, il ne gommait pas les bruits qu'ils émettaient. Il avait commencé à apprendre _Hominem Revelo_, et il envisagea de l'utiliser. À cette heure, toute présence détectée méritait un écart pour qu'on l'évite. Finalement, il y renonça, ne voulant pas se fatiguer inutilement. L'idéal aurait consisté à utiliser l'_Odorus_, au moins pour sentir venir les professeurs, mais cela impliquait de mémoriser les effluves d'une bonne douzaine de personnes. Il y réfléchirait néanmoins pour l'année prochaine, si jamais il voulait rester au calme dans son laboratoire, au-delà des heures autorisées. En passant devant une fenêtre, il grimaça. La pleine lune brillait intensément à travers les carreaux. Une fois dans le parc, il faudrait qu'ils progressent en passant d'une ombre à l'autre, s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les repère.

Ils ne prirent pas la direction de la porte principale, qui de toute façon devait se trouver fermée à cette heure-ci. Tom lui avait indiqué un moyen de sortie nettement plus discret. En arrivant près d'une lucarne, il posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna à l'envers, tout en appuyant avec le pied sur une pierre au bas du mur. Le chambranle entier tourna vers l'intérieur, tandis que la partie inférieure de la cloison basculait à l'horizontal, formant une sorte de pont-levis en direction d'un arbre dont les branches se courbèrent obligeamment. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le sol, le bâtiment et la végétation retrouvèrent leur état initial.

La lumière argentée qui baignait le jardin ne leur facilita pas la tâche. Au lieu de suivre le chemin le plus direct, ils durent emprunter un itinéraire tortueux. Arrivé devant le saule cogneur, le Serpentard marqua un temps d'arrêt, impressionné par son allure peu engageante. Par précaution, il lança une pierre.

BAM !

D'un seul coup le feuillage s'anima, formant une masse compacte et hostile, qui catapulta au loin le projectile. Le quatrième année scruta le tronc, à la recherche du nœud dans le tronc sensé calmer l'arbre. Il finit par le repérer, mais, stressé, il dût user de sa baguette à plusieurs reprises, avant de réussir à l'actionner. L'effet fut instantané et les branches redevinrent d'un coup totalement inerte.

Il murmura à ses compagnons qu'une fois dans le passage sous les racines, il annulerait sa désillusion et éclairerait les lieux. Arrivé dans le tunnel, il prit la précaution d'effectuer un mouvement complexe du poignet, avant de redevenir visible. Un faible _Lumos_ lui fournit la lueur nécessaire pour qu'il puisse se déplacer dans les lieux exigus, sans risquer de se cogner aux parois rugueuses. « Mettez-vous derrière moi, et arrangez-vous pour me poser une main sur l'épaule. »

Ils progressèrent lentement, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Le souterrain donnait sur une porte vermoulue, devant laquelle Severus s'arrêta.

\- On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre de l'autre côté, alors tenez-vous sur vos gardes. Je vais éteindre ma baguette, pour que nos yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité.

Dans la pénombre, il en profita pour effectuer la même manœuvre qu'à l'entrée. En gravant discrètement des petites runes de localisation sur les murs, il s'assurait une solution de repli. Outre ses potions médicales, ce soir, il transportait avec lui un des achats effectués dans l'Allée des Embrumes : la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou. Il ne pensait pas que ses deux compagnons le trahiraient, mais il gardait un doute sur leur détermination. Si jamais ils se retournaient contre lui, ou si, tout simplement ils fuyaient, il plongerait le champ de bataille dans les ténèbres. Lui retrouverait le tunnel grâce à ses inscriptions avant de bloquer la porte à l'aide de sortilèges. Peut-être même utiliserait-il _Bombarda_ sur les parois. En provoquant un éboulement, il bloquerait les Maraudeurs. Il lui suffirait alors de regagner ses quartiers et d'attendre qu'on les sanctionne pour leur absence, sans qu'on puisse remonter jusqu'à lui.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce abandonnée. Des morceaux de meuble gisaient épars, çà et là, recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Dans la pénombre, il lui sembla distinguer l'embrasure de fenêtres closes. Ils se trouvaient donc à nouveau au-dessus du niveau du sol. Il sentit ses deux compagnons s'avancer dans la salle. Il s'agissait d'une bonne chose. En s'éloignant de lui, ils éviteraient qu'une attaque le visant ne les touche. Pendant qu'ils se déployaient, il se tourna vers le tunnel. Les Maraudeurs, débarqueraient par cette issue. Il se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas également prévu d'arriver en avance. Si ça se trouvait, l'un d'entre eux se trouvait déjà là et l'observait, dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Il lança un _Odorus_. Une puanteur acre lui sauta au visage. Les remugles lui semblaient vaguement familières, mais il ne s'agissait ni de Black, ni de Potter. Qu'est-ce qui se cachait ici ?

Il décida de se servir d'_Hominem Revelo_. Le résultat le déconcerta. Il y avait quelque chose à proximité, mais impossible de l'identifier. Le souvenir de ses conversations avec Damocles Belby lui revint. D'après l'arithmancie, certains êtres pouvaient dégager ce genre d'impression. Seulement…

« Il faut qu'on dégage ! » Il fit un pas vers la porte, tout en expliquant précipitamment « Je viens d'utiliser un sortilège d'identification. Il n'y a que nous trois comme humains ici, mais j'ai détecté autre chose, sans doute une créature magique. Je ne sais … » La pensée de la pleine lune brillant par la fenêtre de Poudlard le fit frissonner. « Oh non, par Merlin. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un loup-g… »

Un grognement l'interrompit, concrétisant ses pires craintes. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le fauve entrer dans la pièce, ce qui lui laissa quelques instants pour le détailler. Vaguement humanoïde, la bête dégageait par sa seule présence une impression de puissance sauvage qui suffisait à le terrifier. Le loup-garou se mit à humer l'air et le serpentard fit appel à toute son occlumencie pour maîtriser ses émotions. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'animal sente sa peur.

Le fauve tourna la tête en tout sens, visiblement perplexe. Severus réalisa que la désillusion ne cachait que l'image de ses compagnons, pas leur odeur. Et eux ne possédaient pas de techniques pour dominer leurs émotions. Il importait qu'ils ne fassent pas d'erreur qui risquerait de mettre la bête en colère. Il devait créer une diversion.

« Oh, comme il a l'air impressionnant, le toutou. Et il a un très bon flair, oh oui ! Mais en fait, il ne détecte que Severus dans la pièce. » Le stress ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir absolument ridicule. Il se promit, s'il en réchappait, de faire payer Black. Néanmoins cela semblait marcher.

Constatant qu'il avait attiré l'attention loup-garou, qui le dévisageait l'air insondable, il recommença à reculer vers la sortie, tout en parlant. « Et oui, il n'y a que Severus dans la pièce. Et s'il y avait d'autres personnes, elles viendraient le rejoindre, pour décamper avec lui. Parce que le toutou, les nuits de pleine lune, la magie ne lui fait rien. Alors il faudrait être vraiment stupide pour … »

\- _Stupefix_ !

Mal ajusté, le sort ne fit qu'effleurer sa cible. Indemne, l'animal se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et bondit sauvagement. Au moment où elle quittait le sol, un nouveau cri retentit.

\- _Bombarda_ !

Coup de chance, ou intuition heureuse, le maléfice atteignit le plancher, faisant perdre son équilibre au fauve. Il réussit cependant à atterrir sur ses quatre pattes, distribuant dans le vide de furieux coups de dents et de griffes. Lassé d'une proie qu'il devinait sans pouvoir la trouver, il prit à nouveau son élan. Saisi d'une inspiration subite, Severus braqua sa baguette sur le sol et fit appel à toute sa science de la métamorphose. La bête poussa un aboiement rageur quand elle échoua à bouger. Si elle résistait à la magie, elle interagissait normalement avec son environnement. En transformant le plancher en glu, Severus entravait ses mouvements. Cela n'empêchait pas le loup d'ouvrir une gueule aux crocs luisants et d'essayer de mordre des ennemis invisibles.

Cependant, il se lassa assez rapidement et entreprit de se libérer. Severus devait utiliser toute sa puissance pour le contenir et il s'épuisait vite. À bout de force, il s'écria « Je ne pourrai pas le retenir très longtemps. Dans le tunnel ! Maintenant ! »

Il recula jusqu'à la porte, mais dut relâcher sa concentration pour la fermer. Une masse velue vint s'écraser sur le battant avant qu'il ait fini. Il s'arc-bouta, mais le monstre prenait peu à peu l'avantage. « Venez m'aider, ou il va nous suivre ! » Il sentit deux présences se placer à ses cotés, mais, même ensemble, ils peinaient toujours. Dans l'entrebâillement, on devinait un énorme museau. Severus saisit sa baguette. « Fermez les yeux. _LUMOS_ ! » Il mit toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans le sortilège, et la clarté l'éblouit malgré ses paupières closes.

Il sentit l'animal aveuglé reculer avec un couinement de douleur et la porte se referma avec un claquement sec. D'une main tremblante, il grava sur le bois des runes de renforcement. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, car la fatigue et la nervosité l'empêchaient de se concentrer, sans compter la pénombre qui ne lui permettait pas de voir ce qu'il faisait. Une fois sa besogne achevée, il entreprit de rebrousser chemin, mais trébucha dans le noir et faillit tomber par terre.

\- Il va falloir attendre un peu que je retrouve assez de force pour allumer ma baguette.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à produire un _Lumos_ minuscule, mais néanmoins suffisant pour éclairer son chemin. « Remettez vos mains sur mes épaules. J'annulerai la désillusion quand on sera dehors. »

Quand il aperçut enfin le saule cogneur, il se sentit tellement soulagé qu'il aurait pu embrasser l'arbre. D'autant plus que les branches restaient calmes. L'action sur le nœud du tronc devait toujours faire effet. Précautionneux, il s'éloigna largement, avant de s'occuper de ses compagnons.

Un simple _Finite_ et ils redevinrent tous visibles. Ils haletaient péniblement, tachant de reprendre leur souffle, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements déchirés. Il se demanda si lui aussi arborait un air hagard, jetant des coups d'œil de tous cotés, s'attardant sur les racines du saule. Ils devaient tous redouter ce qui pouvait en surgir.

Vivane se tourna brusquement vers lui. « Tu savais ce qui nous attendait ? »

\- Bien sûr. J'adore affronter une bête sauvage au milieu de la nuit. Quoi de mieux pour rompre la monotonie d'une année scolaire ?

\- Tu te crois drôle ?

\- Je fais ce que je peux. Vu les circonstances, je trouve que je ne m'en sors pas si mal.

\- Je te préviens, si tu continues …

Un cri interrompit leur querelle. « Rogue ! ROGUE ! »

Froidement, l'étudiante se retourna et cueillit d'un _Stupefix_, la silhouette qu'on devinait au loin. Aux aguets, ils s'approchèrent lentement.

\- Mazette, on pourrait croire que tu lui as envoyé un _Petrificus_. Tu as fait fort.

\- On vient d'échapper à un loup-garou. Tu m'excuseras de prendre mes précautions.

Ils retournèrent le sorcier inerte. « Potter. »

\- Tout ça ressemble de plus en plus à une farce foireuse des Maraudeurs.

\- Moi aussi , je vais leur faire des blagues. À base de mage noire. On verra si ça les fait rire.

Severus avisa des taches sombres dans l'herbe. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ».

Les trois serpentards examinèrent le sol et finirent par distinguer deux rangées d'éclaboussures partant du saule cogneur et finissant en flaque à leurs pieds. La lueur d'une baguette révéla un liquide rouge et visqueux qui suintait des tenues de Regulus et Viviane. Du sang. Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- On a pas déchiré que nos vêtements. Quand est-ce que vous pensez que c'est arrivé ?

\- Sûrement en se cognant dans le tunnel, les parois sont rugueuses.

\- Sûrement. À moins que … vous vous souvenez des coups de pattes que le loup-garou donnait dans le vide ? Et s'il nous a atteints Viviane et moi, quand on était désillusionnés, ?

\- C'est une créature magique. Dans ce cas, les blessures ne vont pas cicatriser facilement.

Ils évitèrent tacitement de rappeler que la bête avait aussi donné des coups de crocs. En cas de morsure, elle transmettait sa malédiction. De toute façon, il fallait faire quelque chose.

« On va aller à l'infirmerie » proposa Regulus.

Severus secoua la tête. « Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas soigner ce genre de cas. Non, il n'y a que l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste qui peut vous aider. »

\- Ça veut dire retourner au château, réveiller un adulte et tout lui expliquer. Ça va nous prendre trop de temps !

\- Et si on allait voir Slughorn ? C'est le directeur de Serpentard et il a un accès direct au réseau de cheminette…

\- Regulus, appelle Kreatur !

Le jeune aristocrate le regarda sans comprendre « Pour quoi faire ? »

\- Les elfes réussissent à transplaner dans l'école. Kreatur peut venir ici et aller ensuite à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Mais à cette heure-ci, s'il quitte la maison et que mes parents…

« Ziggy ! » Les deux étudiants levèrent la tête. Viviane venait de faire apparaître un elfe, au milieu d'une poussière d'étoile. « Vous faites ce que vous voulez, moi, je vais à l'hôpital. »

De guerre lasse, Regulus fit venir Kreatur. « Tu ne nous accompagnes pas, Severus ? »

\- Le loup-garou n'a pas pu m'approcher, j'en suis quitte pour la peur. Allez-y, moi je vais rentrer à l'école et ramener Potter.

Dès qu'ils eurent disparu, Severus se tourna alors vers son rival inanimé. Maintenant il pouvait tester son sortilège de découpe de la chair, maintenant il pouvait prendre sa revanche, maintenant … maintenant il réalisait surtout qu'il tremblait si fort que ses jambes le portaient à peine. Il dut s'adosser à l'arbre le plus proche pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Vu son état, il remit sa revanche à plus tard. Il ne réussirait sûrement pas à viser bien droit et il risquait même de rater sa cible. Il imaginait déjà Potter avec une cicatrice en zigzag sur le front, au lieu du visage. Non seulement le binoclard était capable de s'en vanter, mais on pouvait parier qu'il trouverait des gens pour l'admirer.

Il fit léviter le corps. L'effort qu'il dut effectuer lui rappela sa fatigue, aussi renonça-t-il à se désillusionner. Il préféra se reposer encore un peu et ses pensées dérivèrent vers Tom. Il le remercierait pour ses conseils. Sans lui, jamais il n'aurait appris à transformer le sol en glu, ou à utiliser Lumos pour éblouir son adversaire. Il finit par récupérer assez de force pour se mettre en marche.

Quand il aperçut Poudlard au loin, un nouveau problème se posa à lui. Pour rentrer sans se faire prendre, il ne connaissait que le passage par la fenêtre. Or, il ne se voyait pas grimper tout en utilisant sa baguette. Il décida d'abandonner le gryffondor à côté de l'entrée principale. Si près des bâtiments, il ne risquait pas grand-chose, et avec un peu de chance, quand on le découvrirait,on le punirait pour être sorti après le couvre-feu.

Comme il s'approchait des portes, elles s'ouvrirent lentement. Pétrifié, il vit apparaître la silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes du directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore.


	15. Le directeur de Poudlard

En voyant se découper dans l'entrée de Poudlard la figure muette du directeur, Severus se figea. Il envisagea brièvement de tourner les talons et de fuir dans le parc, mais à quoi bon ? De toute façon, l'adulte l'avait sûrement reconnu. À un moment ou à un autre, il devrait rendre des comptes et expliquer pourquoi il se trouvait hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu.

Dumbledore l'observa un instant, avant de tourner son attention vers le corps inanimé. Il ranima Potter en un instant, sans s'embarrasser d'une incantation. Severus ne l'avait même pas vu sortir sa baguette. Sans un mot, il fit signe aux deux élèves de le suivre et se mit en chemin. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, non sans échanger des regards meurtriers.

Le binoclard n'ayant de toute évidence pas apprécié de se retrouver stupéfixé, brûlait visiblement d'envie d'ouvrir les hostilités. Le serpentard n'aurait pas demandé mieux, sûr de sa supériorité en combat singulier et fort de l'énergie qu'il avait récupérée un peu plus tôt. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y risquèrent, impressionnés malgré eux par la silhouette derrière laquelle ils avançaient.

Severus profita du calme pour rassembler ses esprits et faire le point. Il allait certes devoir expliquer sa transgression des horaires, mais Potter aussi. En fait, il tenait là l'occasion de dénoncer les agissements des Maraudeurs, à commencer par le traquenard nocturne face à un loup-garou ! Cependant, il se remémora également les mises en garde du journal. Le directeur, alors simple enseignant, avait causé pas mal d'ennuis à Tom. Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait à la tête de l'école, son indulgence vis-à-vis des Maraudeurs était notoire. Cette année, ils avaient fini à de multiples reprises dans son bureau, sans pour autant qu'il les punisse. Le serpentard allait devoir se montrer convaincant.

L'idéal aurait consisté à ce qu'il fasse comme en classe, en s'adaptant à son interlocuteur comme il adaptait son attitude en fonction de chaque enseignant. Mais pour cela il aurait fallu bien connaître d'Albus Dumbledore alors qu'en fait, il ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui. Il le voyait surtout lors des repas dans la Grande Salle, trônant au centre de la table des professeurs. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé directement, car il échouait le plus souvent à l'infirmerie, quand il croisait les Maraudeurs. Le reste du temps, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'impliquer un adulte. Cette fois, il en irait différemment.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une statue de gargouille. Par contre, le passage dans le mur derrière la sculpture ne le surprit pas vraiment. L'escalier en colimaçon lui indiqua qu'ils montaient dans un espace plus restreint. Aussi ne marqua-t-il aucun étonnement quand ils débouchèrent dans une pièce circulaire, munie de nombreuses fenêtres. Elle comptait déjà deux occupants. Assis sur une chaise, Peter Pettigrow, mal à l'aise, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil de tous cotés. De toute évidence, il aurait préféré se trouver ailleurs. À côté de lui, Sirius Black dissimulait mieux sa nervosité. Néanmoins, en voyant les étudiants, il ne put retenir un cri de soulagement.

\- James ! Et Servilus !

\- Mon nom c'est Severus. Tu devrais prendre des cours de diction, Black !

« Jeunes gens, s'il vous plaît, un peu de calme. » Intervint le directeur, prenant pour la pre mière fois la parole. Il leur indiqua les chaises, avant de s'asseoir à son tour. « J'ai en effet découvert messieurs Rogue et Potter à proximité du château. Ils se trouvaient dans une étrange situation, puisque l'un d'entre eux gisait inanimé. Je serais d'ailleurs curieux se savoir comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Il m'a attaqué alors que je venais le sauver ! » s'écria Potter avec indignation.

« Pas du tout » rétorqua Severus scandalisé, « c'est… » Il s'interrompit. En parlant, il avait croisé le regard du directeur. Il connaissait l'impression qu'il ressentait soudain, pour en avoir lu la description. On tentait de connaître ses pensées via la légilimancie. Il dressa ses boucliers d'occlumens et vit le vieux sorcier détourner le regard, visiblement contrarié. On venait d'essayer de pratiquer sur lui, un élève mineur, une forme de magie de l'esprit sans même le prévenir. Si Tom ne l'avait pas mis en garde et poussé à se préparer, il se serait retrouvé sans défense.

Cette action le mit sur ses gardes. Il devait peut-être se préparer à un nouveau combat moins brutal, mais tout aussi âpre que celui qu'il venait de livrer. Il lui faudrait peser chaque mot. Il réalisa que personne ne savait qu'on l'avait accompagné. S'il mentionnait Vivane, les Maraudeurs dé couvriraient qu'il disposait d'alliés. Mieux valait biaiser. « C'est sûrement Potter qui a trébuché et réussi à s'envoyer un sort à lui-même. En même temps, il faut le comprendre. D'habitude, il m'attaque en traître et avec des complices. Le fait de se trouver seul face à moi a du le perturber. »

\- Boucle-la, sale petit …

« Donc » intervint sereinement Dumbledore « vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que j'examine votre baguette, monsieur Rogue ? Je dois vous avertir que pour un sorcier un peu habile, et j'ai la coquetterie de croire que c'est mon cas, il est possible de savoir quels sortilèges vous avez lancé. »

Clairement, le directeur ne le croyait pas et essayait de le pousser à avouer. Il fit appel à son occlumencie et mit ses émotions sous contrôle, avant de répondre.

\- Faites donc ainsi, examinez nos baguettes … à moi et à Potter. Après tout, on s'est peut-être juste battus en duel. Comme j'ai gagné, il préfère inventer une histoire.

\- Tu vas-te taire, espèce de …

« C'est pour un duel que vous êtes sortis après le couvre-feu ? » reprit le vieux sorcier. Bon, il changeait d'angle d'attaque et soulignait les infractions au règlement, sans se préoccuper du Gryffondor. Il ne faisait aucune allusion au loup-garou. Était-il seulement au courant ?

« En tout cas ma baguette vous prouvera que, ce soir, je n'ai utilisé que des sortilèges classiques. » Comme il bénissait Tom, qui lui avait déconseillé de pratiquer la magie noire. Tous les conseils du journal s'avéraient pertinents. « Je me suis surtout servi de _Lumos_, et de mes connaissances en métamorphose. Il s'agissait de la seule solution pour faire face à la créature magique que j'ai dû affronter. » En prononçant ces mots, il fixa le directeur qui ne broncha pas. Il savait.

\- Une créature magique à laquelle je n'aurais jamais pu accéder si on ne m'avait pas indiqué sa cachette.

\- C'était une blague Servilus ! Tu n'avais qu'à rester planqué !

\- Une blague, Black ? Pour toi, c'est une blague, quand vous m'attaquez à quatre contre un, avec ta bande ? C'est une blague, quand tu te saoules avant d'entreprendre de traîner une gamine de quatorze ans dans une alcôve, malgré ses protestations? Tu n'es qu'une racaille !

\- Calmez-vous mes enfants. Monsieur Rogue, je peux vous assurer que Monsieur Black sera sanctionné comme il convient. Il faut cependant noter qu'il est venu me prévenir. Il se retrouvera en retenue…

\- Des retenues ? Il a essayé de me tuer ! Il m'a envoyé dans la gueule d'un monstre !

\- Ne dis plus jamais ce mot. PLUS JAMAIS !

Potter s'était levé, furieux. Black également. Même Pettigrow semblait contrarié. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit.

Il n'y avait que trois membres du gang présent. L'odeur vaguement familière avant d'affronter la bête, il savait d'où elle venait. Il s'était étonné du contraste entre sa senteur sauvage et l'effacement de son propriétaire. Quelqu'un avec une maladie bizarre qui lui donnait des cicatrices et qui l'envoyait régulièrement à l'infirmerie. À chaque pleine lune, en fait.

« Lupin est un loup-garou. » Il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

\- Comment est-ce que vous pouvez le laisser aller à l'école avec nous ?

\- Monsieur Lupin est un jeune homme remarquable, malheureusement affligé par un terrible malheur. Il mérite qu'on lui donne la chance de recevoir une éducation de qualité, afin de pouvoir…

\- Quand ils sauront avec qui leurs enfants vont en classe, il se trouvera des parents pour y mettre bon ordre !

\- Monsieur Rogue, personne n'apprendra cette information. Elle est confidentielle et elle le restera. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le vieux sorcier n'avait pas élevé la voix, ou même durci le ton, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il se dégageait de toute sa personne une aura de puissance qui semblait envahir la pièce, tandis qu'il contemplait nonchalamment sa baguette. Severus n'arrivait pas à le croire. Le directeur n'allait quand même pas dissimuler une tentative de meurtre pour protéger une créature maudite ? Et en présence du coupable, qui plus est !

Un affreux doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Lui seul pouvait vendre la mèche. Il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore l'agresserait physiquement, mais il suffisait d'un sortilège d'_Oubliette_ pour résoudre le problème. Malgré ses talents d'occlumens, le serpentard sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas résister. Au mieux, il réaliserait qu'on avait modifié ses souvenirs. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps.

Son Tom intérieur lui suggérait essayer au moins d'obtenir une punition plus sévère pour Black, quand la porte extérieure s'ouvrit à la volée, pour révéler Horace Slughorn. Le professeur, vêtu d'un pyjama vert émeraude semblait mal réveillé. Il pénétra cependant rapidement dans la pièce. Il devait sans doute cette célérité aux deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient et paraissaient le propulser devant elles. Severus aperçut d'abord une femme inconnue, mais ressemblant beaucoup à Viviane et Victoire. À ses côtés, un homme que l'étudiant n'avait jamais rencontré, mais dont la photo avait trôné en première page des journaux à de nombreuses reprises.

« Lord Black, madame Arès » les accueillit Dumbledore, sans parvenir à dissimuler sa surprise. « Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur d'une visite si tardive ? »

Les nouveaux venus se tournèrent vers lui.

« Nous arrivons de l'hôpital » commença la sorcière. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés là-bas, au chevet de nos enfants. Je pensais que ma fille avait eu un sérieux accident, mais une conversation avec Orion et les guérisseurs a montré qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'encore plus grave. J'ai contacté Horace par cheminette, pour savoir ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Quand il a fallu que je le réveille, j'ai réalisé que lui, un enseignant, ne se trouvait pas au courant. Nous avons décidé de venir sur place pour être fixés. »

\- Un tel sens du devoir parental vous fait honneur, mais je vous assure que notre école est le lieu le plus sûr du pays. Elle présente des garanties de sécurité…

\- Une de mes filles est à Sainte-Mangouste, alors qu'elle devrait dormir ici, je ne veux pas que la seconde connaisse le même sort.

\- En fait, je réalise que vous n'avez pas mentionné la raison de l'hospitalisation de ces jeunes gens. Si vous pouviez préciser …

« Les loups-garous, Dumbledore ! » tonna Lord Black. Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas dit un mot, mais le manque de coopération du vieux sorcier semblait l'exaspérer.

\- Il y a eu une attaque de ces bêtes dans votre établissement soi-disant si bien sécurisé et vous ne le savez même pas ? Vous, le directeur ? Je peux vous garantir que le Conseil des Gouverneurs aura de mes nouvelles !

\- Lord Black, il ne sert à rien…

\- Je n'ai pas terminé. Regulus est à l'hôpital parce qu'une de ces créatures a pénétré dans l'enceinte du château. Puisque c'est moi qui vous l'apprend, je vais aussi vous dire ce que vous allez faire. Réveillez tous le personnel du château, inspectez les dortoirs puis bloquez en les accès et organisez une battue. Je veux qu'on trouve cette abomination et je veux qu'on l'abatte. On ne s'attaque pas impunément à un membre de la maison des Black. Je ne partirai pas sans la carcasse de ce monstre. Je ferais poser sa tête à côté de celle des …

\- Ne touche pas à Rémus !

Tous les élèves étaient restés pétrifiés devant la fureur de l'aristocrate, mais le sort qu'il entendait réserver à Lupin avait fait réagir son fils. À moins que Sirius Black n'ait tout simplement voulu une fois de plus se rebeller.

Son père le regarda surpris, lui prêtant attention pour la première fois. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Et tu n'es pas seul » remarqua-t-il. « Le loup-garou vous a aussi attaqués ? Et pourquoi me parles-tu de Rémus ? C'est le seul de ta bande de vauriens qui … » Il se tourna vers Dumbledore livide. « Ce n'est pas une intrusion. Un de vos élèves est un loup-garou. Depuis quand est-ce que vous le savez ? »

\- Horace, veux tu bien raccompagner nos jeunes amis à leurs dortoirs, je te prie ? Il se fait tard, et il ne faudrait pas que la fatigue les empêche de se concentrer en classe. Je dois m'entretenir seul-à-seul avec Lord Orion Black et madame Adams-Arès.

Dumbledore ponctua ses paroles d'un profond soupir. À cet instant, il paraissait particulièrement âgé et las, bien éloigné du puissant mage qui effrayait tant Severus un peu plus tôt. Le contraste s'avérait si frappant que, soulagé, le serpentard ne put résister à l'envie d'ironiser.

\- Dans ces conditions, je crois que je peux vous promettre que je ne révélerai rien de ce qui s'est passé au bout du tunnel, ce soir.

À ce moment-là, le vieux sorcier leva la tête et l'étudiant vit avec surprise un éclair de satisfaction traverser son regard. Il n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger, car à peine eut-il quitté la pièce, que le bellâtre explosait. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon frère ! ? »

\- Tu connais beaucoup de duel sans témoin pour t'assister ?

\- T'aurais pas dû l'impliquer. Tout ça, c'est ta faute !

\- Bien sûr tu aurais préféré que je vienne seul pour me faire agresser par …

\- C'était une blague ! Je te préviens si Regulus est à l'hôpital à cause de toi, ou d'un autre de ces sales petits serpentards qui …

\- Monsieur Black, je vous prierais de modérer vos propos. Je comprends aisément que le bien-être de votre frère vous tienne à cœur, mais il se trouve qu'il appartient également à ma pauvre maison. De grâce, un peu d'indulgence.

Malgré sa nonchalance, son air débonnaire, et son age Slughorn n'en restait pas moins un adulte, un professeur et un serpentard qui plus est. Même vêtu d'un simple pyjama, Severus ne doutait pas un instant de sa capacité à gérer seul trois Maraudeurs, fussent-ils extrêmement mécontents. Pour une fois qu'il décidait de s'impliquer.

À son grand regret, les membres du gang semblaient l'avoir compris également. Ils cheminèrent tous en silence, le serpentard s'arrangeant pour rester dans le champ de vison de son directeur de maison. Une fois les gryffondors arrivés à bon port, l'enseignant s'entretint quelques instants avec le portrait magique qui dissimulait l'entrée aux quartiers des lions. Alors qu'il regagnait les cachots verts et argents avec son dernier élève, il expliqua :

\- J'ai négocié avec le tableau, cette nuit le passage restera fermé. Cependant dès demain, les étudiants pourront aller et venir aux horaires qui leur conviennent. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir.

En bon Serpentard, Severus prit ces paroles pour une invitation à discuter. L'adulte engageait la conversation car il cherchait à en savoir plus. Ça tombait bien, lui aussi. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Vous saviez que, parmi les élèves…

\- Le directeur n'a jamais mentionné spécifiquement monsieur Lupin auprès du corps enseignant. Mais une personne observatrice pouvait finir par s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un étudiant qui tombait malade régulièrement. Et toujours à la même période.

Severus se sentit stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il se consola en se disant que Tom non plus n'avait pas fait le lien.

\- De mon côté, Monsieur Rogue, j'avoue ne pas avoir très bien compris ce que vous faisiez dans le bureau du directeur à cette heure tardive. Je vous ai entendu mentionner un duel ?

\- Tout a commencé avec une provocation de Black dans la bibliothèque. Pour le reste, je ne vous apprends pas que ce genre de combat nécessite le plus souvent des témoins. Ni que certains Gryffondors ont un sens de l'humour particulièrement déplacé.

L'enseignant disposait de suffisamment d'informations pour en déduire ce qui s'était passé. Le quatrième année préférait ne pas fournir d'éléments qui risquaient de lui valoir une punition. Bien lui en prit.

« De mon coté, je ne vous apprendrai pas que Poudlard interdit formellement les duels. À fortiori en pleine nuit. » L'adulte se tut un instant avant de reprendre. « Les choses auraient pu très mal tourner mon garçon. »

Sur ce point, il avait raison, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir le sanctionner. Peut-être jugeait-il que ça lui servirait de leçon ? Autant abonder dans son sens.

\- Je n'ai pas de blessures, j'en suis quitte pour la peur, et je peux vous assurer qu'on ne m'y reprendra pas. De toute façon, le véritable responsable de toute cette histoire rend des comptes en ce moment même.

L'idée du vieux sorcier affrontant la colère de deux parents furieux s'avéra particulièrement réjouissante, mais Slughorn ne semblait pas du même avis.

\- Ne sous-estimez pas notre directeur, il a de la ressource. De plus son poste lui confère certaines attributions, qui peuvent s'avérer redoutables. Surtout utilisées par un sorcier aussi remarquable qu'Albus. Votre promesse au moment de partir, ne constituait pas une très bonne idée.

Il s'agissait clairement d'une mise en garde, mais Severus ne la comprenait pas. Le directeur allait le prendre en grippe ? Il avait déjà fait pression pour qu'il passe sous silence une tentative de meurtre, il pouvait difficilement faire pire. Pour l'heure, ils arrivait aux quartiers de Serpentard, et il avait hâte de tout raconter au carnet.

Il fila vers le dortoir et attrapa le journal.

\- Je suis de retour, Tom.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? Tu n'est pas blessé ?

\- Juste quelques égratignures. J'ai eu de la chance, parce que…

Il s'interrompit, les mots se refusaient à lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Comme si une forme de pression magique le bloquait.

« Il y a un souci. On dirait qu'une espèce de tabou m'empêche de révéler quoi que ce soit. » Le verbe utilisé lui rappela la phrase prononcée dans le bureau du directeur. « Tout-à-l'heure, je me suis retrouvé face à Dumbledore et je lui ai fait une promesse. Ça a peut-être un rapport, mais ce serait bizarre, je me suis contenté de parler. » Au moins, constata-t-il avec soulagement, il pouvait évoquer ce dernier événement.

\- Tu as utilisé le verbe promettre ?

\- Oui.

\- Je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet, il y a longtemps… Une rumeur comme quoi le magicien dirigeant Poudlard posséderait des prérogatives sortant de l'ordinaire. Pour discipliner les élèves les plus récalcitrants, il pourrait leur faire passer des contrats magiques.

\- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai rien signé, il n'y a aucun document écrit.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler du Tournoi des trois sorciers ?

\- Cette vieille compétition stupide où des étudiants sans cervelle risquaient leur vie pour un titre futile ?

\- Ne soit pas si négatif, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver une utilité à cet événement en cherchant bien.. Quoi qu'il en soit, ceux qui voulaient y participer devaient déposer un papier avec leur nom dans un objet magique, la Coupe de feu. Sauf qu'on pouvait y inscrire un autre nom que le sien. Et si la Coupe le décidait, une personne qui n'avait rien demandé devait participer au tournoi, car elle se retrouvait engagée par un contrat magique.

\- Mais c'est injuste !

\- Notre monde conjugue juridisme et sorcellerie, mais on y trouve aussi des gens qui n'hésitent pas à abuser de ces pouvoirs. Ils ne valent pas mieux que les moldus. Malheureusement, il y en a un à la tête de Poudlard. Mais tu ne manques pas totalement de ressources toi non plus puisque tu es un serpentard ! Rappelle-toi les paroles de ton contrat, et cherche la faille.

Le quatrième année se creusa la cervelle et finit par écrire.

\- En ce moment, je pense à mon futur maître des potions, et aussi à ce que tu peux voir sur le calendrier des cycles naturels que je t'ai fait passer.

\- D'un côté, cette nuit, c'est la pleine lune. De l'autre, tu as Damocles Belby. Tu n'as pas fait allusion à mon projet de recherche, donc il ne s'agit pas d'ingrédients pour les philtres. Peut-être plutôt des créatures magiques ? Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui se trouvent liées à la pleine lune… Oh. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Par contre Viviane et Régulus sont à l'hopital.

Il ne savait pas si le journal avait compris pour Rémus, et il ne comptait pas vérifier. Il sentait déjà qu'il se trouvait à la limite de ce que le contrat lui permettait. Cette pensée le ramena à Dumbledore. Tom avait eu raison de le mettre en garde. Heureusement, le vieux sorcier ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois. Il fallait qu'il essaye de le mentionner.

\- Il y a deux parents extrêmement mécontents dans le bureau du directeur. Ça va mal se passer pour lui.

\- N'en soit pas si sûr, Merlin seul sait ce qu'il peut inventer. Quand j'étais étudiant, outre la légilimancie, il ne rechignait pas à utiliser une variante encore moins connue, la magie de compulsion. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé, parce qu'on ne peut pas forcer les gens, juste les inciter et que je pensais que l'occlumencie te protégerait. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il combinerait cette technique avec un contrat magique. Il ne dirigeait pas l'école à mon époque, excuse-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est lui qui n'a aucun scrupule.

\- C'est vrai, mais quand même. Si ça peut te consoler, pour passer un contrat de ce type il faut utiliser une magie très ancienne, rarement pratiquée, que tu ne retrouveras pas souvent. Malheureusement pour toi, on a créé Poudlard, voici plus de mille ans. Normalement, les obligations liées à un contrat passé par un sorcier mineur disparaissent à sa majorité. Et si tu te retrouves encore face à Dumbledore dans ce genre d'affaire tu peux demander l'assistance d'une personne majeure, tant que tu n'as pas dix-sept ans. Mais ça prouve bien que même face à des magiciens adultes, Dumbledore, malgré ses fautes peut encore s'en sortir.

Severus se jura bien de redoubler de vigilance. Il ferait le maximum pour éviter de se retrouver à nouveau face au directeur. Il se demanda brièvement si le contrat passé à son insu l'avait influencé sa conversation avec Slughorn. En tout cas, il allait se pencher sur les bases juridiques du monde magique. Il avait lu quelques articles liés aux potions, suite aux recommandations des sœurs Arès, mais il devrait aller plus loin. Cette pensée le ramena à Viviane. Sans elle et Régulus, il aurait dû se débrouiller seul dans le bureau du directeur.

Même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, cette nuit, la présence d'alliés à ses côtés s'était avérée un atout précieux. Il faudrait qu'il cultive leurs relations. Après tout il avait bien écrit à un moldu comme monsieur Evans, durant l'année, il pouvait bien faire de même avec des étudiants de Poudlard pendant les vacances.

Comme il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, il commença à dresser mentalement une liste de sujets à aborder dans des courriers. Après réflexion, parler des professeurs lui sembla une idée pertinente. Il succomba au sommeil alors qu'il essayait d'établir un parallèle entre l'enseignant en charge de la défense contre les forces du mal et Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école.

* * *

**NDA** : dans les romans de JK, les contrats magiques m'ont toujours posé problème. Je comprends qu'il fallait une raison pour pousser Harry à participer au tournoi des 3 sorciers, dans le volume 4, mais il s'agit d'un outil bien trop puissant. Il suffit de voir comment Hermione s'en sert dans le volume 5 pour châtier la traîtresse qui a livré l'Armée de Dumbledore.  
Il y a d'autres exemples du même genre :_ Felix Felicis_ utilisée +/- une fois dans le volume 6 et plus jamais après car "trop difficile à brasser" (c'est clair qu'un espion / professeur de potion n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à disposer de cet atout ...) On pourrait aussi parler de la carte des Maraudeurs : si le volume 4, on ne démasque pas le faux Maugrey, c'est uniquement parce qu'il s'appelle Barty Crouch comme son père. Quelle heureuse coïncidence ...

Tous ces outils me mettent mal à l'aise de par leur potentiel quasi illimité. C'est pour ça que j'ai introduit dans ce chapitre quelques limites aux contrats magiques.

Sinon, merci à celle qui a pris le temps de m'écrire une review pour mon chapitre précédent. Elle se reconnaîtra même si elle est anonyme. ;-)


	16. Disparition

**NDA** : merci à mes reviewers :-) . J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant. On va vraiment commencer à s'écarter de la trame du récit de JK. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, dimanche matin, Severus constata avec surprise qu'il se sentait plutôt reposé. Après une confrontation nocturne avec un loup-garou, puis une entrevue périlleuse dans le bureau du directeur, il se serait attendu au contraire. Il le devait sans doute à l'occlumencie qui avait pu lui permettre de faire abstraction de son stress, pour bien dormir. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la satisfaction de savoir que Dumbledore devait rendre des comptes ? Cela n'effaçait pas la frustration d'avoir passé un contrat sorcier à son insu, mais ça lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Il décida de profiter de la matinée pour se renseigner sur la magie de compulsion que Tom avait mentionné la veille. Il faudrait aussi qu'il étudie la loi sorcière pour comprendre comment on pouvait l'amener à prendre des engagements, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, mais cela nécessiterait plus de temps. Par contre, avec un peu de chance, un simple ajustement de ses boucliers d'occlumens suffirait à l'alerter en cas de pression insidieuse.

Comme il sortait de la salle commune, on l'interpela. « Rogue! »

À quelques pas de lui, Victoire et John arboraient un air soucieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Viviane et Regulus, cette nuit ?

\- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça à moi ?

\- Ne te moque pas du monde, on est pas idiots. Ça ne me pose pas de souci que tu étudies avec eux à la bibliothèque. Quand vous commencez à vous isoler tous les trois, je ne pose pas de question, on a tous nos secrets. Quand ma copine a la possibilité d'aller au Club de Slug, je comprends qu'elle t'accompagne pour ne pas rater l'occasion. Par contre quand elle vient à manquer ce matin, et que sa sœur non plus ne sait pas où elle est, oui c'est à toi que je pose la question. Surtout quand il y a ce genre de titre à la une du journal.

Le préfet ponctua ses paroles en brandissant la Gazette du sorcier, dont la première page se trouvait barré d'une phrase en gros caractères. « Attaque de loup-garou à Poudlard ! »

\- Ma sœur et Reg sont introuvables et l'article mentionne que deux élèves se trouvent à Sainte Mangouste, ce n'est pas compliqué de faire le lien.

Victoire semblait au bord des larmes. « S'il te plaît Severus, dis-nous ce qui se passe. »

Le quatrième année maudit le contrat qui lui liait les lèvres. S'il ne disait rien, on risquait de le prendre pour le responsable de toute cette histoire. Au moins, avec un retentissement pareil, Dumbledore ne réussirait pas à s'en sortir. Il pouvait remercier le journaliste qui avait traîné à l'hôpital cette nuit. À moins qu'un médico-mage n'aie vendu la mèche ?

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas tous les éléments. Laissez-moi jeter un coup d'œil à l'article. » Ça lui ferait toujours gagner un peu de temps. « Si on allait manger ? Je vous expliquerai en chemin. »

Le reportage s'avérait plus sensationnaliste que précis. Il ne mentionnait ni le nom des étudiants, ni les circonstances de l'attaque. À peine précisait-il que les victimes resteraient en observation au moins une dizaine de jours. Quelque part, tant mieux, ça entretiendrait la fureur de Lord Black. Cela ne réglait pas son problème immédiat, mais, tout en lisant, il avait pu réfléchir.

\- Cette nuit, je me suis retrouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, avec notre directeur de maison. Je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord s'adresser à Slughorn pour …

\- Servilus !

Trois Maraudeurs furieux arrivaient vers lui à toute allure, bousculant les élèves qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Lupin manquait à l'appel, il devait sûrement se trouver à l'infirmerie. Autant saisir l'occasion pour faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Demandez donc à Black de tout vous raconter depuis le début. Après tout, on en serait pas là s'il n'était pas venu me parler à la bibliothèque.

\- C'était une blague, pour t'apprendre à rester à a place, au lieu de te mêler de mes affaires, sale petit serpentard minable !

\- C'est une de vos soi-disant blagues qui a envoyé ma petite amie à l'hôpital ?

Les Gryffondors firent à peine l'aumône d'un regard au sixième année.

\- Toi, tu ne nous intéresses pas, on veut Servilus.

\- Oh, mais vous, vous m'intéressez, et il se trouve que je suis préfet. Alors si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'une retenue, il va falloir me répondre.

Potter ricana. « Tu es préfet mais aussi capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich, et moi j'appartiens à une équipe rivale. Tu ne peux pas me coller comme ça te chante, il y a une procédure spéciale, avec l'intervention d'un professeur. File-nous Servilus ou bien ne vient pas te plaindre des conséquences. On est trois, vous êtes deux. »

« Ils sont trois aussi ! » Les Maraudeurs ne prêtèrent aucune attention à Victoire. Une grosse erreur selon Severus. La petite Poufsouffle semblait particulièrement remontée, et il avait plus confiance dans sa détermination que dans celle de Pettigrow.

En fait, la situation globale s'avérait même assez équilibrée. Ils se trouvaient à parité, et lui comptait à ses côtés un sixième année fort mécontent. Il fallait peut-être saisir l'occasion pour entamer un combat.

Avant qu'il puisse se décider, John reprit la parole. « Si vous accordez une telle importance au nombre, ça peut s'arranger. À MOI SERPENTARD ! »

Son cri fit lever la tête aux étudiants qui passaient dans le couloir. Tous ceux qui portaient les couleurs vert et argent répondirent à l'appel du capitaine de leur équipe de Quiddich. Trop en colère, Black et sa bande avaient pris de mauvaises décisions. Menacer un préfet n'était déjà pas très malin, mais le faire en public relevait de la bêtise crasse. Comment pouvait-on oublier que les serpentards faisaient front commun si on s'en prenait à un de leurs membres un peu important ?

Potter cependant réagit vite et se mit lui aussi à rameuter des renforts. En quelques minutes, deux groupes compacts se firent face. Il en émanait des clameurs et des paroles éparses.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? … Encore les Maraudeurs ? … Parait que ça a un lien avec cette nuit. » Finalement une phrase perça le brouhaha.

\- C'est vrai que Black a voulu se débarrasser de son frère ?

Le Gryffondor sursauta, blême de colère.

\- Qui a osé dire ça ? QUI ?

Décidément, les choses se présentaient sous les meilleurs auspices, et Severus se préparait déjà à une bataille d'envergure, quand un trouble-fête fit voler en éclat tous ses espoirs.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, que voilà un fort impressionnant attroupement.

Malgré sa taille modeste, Flitwick fendait la foule sans difficulté. En fait, à la vue du petit professeur, nombre d'élèves jugeaient préférable de quitter les lieux.

Comme il arrivait à la hauteur des principaux protagonistes, l'enseignant laissa échapper mine de rien : « J'espère que vous vous tiendrez bien aujourd'hui. Notre directeur s'avère fort occupé en ce moment, tout comme son adjointe. Moi et mes collègues risquons de nous avérer en nombre insuffisant pour maintenir l'ordre. »

Les Maraudeurs se rembrunirent. Ils devaient réaliser que, sans Mc Gonagall, ils échapperaient beaucoup moins facilement aux sanctions que leurs frasques méritaient. Ils amorcèrent donc une retraite stratégique, non sans lancer à Severus des regards lourds de menaces.

Au moins leur intervention lui évita d'avoir à fournir des explications. Il entendit Victoire murmurer qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû parler de sa dispute avec Sirius Black. John, quant à lui semblait avoir arrêté son opinion, et il n'était pas le seul. Avant la fin de la matinée, tout Poudlard bruissait de la rumeur selon laquelle Regulus Black avait fait l'objet d'une tentative de meurtre de la part de son frère, pour d'obscures raisons d'héritage. Severus et Viviane seraient intervenus, ce qui aurait envoyé cette dernière à l'hôpital.

Au sein des vert et argent, deux types de réactions apparaissaient. Beaucoup prenaient une attaque contre un des leurs comme une offense personnelle et y voyaient une déclaration de guerre. Les autres faisaient remarquer que les assassinats politiques, quoique rares faisaient partie des mœurs en vigueur dans les vieilles familles de l'aristocratie magique, tout particulièrement chez les Black.

Mais même pour ces étudiants, la survie de la personne visée constituait une preuve d'incompétence manifeste, voire une marque de faiblesse à exploiter. Aussi, dès le lendemain, la tension entre Serpentards et Gryffondor atteignait des sommets. Les escarmouches s'enchaînèrent, et le soir venu, les deux maisons se retrouvaient en conflit ouvert, pour le plus grand bonheur de Severus.

Il appréciait particulièrement de voir les Maraudeurs pris à partie quotidiennement, cela ne leur laissait pas le temps de chercher à l'attaquer. Une seule ombre obscurcissait le tableau : dans ces conditions, il s'avérait impossible de parler à Lily. Les derniers événements lui avaient permis de démontrer sa supériorité, et il pouvait entreprendre de se réconcilier avec son amie. Malheureusement, le climat d'hostilité actuel rendait la chose quasiment impossible, il ne pourrait pas l'approcher sans se faire agresser.

Il se consola en se disant que ce n'était que patrie remise jusqu'au début des vacances et se concentra sur les examens de fin d'année qui arrivaient. Il prit cependant la peine de s'inquiéter du sort de Viviane et Regulus, auprès de Victoire. Elle lui apprit que les médico-mages les garderaient en observation encore quelques temps pour s'assurer qu'ils ne souffriraient pas d'effets secondaires. Il finit par réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la durée d'un cycle lunaire. L'hôpital devait vouloir s'assurer que Lupin ne les avait pas contaminés.

Le Gryffondor en question rasait les murs depuis la nuit fatidique. Personne ne semblait avoir compris qu'il se trouvait à l'origine de l'attaque, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre un air lamentable et de jeter des regards coupables à Severus qui ne s'en laissait pas compter. Il ne comprenait même pas qu'on autorise encore un monstre pareil à fréquenter l'école.

Il avait envoyé un courrier à Lucius Malfoy, truffé de questions aussi implicites que discrètes. La réponse, fort succincte, indiquait que le Conseil des gouverneurs menait des investigations. De drôles d'investigations, puisque aucun enquêteur ne s'était manifesté au château.

Il rêvait d'une action plus visible de la part des Aurors ou du Wizengamot, mais cela l'aurait placé dans une position délicate. Si on l'interrogeait, il pourrait difficilement répondre, à cause du contrat. Il se sentit un peu rasséréné en apprenant que le Conseil auditionnait quotidiennement un directeur devenu de ce fait quasi invisible à l'école. Par contre, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Mc Gonagall subissait le même sort. Elle faisait certes preuve d'une indulgence coupable vis-à-vis des Maraudeurs, mais elle au moins n'avait jamais voulu couvrir une tentative de meurtre.

Le début des examens lui fit oublier toutes ces considérations.

Il se focalisa sur le travail et fit l'impasse sur tout le reste jusqu'au jour de la dernière épreuve. Ce soir-là, il rentra dans son dortoir d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Viviane et Regulus sont de retour, Tom. Dumbledore aussi. Il mangeait à la table des professeurs pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il a fait un discours à la fin du repas. Il a parlé de « dysfonctionnements » dans la sécurité de Poudlard … sauf que ce serait de la faute de Mc Gonagall. Elle renonce à son poste de directrice adjointe et c'est Flitwick qui la remplace. Le vieux combinard s'en sort indemne !

\- C'est typique de sa part, sacrifier un pion pour pouvoir continuer à jouer. Comme il n'y avait pas de morts, il a réussi à garder le Ministère en dehors de cette histoire, et à manœuvrer le Conseil des gouverneurs.

\- Mais comment a-t-il convaincu Mc Gonagall d'endosser la responsabilité ?

\- Depuis qu'il a vaincu Grindelwald, il bénéficie d'une aura considérable chez les sorciers.

« On parle de quelqu'un qui m'a fait passer un contrat magique à mon insu ! » Pour cacher une tentative d'assassinat, qui plus est.

\- Et il a agi de manière indirecte, afin qu'on ne puisse rien lui reprocher.

Severus frémit en repensant à la soirée. Sans le journal, il n'aurait même pas saisi l'ampleur de la manipulation. Le vieux sorcier s'avérait vraiment redoutable. Comment avait-il fait pour convaincre les parents de Viviane et Regulus de ne pas engager de poursuites ? Encore des petites combines entre sang-purs du même monde. Ils faisaient leur petite cuisine sur leur petit réchaud, sans se soucier de lui, le sang mêlé vivant chez les Moldus. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais cru qu'il pourrait se lier d'amitié avec Viviane ou Regulus. Jamais. Il se jura de ne pas oublier la leçon.

Tom cependant, paraissait toujours inquiet.

\- On est sûrs que Viviane et Regulus sont tirés d'affaire ?

\- Ils sont rentrés tout-à-l'heure, ils doivent se trouver dans leur dortoir, en ce moment. Je ne sais pas comment ils feront pour les examens. Si ça se trouve, Dumbledore leur accordera d'office.

\- Ça serait bien son genre, mais tu as d'autres soucis plus immédiats. Tu as pu constater qu'il ne faut pas se fier à son apparence de vieillard excentrique. Maintenant qu'il s'est sorti de ce mauvais pas, il va sûrement vouloir régler ses comptes. Comme il n'aime pas s'impliquer, il agira peut-être par personne interposée, alors tiens-toi sur tes gardes, le coup pourra venir de n'importe où.

Severus s'endormit avec ces paroles en tête, en se promettant de se tenir sur ses gardes. À son réveil, il décida qu'il consacrerait cette première journée de liberté à la magie de compulsion. Il avait découvert qu'outre les arts de l'esprit, on pouvait aussi l'utiliser sur un objet maudit pour inciter à le toucher, ou plus intéressant encore pour lui, via une potion. Brasser ce genre de philtre s'avérait rigoureusement interdit, et par conséquent diablement tentant. Il entendait cependant en discuter auparavant avec Tom.

Il fronça les sourcils, quand il ne trouva pas le journal dans son coffre. Il pensait pourtant l'y avoir rangé la veille. Il regarda dans sa sacoche, sur son lit, avant de réexaminer son coffre, sans résultat. Troublé, il décida d'utiliser la rune de localisation inscrite dans le marque-page confectionné pour Noël. Rien.

Il tenta de maîtriser la panique qui l'envahissait insidieusement. Il allait demander à Tom, Tom saurait ce qu'il fallait faire … Tom avait disparu. La situation le frappa dans toute son horreur. Il ne pourrait plus, comme il le faisait depuis des mois, se tourner vers le carnet pour obtenir des conseils. Il se retrouvait seul, dans cette école hostile où certains élèves avaient juré sa perte.

Cette pensée lui rappela l'incident dans le Poudlard Express, en septembre. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin les coupables. D'abord ils lui prenaient le livre de Lucius, ensuite ils lui volaient son plus cher trésor. Grosse erreur de leur part. Il saisit sa baguette, bien décidé à récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.

Jaillissant de son dortoir, il traversa la salle commune à toute allure, fou furieux. Alors qu'il atteignit la sortie, il sentit une main sur son épaule. « Rogue ! »

Viviane choisissait mal son moment. « Écarte-toi. »

\- Je voulais te dire …

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Attends, il faut …

\- Si tu as vraiment envie de parler, tu n'as qu'à aller causer avec Potter ou Black. Entre sang-purs, vous vous entendrez toujours.

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Après ce que Sirius…

« Ça ne vous a pas empêché de vous mettre d'accord sur le dos de Mc Gonagall, sans même me tenir au courant. Toutes tes belles paroles sur la leçon qu'il fallait donner à Black pour qu'il se tienne à distance de ta sœur, c'était du vent. Même entre lions et serpents, les loups ne se mangent pas entre eux. » Il ricana, pas mécontent de son trait d'esprit, et de son effet sur l'étudiante, qui devenait livide. « Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais moi je ne suis qu'un modeste élève de seconde zone avec de la suite dans les idées. Les Maraudeurs en ont assez fait, je vais agir. » Il pointa sa baguette.

\- Pousse-toi ou ne viens pas te plaindre des conséquences.

\- Range ça tout de suite et profites-en pour changer de ton avec ma copine, sinon tu vas avoir de gros ennuis, Severus. Parole de préfet.

\- C'est marrant, John, tu te souviens de ton rôle de préfet, uniquement quand ça t'arrange. Si tu remplissais ta fonction correctement, on en serait pas là. On vient voler des affaires jusque dans nos dortoirs, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

Le sixième année lui jeta un regard incrédule. « Nos quartiers sont sécurisés. »

\- N'importe qui peur accéder à la salle commune, il suffit de connaître le mot de passe.

\- Mais il y a des mesures supplémentaires pour les dortoirs. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas rajouté tes propres protections.

Le quatrième année s'apprêtait à répliquer que les elfes pouvaient accéder librement à toutes les pièces du château, mais le dernier argument le fit hésiter. Il avait soigneusement protégé sa malle, à l'aide de runes complexes. Il doutait qu'un seul étudiant de Poudlard parvienne à les neutraliser même s'il y passait toute la nuit. Réussir cette tâche impliquait donc la participation d'un adulte. Et dans ce cas un nom lui venait inévitablement à l'esprit. Dumbledore.

Malgré toute sa colère, le souvenir de leur précédente entrevue l'amena immédiatement à se modérer. Le vieux sorcier avait amplement démontré, tant sa puissance brute que sa résilience et son habileté. Il lui sembla entendre son Tom intérieur lui murmurer que s'il envisageait de se frotter à un adversaire pareil, il ne fallait surtout pas se précipiter. Quelque part, ça le rasséréna de sentir qu'au fond de son esprit, il restait une trace de son ami. Aussi, sans daigner dire un mot de plus à ses interlocuteurs, il tourna les talons et alla s'isoler pour faire le point.

La veille encore, le carnet l'avait mis en garde contre la vengeance du directeur. Ce dernier avait-il agi directement dès son retour, ou bien s'était-il servi d'intermédiaires, comme cela semblait son habitude ? Le second cas semblait le plus probable, et dans cette hypothèse, les Maraudeurs lui paraissaient des suspects idéaux. Mais s'il se trompait, en attaquant à visage découvert, il commettait une erreur et il offrait une occasion à l'adulte, pour le sanctionner. Il lui fallait un plan solide, et malheureusement, il n'en voyait aucun qui pourrait lui permettre de récupérer rapidement le journal.

La frustration le rendit dépressif et agressif, dans les jours qui suivirent. Pour ne rien arranger les sœurs Arès voulaient absolument lui parler. Il ne prit pas de gants pour leur signifier qu'il avait vu clair dans leur jeu. Si Viviane saisit la chose assez rapidement, Victoire s'obstina. Décidément les Poufsoufles semblaient croire que la persévérance suppléait au manque de jugeote ou de cervelle. Regulus au moins, ne se montrait pas hypocrite et avait simplement repris ses distances.

Le quatrième année mit à profit le temps libre qui précédait les vacances pour commencer à apprendre la légilimancie. S'il parvenait à lire dans les pensées de Potter ou Black, il saurait facilement s'ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Tom. La discipline s'avéra particulièrement ardue, mais il en profita pour peaufiner son occlumencie afin de résister à toute forme de compulsion. À cette occasion, il se rendit compte qu'on avait sans doute altéré ses souvenirs de la nuit du vol. Il s'agissait de changements infimes, si faibles qu'il ne pouvait pas en jurer, mais cela renforçait l'hypothèse Dumbledore.

En attendant, par instants Tom lui manquait tellement que ça en devenait physiquement douloureux. Dans ces occasions, il se disait qu'il aurait dû apprécier chaque moment passé avec ses rares vrais amis.

Il avait eu tort de laisser s'installer une telle distance entre Lily et lui. Cet été, il ferait tout pour que ça se passe bien. Il lui parlerait du carnet, de ses recherches en potion, du quiproquo avec le club de Slug et de la déception que constituaient les sœurs Arès. Quand il réalisa qu'elle partirait peut-être aussi en vacances cette année, il contacta Gringotts pour que les gobelins lui envoient une partie du contenu de son compte, sous la forme de gallions et de livres sterling. Ainsi, quoiqu'elle fasse, il pourrait la suivre.

Dans l'optique d'un tel voyage, il travailla sur sa malle. Il la dota de nouvelles runes pour l'alléger et en augmenter le volume intérieur. Il fit de son mieux pour en améliorer aussi les protections, mais, ne sachant pas comment on les avait outrepassées, il dut agir à l'aveugle. Il fit de même avec sa sacoche et toutes ces activités l'occupèrent jusqu'au dernier jour de l'année.

Il apprit avec indifférence que ses résultats d'examen atteignaient des niveaux jamais vus depuis au moins un quart de siècle. Il aurait tellement aimé partager cette nouvelle avec Tom. Il prit quand même la peine de remettre toutes ses notes à Flitwick et il mentionna qu'il aimerait bien trouver comment rendre ses runes horaires fluorescentes l'année prochaine. Autant ne pas insulter l'avenir et préparer la rentrée scolaire. Il ne rencontra pas ce genre de problèmes avec Slughorn. Le gros professeur lui indiqua avec enthousiasme qu'il pourrait reprendre ses recherches dès septembre prochain. Severus voyait bien que l'enseignant comptait surtout sur lui pour approvisionner l'infirmerie, mais tant qu'il pourrait brasser librement, ça ne le gênait pas. Et puis ça lui permettait d'emporter chez lui un stock de potions médicales pour son usage personnel.

Le banquet d'adieu, obligatoire, lui sembla interminable. Au moins Serpentard remporta la coupe des Maisons. À sa table, plus d'un élève lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils devaient aux points qu'il avait gagnés en classe, mais désormais, il s'en moquait. Depuis la disparition du journal, il ne se souciait plus de sa position sociale et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire des efforts dans ses relations avec les autres. Il y remédierait peut-être quand il aurait retrouvé Tom, mais pour le moment, il focalisait ses efforts sur la recherche du journal et sur sa réconciliation avec Lily. Un été calme, voilà tout ce à quoi à il aspirait.

Comme si le destin l'avait jamais exaucé.


	17. Explications

Severus eut la chance de trouver facilement un compartiment vide dans le train qui le ramenait à Londres. En même temps, au moment d'embarquer il n'avait pas perdu de temps à jacasser. La plupart des élèves se désolaient à l'idée de quitter l'école et croyaient visiblement que se raconter des quantités d'inepties permettrait de retarder la séparation.

Son cœur se serra néanmoins, quand il pensa à Tom. Il avait longtemps pensé qu'avec un ami comme le carnet, ce genre de problème ne risquait pas de lui arriver. Il ne pouvait pas non plus aller voir Lily, à cause de la guerre ouverte entre leurs deux maisons, mais cela le contrariait bien moins. Ils habitaient dans la même ville et dès qu'ils se seraient réconciliés, ils se verraient pendant tout l'été.

Un bruit inopportun vint troubler ses réflexions et lui fit tirer sa baguette. Victoire venait d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment et se tenait sur le seuil.

\- Bonjour Severus ! Je peux voyager avec toi ?

Fichus Poufsouffles, toujours débordants d'enthousiasme. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris ? « Une digne représentante de l'illustre famille Arès a mieux à faire que de traîner avec un manant comme moi. »

\- Allez, s'il te plaît. Viviane et John veulent rester seuls une dernière fois. Ils ne se verront pas pendant l'été.

\- Va voir Regulus.

\- Il ne parle plus à personne depuis son retour de l'hôpital, même pas à moi.

\- Ça prouve qu'il a du bon sens désormais. Tu n'as qu'à t'adresser à son frère, comme ça vous pourrez aussi finir ce que vous aviez commencé. Vous faisiez bien paire, tous les deux.

Il vit avec satisfaction, l'étudiante enfin se décider à partir, les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois, elle avait enfin compris qu'il en avait assez de toute leur hypocrisie. Il ne pardonnerait pas aux Black et aux Arès de s'être entendus à son insu avec Dumbledore. Le directeur leur avait même évité de passer leurs examens !

Cette dernière pensée le ramena à ses propres résultats. Tout en scellant son compartiment pour qu'on ne le dérange plus, il repensa aux paroles de Slughorn. L'enseignant lui avait prédit que s'il continuait sur sa lancée, il battrait des records aux épreuves de BUSE, ce qui lui ouvrirait de nombreuses portes. Cependant, à court terme, il allait se montrer prudent, se contentant de cultiver ses relations avec Damocles Belby. Cet été, le maître des potions continuerait à voyager, pour tester ses potions sur les créatures les plus diverses, mais un hibou trouverait toujours le moyen de l'atteindre pour lui remettre un courrier. Et cette fois, l'étudiant ne laisserait pas son père l'empêcher d'agir comme il l'entendait.

Avec sa mère sorcière, le Ministère ne trouverait rien à redire si on pratiquait la magie à leur domicile. Dans ces conditions, le Serpentard contait bien faire comprendre dès ce soir à ce sale moldu, où se trouvait sa vraie place. Cela ferait une belle histoire à raconter à Lucius.

Il ne savait pas s'il reverrait l'aristocrate de sitôt. Il ne donnait plus trop signe de vie depuis qu'il avait reçu la potion pour Narcissa. À coup sûr, il ferait comme l'année dernière, et prendrait ses vacances à l'étranger. Néanmoins, Severus pourrait toujours lui écrire, ne serait-ce que sous le prétexte de le tenir au courant des progrès accomplis dans le laboratoire de potions des Malfoy.

À court terme, cependant, sa priorité restait sa réconciliation avec Lily. Si, par mesure de précaution, il avait brassé des potions odorantes pour elle, sa mère et Pétunia, il comptait d'avantage sur le fait que monsieur Evans l'aimait bien, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait abonné à la Gazette du sorcier. Normalement, le moldu viendrait, comme d'habitude, les chercher à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express pour les ramener chez eux. Même si son amie restait fâchée, dans la voiture, il trouverait bien le moyen d'entamer la discussion, avec elle. Il lui donnerait des explications, s'excuserait aussi platement que ce serait nécessaire, mais il se réconcilierait. Il ne la quitterait pas sans avoir fait la paix, même si pour cela il devait prolonger la conversation jusque dans la maison de ses parents !

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les heures passer. Quand le train arriva à Londres, il avait à peine trouvé le temps de se changer. Traînant son coffre, il se mit à la recherche de Lily ou de son père. Dans la gare, la foule compacte ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, heureusement il se déplaçait plus aisément avec une malle allégée. Alors qu'il apercevait l'éclat familier d'une chevelure rousse, il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le poignet. L'instant d'après, la sensation caractéristique du transplanage le prenait aux tripes.

Ses réflexes forgés par des mois d'entraînement se mirent en action. Au moment où il se matérialisait, un _Protego_ informulé repoussait violemment son attaquant, tandis qu'il se retrouvait en position de duel, baguette sortie, prêt à affronter les menaces. Une espèce de poussière d'étoile mit quelques instants avant de se dissiper. Il finit par discerner deux silhouettes.

\- Monsieur Rogue ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Madame Arès et sa fille aînée paraissaient surprises, mais il ne se laissa pas duper.

\- Ça fait partie de votre arrangement entre sang-purs de vous débarrasser de moi ?

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, Viviane. D'abord vous vous mettez d'accord avec les Black et Dumbledore, et ensuite, vous faites disparaître un témoin gênant. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire.

\- Dégage avant que ma mère appelle les Aurors !

\- Arrêtez ! C'est moi qui ai demandé à Ziggy d'amener Severus ici.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête. Victoire et l'elfe de maison des Arès se relevaient péniblement. Le _Protego_ de Severus les avait propulsés dans un coin de ce qui semblait être un petit parc ou un grand jardin, pas très bien entretenu.

La même question jaillit de trois bouches. « Pourquoi ? »

\- Il mérite de savoir ce qui s'est passé. C'est affreux la manière dont on l'a laissé tomber, alors que lui il m'a aidé avec Sirius.

\- J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Si ça ne l'intéresse pas, on ne va pas le forcer.

« Viviane, ta sœur a raison. monsieur Rogue mérite de connaître notre version des événements. » Voyant que le jeune sorcier ne paraissait guère convaincu, la sorcière ajouta. « Je n'ai aucune intention belliqueuse. Voulez-vous que je pose ma baguette par terre en signe de bonne volonté ? »

« Moi aussi ! » s'écria Victoire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, mais déjà, Severus, méfiant, lançait un _Hominem revelo_. Le résultat ne le surprit guère.

\- Avant de tendre ce genre de traquenards, dissimulez mieux vos assaillants. Je me disais bien qu'il manquait un membre de cette illustre famille.

Il pointa un mur. « Inutile de vous cacher. Bonjour monsieur Arès », lança-t-il ironiquement.

Il réalisa son erreur quand il vit que l'individu qui apparaissait à l'entrée du jardin n'avait pas vingt ans. Grand, sportif, avec un visage attrayant, le parfait exemple du fils de bonne famille gâté par la nature et le destin, tout comme Black ou Potter. Severus le prit immédiatement en grippe.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Arthur, je suis le frère de Viviane et Victoire. Tu n'as pas à craindre que je te lance un sort, je suis cracmol.

\- Arthur, non ! Arrête !

\- Écoute Viviane, je partage le point de vue de Victoire, votre ami mérite des explications. Et il ne comprendra pas si on commence à lui faire des cachotteries.

\- Je suis d'accord. Et puisqu'on en est là Severus, vous n'avez pas à craindre que mon mari s'en prenne à vous, il ne se trouve pas ici. En fait, il ne se trouve même plus en Angleterre. Et je devrais plutôt dire ex-mari.

Severus ne comprenait plus rien. Les sœurs Arès avaient un frère dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques ? Et leurs parents étaient séparés ? Un détail de la scène dans le bureau du directeur lui revint à l'esprit. « Dumbledore vous a appelé "Mme Adams-Arès". »

« Il a toujours su faire passer insidieusement des messages » grinça la sorcière, avant de reprendre. « Adams est mon nom de jeune fille. Et ne vous étonnez pas s'il ne vous semble pas très magique, je suis née- moldue. »

Le quatrième année se sentait complètement perdu. Un cracmol dans une famille de l'aristocratie magique ? Et issu d'un mariage avec une sang de bourbe ? Confus, il hésitait sur le comportement à adopter, quand Victoire s'écria :

\- On ne te veut pas de mal, Severus. Si tu veux je peux prêter un serment inviolable !

La Poufsoufle paraissait tellement sincère qu'il hésita. Il lança un nouvel _Hominem Revelo_ sur son frère, qui en effet ne présentait pas une signature magique normale. Il avisa Madame Arès. « Ordonnez à votre elfe de répondre à mes questions sans mentir. » Après un temps de réflexion, il ajouta « S'il vous plaît. » De toute façon, il lui faudrait parler poliment à la petite créature, s'il voulait qu'elle coopère pleinement, alors autant ne pas la braquer en brusquant sa maîtresse.

La sorcière s'exécuta et Severus reprit la parole.

\- Bonjour Ziggy. Je désirerais que vous me communiquiez plusieurs informations. Saviez-vous à l'avance qu'on vous demanderait de me transporter ici ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Avez-vous connaissance d'un projet destiné à me nuire ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Pensez-vous que je cours un risque quelconque en acceptant de parler avec les personnes présentes ici ?

\- Absolument pas monsieur.

Ces réponses semblaient exclure tout danger, mais Severus, en bon Serpentard, pouvait d'ores et déjà imaginer une bonne demi-douzaine de manières de biaiser et entendait rester prudent. Il avisa un vase de pierre en mauvais état, tout proche. Il y traça quelques runes.

\- Vous m'avez amené ici contre mon gré, si vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance, il va falloir un geste de bonne volonté. On va tous déposer nos baguettes là-dedans. Personne ne pourra y toucher pendant plusieurs heures. C'est vous qui commencez.

Victoire agit sans hésiter. Madame Arès fit de même, quoique plus lentement. Vivane resta un long moment sans bouger, visiblement contrariée. Les regards insistants de sa mère, sa sœur et son frère finirent par la décider et elle obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Tous se tournèrent alors vers le quatrième année. Il brûlait de colère depuis la disparition du journal et la laisser éclater maintenant s'avérait fort tentant. Il tenait là l'occasion de passer ses nerfs, de laisser jaillir toutes ses frustrations.

Cependant en ce moment, c'étaient plutôt la confusion et la curiosité qui le dominaient. Les révélations sur la famille Arès lui donnaient à penser que, peut-être, les choses s'avéraient différentes et plus compliquées qu'on pouvait le croire au premier abord. S'il voulait en avoir le cœur net, son Tom intérieur lui soufflait qu'il allait devoir prendre des risques. Avec un soupir, il posa également sa baguette.

Une exclamation de soulagement général ponctua son action.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je me sens affamée ! » s'écria Victoire avec enthousiasme. « Je parie que Ziggy et Arthur ont cuisiné toute la journée pour notre retour. Si on allait voir ce qu'ils nous ont préparé ? »

« Il se pourrait qu'en effet un petit buffet nous attende au manoir » confirma le cracmol. « On sait bien qu'après toutes ces heures assises dans le train, vous ne tiendriez pas en place, alors on n'a pas voulu vous imposer de rester à table. »

Ils regagnèrent la demeure des Arès, qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs. Par contraste avec le délabrement du bâtiment, la nourriture s'avéra étonnamment bonne. Cependant, même si Severus appréciait le repas, il avait surtout soif d'informations et n'appréciait pas qu'on le laisse sur sa faim. L'adulte dût sentir son impatience.

\- Nous vous avons promis des explications, Severus, mais pour que vous compreniez de quoi il retourne, il faut replacer la situation dans son contexte. Comme je l'ai mentionné tout à l'heure, mon mari et moi sommes séparés. Il vit dorénavant outre-atlantique, pour des raisons personnelles

Le quatrième année ne manqua pas de remarquer la légère fêlure dans la voix de son interlocutrice, quand elle prononça ces dernières paroles, ainsi que la dureté soudaine dans le regard de ses enfants. Il était prêt à parier que les "raisons personnelles" étaient féminines.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, mon ex-époux a fait preuve d'une grande correction. Nos filles gardent son nom et il nous a laissé Ziggy, ainsi que l'usage du vaste domaine où nous nous trouvons actuellement.

Le visage de Severus dut révéler ce qu'il pensait du lieu, car Viviane intervint d'un ton sec.

\- Ce château est très bien. Il possède tous les attributs convenant à notre rang. De la pensine au laboratoire de potions.

Sauf que de toute évidence, le manoir s'avérait trop grand pour qu'un elfe seul parvienne à l'entretenir. Monsieur Arès avait dû partir en emportant avec lui le contenu de son compte chez Gringotts. Maintenant qu'il y pensait Arthur n'avait pas précisé s'il se nommait également Arès. En même temps, peu de magiciens envisageaient de désigner un cracmol comme héritier mâle de leur lignée. Un fils sans magie suivi de deux filles. Il connaissait assez la mentalité de l'aristocratie sorcière pour deviner que cela avait dû poser de sacrés problèmes au couple.

Dans ce genre de cas, certains plaçaient tous leurs espoirs dans certaines potions de fertilité pas vraiment autorisées et très difficiles à brasser. D'autres recourraient à des méthodes plus classiques et plus légales, mais tout aussi immorales. Il était fort possible que l'ex-mari roucoule actuellement auprès d'une jeune sorcière américaine, enceinte de ses œuvres.

Severus remit ses réflexions à plus tard pour ne pas perdre le fil du récit de la magicienne.

\- Je travaille donc désormais comme juriste au ministère. Par chance, je n'assurai pas de permanence la nuit de votre agression. Quand Ziggy, très inquiet, m'a informé qu'il venait d'amener Viviane à Sainte-Mangouste, je suis partie la rejoindre immédiatement. Les guérisseurs ne voulaient rien me dire, mais Orion est arrivé peu après moi, et lui, on a pas osé lui résister. Vous avez entendu ce qui s'est passé tout de suite après. Dès que j'ai appris cette histoire de loup-garou, j'ai contacté Horace. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'il ne savait rien, Lord Black et moi-même avons décidé de venir à Poudlard. Comme nous y avions chacun encore un enfant, nous voulions savoir s'ils couraient un risque. Par contre, on ne s'attendait pas à ce que le danger vienne d'un autre élève. Après votre départ, Dumbledore nous a donné des précisions. Accueillir un loup-garou constitue déjà une décision discutable, mais les conditions de sécurité pour les nuits de pleine lune s'avèrent tout bonnement scandaleuses.

Severus ne pouvait qu'abonder dans ce sens. Il avait protégé ses bagages et il savait bien que quelques runes sur une porte dans le tunnel auraient suffi pour bloquer la plupart des élèves. Il réalisa qu'au fil de cette conversation, toutes les personnes présentes apprenaient ce qui s'était passé. Les termes du contrat magique lui interdisaient de révéler ces informations, mais il devrait pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un qui les connaissait déjà. Il faudrait qu'il teste cette théorie.

Pendant ce temps, madame Arès continuait.

\- Le directeur a d'abord pris soin de préciser que vous aviez entraîné vos camarades, avant d'expliquer le rôle de Sirius Black dans cette histoire. Ça a placé Orion dans une situation impossible. S'il lançait une procédure officielle son fils aîné se trouverait impliqué voire accusé. Dès lors, il voulait étouffer l'affaire. Le directeur nous a assuré que, du fait de votre rôle dans cette histoire, vous ne poseriez pas de problème. Et dans ces conditions, seules Viviane et moi pouvions encore faire obstacle.

Severus maudit les finasseries du directeur, tout autant que sa propre faiblesse. La manière dont le vieux sorcier avait déformé les faits le rendait particulièrement furieux. Dans ces conditions, il pouvait comprendre qu'une petite fonctionnaire sang-de-bourbe se soit retrouvée en position de faiblesse, face à un aristocrate influent et à un des sorciers les plus puissants de Grande-Bretagne.

\- J'ai posé une condition préalable : aucun accord si ma fille se trouvait contaminée. Il a donc fallu attendre un mois lunaire complet pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas.

« En conséquence, elle n'a pas pu passer ses examens » remarqua le quatrième année.

\- Tout à fait. Le directeur proposait de les lui accorder gracieusement, ce qui m'a paru bizarre. Je le connais assez pour me méfier de sa générosité. J'ai étudié le sujet. Il faudra que Viviane révise pendant tout l'été, mais la loi permet des épreuves de rattrapage avant la rentrée.

\- Hein !?

\- Il s'agit d'un vieux texte particulièrement flou. Il semble qu'on n'ait même pas besoin d'étudier à Poudlard, pour se présenter.

\- Puisque vous parlez de ça, Lupin lui a continué tranquillement sa vie d'élève.

\- Il ne reviendra pas en septembre. Sur ce point-là au moins, Orion et moi étions totalement d'accord.

Faute de mieux, l'année prochaine il aurait amputé les Maraudeurs d'un quart de leurs effectifs. Cela lui mit un peu de baume au cœur.

\- Je suis retournée voir ma fille à l'hôpital et elle m'a raconté ce qui s'était vraiment passé. En fait, vous lui avez sauvé la vie, vous avez aidé Victoire et sans votre idée de faire appel aux elfes, je n'aurais peut-être jamais rien su de toute cette affaire. Je vous dois des remerciements. Tant l'école que la famille Black nous ont dédommagé substantiellement pour le préjudice subi. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'en va pas de même pour vous. Je trouverais normal que vous receviez une part de cet…

Il sursauta, piqué au vif.

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je ne demande ni aumône, ni pot-de-vin !

Ses paroles cinglèrent l'air, suivies d'un silence pesant.

* * *

**NDA** : je fais très peu intervenir Dumbledore, car il s'agit d'un personnage tellement intelligent, retors et puissant qu'il peut se tirer de n'importe quelle situation, comme démontré ci-dessus. Quand on y pense, il aurait pu résoudre la plupart des intrigues des livres de JK, en se passant de Harry. Mais bon, les aventures d'un magicien de 130 ans auraient sans doute moins intéressé les lecteurs...

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Il s'agit du premier facteur de motivation pour un auteur de Fanfiction!


	18. Proposition

**NDA** : normalement, avec ce chapitre, je passe les 60 000 mots. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de m'écrire des reviews, qu'ils soient nouveaux, anciens ou anonymes :-)

Dans ce chapitre, je fais allusion à une personnage historique pas obligatoirement très connu. J'ai donc inséré une note de renvoi. A l'avenir, il se peut que je récidive dans cette pratique.

* * *

Une atmosphère pesante régnait dans le manoir des Arès, mais Severus, scandalisé, s'en moquait bien. Comment osait-on lui proposer une indemnité financière ? Comme si on pouvait chiffrer un face-à-face avec un loup-garou et les manipulations de Dumbledore. Il en avait assez entendu, il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps. Il n'en avait rien à faire du repas, il allait rentrer chez lui. Il fallait juste qu'il passe dans le jardin auparavant.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Arthur consulta sa montre.

\- Je crois que vous pourrez aller récupérer vos baguettes.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? » demanda le serpentard surpris

« Et pourquoi il ne le saurait pas ? » intervint sèchement Viviane.

Plus diplomate son frère expliqua :

\- J'ai lu tous les vieux livres de classe de ma mère. Quand on s'en tient à la théorie, pas besoin de magie, et on trouve quand même pas mal de matières dans ce cas. Par exemple la botanique, l'astronomie, ou les runes, justement. Celles que tu as tracées sur le vase possédaient une composante temporelle pas difficile à remarquer.

Il disait ça comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Severus ne pensait pas qu'on trouve dix élèves dans tout Poudlard capables d'en faire autant. Il se sentait légèrement impressionné malgré lui, tandis que le cracmol reprenait.

\- J'aime particulièrement l'arithmancie, et je peux même brasser des potions, bien qu'elles perdent leur efficacité beaucoup plus vite que si un sorcier les préparait.

\- Viviane et Victoire m'ont dit que pendant l'été quelqu'un les aidait. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un précepteur privé, mais en fait… c'était toi ?

\- Elles sont trop gentilles. On profite des vacances pour rattraper le temps perdu et on parle beaucoup, c'est tout. On a beau s'écrire toute l'année, ça ne suffit pas. Dans une de leurs lettres, elles ont mentionné que tu sais déjà utiliser l'arithmancie pour analyser des philtres ou des sortilèges ? C'est impressionnant pour un quatrième année.

Un peu étonné, Severus se retrouva vite happé par une conversation qui lui fit oublier toute idée de partir. Arthur s'avéra posséder des connaissances tout à fait honorables en botanique ou en astronomie et il excellait en runes. Cependant, c'est sa maîtrise de l'arithmancie qui impressionna le serpentard. Par moment, il se croyait revenu à la soirée chez Slughorn, quand il parlait avec Damocles Belby. Cette fois, cependant, ils purent se rendre au laboratoire de potions du manoir pour continuer leur discussion, suivis par Victoire.

La pièce se révéla aussi soigneusement entretenue que méticuleusement rangée. Sur une étagère, plusieurs flacons contenaient des philtres que le quatrième année examina d'un œil averti.

\- La plupart des étudiants de Slughorn ne réussiront jamais quelque chose d'aussi bien.

\- C'est comme pour la cuisine, il suffit de suivre la recette pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Mais je ne me risque jamais à modifier quoi que ce soit. Toi, par contre, Viviane m'a expliqué que tu trouves instinctivement comment améliorer les formules ?

\- C'est une question d'intuition, un peu comme ce que tu me décris pour l'arithmancie. Mais ce que tu as brassé c'est quand même d'une très bonne qualité. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible pour un …

« Pour un cracmol ? » Cette fois, c'est Severus qui trouva pesant le silence qui suivit. Dans un coin, Victoire ne disait pas un mot, mais Arthur finit par sourire.

\- Au moins, avec toi, je peux échanger. Les amis sorciers de la famille, m'ont toujours traité comme un espèce de singe savant. Amusant, mais pas vraiment à prendre au sérieux.

\- Et pourtant mon frère est doué. Il a fait Eton, puis Cambridge et il y prépare actuellement un Bachelor avec deux ans d'avance.

\- Merci petite sœur, mais j'ai eu une chance énorme. Notre mère étant née moldue, l'absence de magie ne lui a jamais posé de problème. Et grâce à ses parents, j'ai pu constater très tôt qu'il existait de bonnes choses en dehors du monde des sorciers.

Severus fronça les sourcils, pas du tout d'accord avec ce point de vue, tandis que son interlocuteur continuait.

\- Dans les années 40, mon grand-père a eu la chance de travailler avec un homme extraordinaire nommé Alan Turing (*). Bizarrement, ils se sont rencontrés à la suite d'un concours de mots croisés. Turing lui a fait prendre conscience de certaines subtilités des mathématiques moldues qui l'ont enthousiasmé et il m'a transmis sa passion. C'est en leur hommage que je suis allé étudier à Cambridge, à la suite de quoi il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver des passerelles avec l'arithmancie.

Devant l'air sceptique du serpentard, il insista.

\- Chacun des deux mondes peut apprendre de l'autre, tu sais. Par exemple pour les potions odorantes. Viviane m'a dit que tu en fabriquais. As-tu déjà pensé à utiliser d'autres supports que l'huile ou la graisse pour les matières aromatiques ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Les modus utilisent l'alcool depuis plusieurs siècles, ce qui permet aux substances volatiles de passer bien plus facilement dans l'air, pour y diffuser leurs senteurs. Le whisky pur-feu prouve que les sorciers maîtrisent la méthode de distillation par alambic, mais ils n'ont jamais eu l'idée de l'utiliser à d'autres fins.

Severus se figea, incrédule. Les perspectives que laissaient entrevoir ce concept s'avéraient d'ors-et-déjà fascinantes.

\- Il y a mieux encore. La distillation permet d'extraire assez facilement des plantes certains composés. Les moldus les appellent des huiles essentielles. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse remplacer tous les ingrédients utilisés actuellement pour brasser, mais dans certains cas, ça doit présenter un intérêt.

Le quatrième année se sentait partagé. Cette nouvelle approche lui paraissait indéniablement prometteuse, mais il se hérissait à l'idée même d'utiliser une technologie moldue. Se laisser aller à l'envisager, lui semblait remettre en cause la supériorité du monde sorcier. Une véritable trahison.

Arthur se méprit sur son silence. « Tu connais peut-être pas tous les détails de cette technique ? Mes sœurs ont cru comprendre que tu vivais chez les moldus. Si tu veux, je vais fouiller un peu mes archives et t'écrire pour te donner les références de livres sur le sujet. Des livres que tu pourras trouver dans une bibliothèque municipale. »

\- C'est-à-dire …

\- Et si tu ne souhaites pas que vos voisins tiquent en voyant trop de hiboux près de chez vous, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a un moyen, on peut passer par un service spécial. Maman nous a expliqué comment faire quand j'ai commencé mes études. Tu mets ton courrier dans une première enveloppe avec les coordonnées du destinataire final, puis tu places l'ensemble dans une seconde enveloppe qui porte l'adresse d'un bureau du ministère de la magie. Dès qu'ils la reçoivent, les employés l'ouvrent, et selon ce qui est écrit, la remettent à une chouette, ou la font parvenir à la Poste Britannique.

\- Oh, ce serait génial qu'on puisse s'envoyer des lettres pendant l'été Severus !

La petite Poufsouffle semblait décidée à ne pas le lâcher. C'était mignon, mais il faudrait qu'un jour il lui explique pourquoi il l'avait tirée des pattes de Sirius Black. Si elle ne les perdait pas rapidement, ses illusions et sa naïveté finiraient par lui coûter cher. Tout cela ne réglait pas son problème. Allait-il accepter la proposition d'un cracmol ? D'un côté, il répugnait à frayer avec un être sans magie, mais de l'autre il n'avait pas connu de discussion aussi intéressante depuis longtemps. Cela lui avait d'abord fait penser à Damocles Belby, mais malgré tout son savoir et son intelligence, le maître des potions conservait une approche classique des choses. En fait, cette capacité à aborder les problèmes sous des angles inattendus, à s'adapter presque instantanément aux remarques de son interlocuteur, il ne l'avait rencontré que chez … Tom.

Bien sûr, le journal appliquait cette méthode à tous les sujets, et pas uniquement aux potions ou à l'arithmancie, mais c'était nettement mieux que rien. La perspective de pouvoir à nouveau connaître des échanges aussi gratifiants décida le serpentard. Après tout, que ce soit à un cracmol ou à un journal enchanté, dans les deux cas, il s'agissait toujours d'écrire.

\- Pourquoi pas. Donne-moi toujours l'adresse.

\- Génial !

Par chance madame Arès entra à ce moment-là, juste à temps pour interrompre les démonstrations de joie d'une Victoire exubérante. « Les enfants, je vais devoir vous quitter, j'assure une permanence au ministère, ce soir. Severus, voulez-vous que j'en profite pour vous ramener chez vous ? Si vous préférez rester encore un peu, pas de problème, Ziggy s'occupera de vous raccompagner. »

Il sursauta. Tous ces événements lui avaient fait oublier ses projets de réconciliation avec Lily, par le biais de son père.

\- Je vais y aller, il commence à se faire tard.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut que vous récupériez vos bagages et votre baguette. J'ai déjà la mienne, mon fils avait bien analysé vos runes.

Il prit congé de Viviane et d'Arthur avec une petite pointe de regret. Viviane articula un vague « Au revoir », sur un ton dont la froideur lui rappela Pétunia.

\- Où habitez-vous ?

\- Dans une petite cité nommée Carbone-les-Mines. Je ne pense pas que vous sachiez où…

\- Je possède plusieurs atlas très détaillés du Royaume-Uni, ne vous inquiétez pas. Transplaner s'avère une méthode particulièrement efficace pour se déplacer. Quand j'ai découvert qu'avec une photo un peu précise, je pouvais me rendre n'importe où dans le pays, je me suis documentée en conséquence.

Il suffit de quelques minutes à la sorcière pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait revêtu une tenue moldue tout à fait banale, qui lui permettrait de passer inaperçue. Elle les désillusionna et ils disparurent.

Ils se matérialisèrent au milieu d'un terrain vague, dans les faubourgs de la ville. « Désolée, je n'ai pas pu vous amener plus près de chez vous, faute d'informations assez précises. »

\- Ça ira, je vais me débrouiller pour rentrer.

\- Vu l'heure, je préfère vous accompagner. Le quartier ne me semble pas très sûr et votre malle me paraît bien encombrante.

Il hésita à envoyer l'adulte au diable. Il brûlait d'envie de se précipiter chez les Evans, pour revoir son amie Gryffondor et lui demander pardon. Cependant, son interlocutrice semblait très déterminée. Si elle s'avérait aussi opiniâtre que Victoire, il gaspillerait plus de temps à la décourager qu'il n'en mettrait à passer rapidement par chez lui. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et se mit en chemin, marchant aussi vite que possible. Par chance, elle ne semblait pas éprouver de difficultés à régler son allure sur la sienne. Il espérait que le trajet s'effectuerait tranquillement et silencieusement, mais Madame Arès ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Quand je vous ai proposé une part des indemnités qu'on nous avait versées, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Si je vous ai vexé, sachez que je le regrette. » Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle leva la main.

« Laissez-moi terminer, s'il vous plaît. Je n'insisterai pas pour que vous acceptiez une somme d'argent, rassurez-vous, mais il y a un autre point que je souhaite aborder. La nuit où je vous ai rencontré, vous avez indubitablement contrarié Albus Dumbledore. Je crois que vous n'imaginez pas l'aura et l'influence qu'il possède au sein de la société sorcière. En terrassant Grindelwald, il a à la fois prouvé sa puissance et gagné une position prééminente inattaquable dans le camp du bien. De ce fait, il se trouve actuellement à la pointe du combat contre celui que ses fidèles appellent Lord Voldemort, et qui se qualifient eux-mêmes de Mangemorts.

Bien sûr, en tant que née moldue je m'oppose à une idéologie qui veut ma perte, et en tant qu'employée du ministère, je m'inquiète du parfum de guerre civile qui commence à se répandre dans notre pays. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'approuve pour autant les méthodes et le comportement de votre directeur. En fait je tendrais plutôt à m'inquiéter de la manière dont on l'adule. »

Elle hésita avant de reprendre.

« J'ai entendu à plusieurs reprises des bruits de couloir, selon lesquels il aurait constitué une espèce de réseau, un "ordre", pour lutter contre les partisans de Voldemort. Il s'agirait d'une structure qu'il dirigerait seul, de manière souveraine, sans aucun contre-pouvoir et qui posséderait des ramifications jusqu'au cœur du ministère. Je ne sais pas quelle part de vérité recèlent ces rumeurs, mais le seul fait qu'on puisse sérieusement l'envisager montre bien à quel point cet homme est puissant.

S'il estime que vous lui avez nui, personne ne peut savoir quelles seront ses réactions, mais peu de personnes se risqueraient à affronter ce sorcier redoutable. J'aimerais vous proposer mon aide. Certes je ne dispose pas des connexions que confère une lignée aristocratique, et je ne suis pas une duelliste émérite, mais j'aime à croire que je me débrouille en tant que juriste. »

Lui proposait-elle une alliance ?

\- Vous comprenez, Severus, peu de sorciers s'intéressent au droit. La magie nous permet de ne pas tenir compte des lois de la nature, et il s'avère tentant de faire de même avec les lois de notre société. Surtout à votre âge, où enfreindre les règles paraît tellement plus attrayant que de les respecter. Mais souvent ces règles existent pour de bonnes raisons, aussi quand elles posent problème, il vaut mieux commencer par chercher comment mieux les interpréter ou les adapter. Et ça, c'est mon travail.

Severus ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Il gardait encore un cuisant souvenir du contrat magique passé dans le bureau du directeur, à ses dépens, mais il était en effet parvenu à trouver la faille dans la formulation. Ce souvenir en amena un autre.

\- On m'a dit qu'un sorcier mineur peut bénéficier de l'aide de l'adulte de son choix en cas de problème juridique ?

\- Vous savez ça ? C'est déjà mieux que la plupart de vos camarades. En effet, cela fait partie de vos droits, mais le plus souvent votre interlocuteur oublie soigneusement de vous le préciser. Le sujet vous intéresse ?

Le quatrième année hésita et prit le temps de la réflexion, pesant le pour et le contre. D'un côté, il répugnait à accepter l'aide d'une sang-de-bourbe. Il continuait à croire que, comme tous ceux de son espèce, elle n'avait rien à faire chez les sorciers. De l'autre, son Tom intérieur lui rappelait la menace que faisait planer Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier avait déjà fait disparaître le journal, et il ne s'arrêtait peut-être pas là. S'il disposait d'une si grande influence au ministère, il pourrait facilement rendre infernale la vie de Severus. Surtout s'il entreprenait de récupérer le carnet pendant sa cinquième année, au lieu de se faire oublier. Dans ces conditions, autant en revenir aux qualités fondamentales de sa Maison. Salazar Serpentard n'aimait pas les moldus et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, mais il avait aussi fait preuve de ruse et de pragmatisme. Lors d'un combat difficile, il n'y aurait sûrement pas regardé à deux fois si on lui avait proposé de l'aide.

\- J'ai découvert à mes dépens le pouvoir redoutable des contrats magiques, en particulier, et du droit en général, madame. Malheureusement, c'est un domaine complexe et je ne suis pas sûr de trouver le temps de l'étudier cet été. Si, à l'occasion, on pouvait en discuter, je ne dirais pas non.

\- Avec plaisir ! Il vous suffit d'écrire au manoir. Le cas échéant, vous pouvez aussi demander Evelyn Adams-Arès au ministère, j'y passe beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Nous nous trouvons en sous-effectif chronique et nos chefs semblent croire que pour améliorer l'efficacité, il suffit d'utiliser des expressions américaines.

Tout en discutant, il avait gardé un œil sur les alentours.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, c'est là que j'habite.

Il avait bien conscience du délabrement des lieux, et se tenait sur ses gardes, prêt à sortir ses griffes s'il entendait la moindre réflexion apitoyée. Il apprécia que la sorcière ne dise rien et se contente de prendre poliment congé. Elle faisait preuve de plus de tact que ses filles.

Une année supplémentaire n'avait pas amélioré l'état de la demeure. Il la découvrait encore plus délabrée, sombre et silencieuse que dans ses souvenirs. Par contre cela le surprit un peu de la trouver vide. Son père se trouvait sûrement dans un pub en train de boire l'argent du ménage, mais il avait espéré que sa mère l'attendrait. Il ne prit pas le temps d'approfondir la question et se hâta de gagner sa chambre pour y poser sa malle. Il tira de ses bagages les potions odorantes préparées à l'école.

Heureusement qu'il gardait en mémoire les conseils de Tom et qu'il s'efforçait de penser à un plan de secours, s'il risquait de faire face à une situation délicate. En arrivant avec un cadeau, il s'attirerait les bonnes grâces de la personne qui lui ouvrirait la porte, même s'il venait sonner à une heure tardive. Sortant de chez lui au pas de course, il prit la direction de la maison des Evans.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit à ressasser ce qu'il comptait dire, et insidieusement, l'angoisse commença à l'étreindre. Pour éviter de perdre ses moyens avant même d'arriver, il essaya de se penser à autre chose, et se focalisa sur les derniers événements de la soirée. Il y voyait au moins un bon côté, ça lui éviterait de dénigrer les sœurs Arès auprès de Lily, pour ensuite se rétracter, une fois le malentendu dissipé. En fait, elles avaient à peine eu le choix, et la responsabilité de ce fiasco incombait à Dumbledore. Au bout du compte, il devait même une fière chandelle à Victoire. Pour le coup, l'opiniâtreté des Poufsouffles se révélait une vraie qualité. Et son idée de faire appel à Ziggy dénotait chez elle d'une subtilité dont il ne l'aurait pas crue capable. Si elle tenait absolument à lui écrire, il pourrait sans doute faire l'effort de lui répondre une fois ou deux.

Par contre, Viviane semblait vouloir garder ses distances. Grand bien lui fasse, avoir Lily comme amie lui suffirait. Il prendrait peut-être la peine d'envoyer une lettre à Regulus, cependant, ne serait-ce que pour démentir les rumeurs de tentative d'assassinat pour des raisons d'héritage. Sirius Black s'avérait juste un crétin fini, totalement dépourvu de bon sens, surtout quand il buvait trop.

Severus n'aurait jamais cru que le plan élaboré avec Tom pour déstabiliser les Maraudeurs aboutirait à un tel résultat. Au moins le procédé avait fonctionné et même entraîné le départ de Lupin, ce qui déstabiliserait sûrement le gang, à la rentrée de septembre.

La vue de la demeure des Evans lui fit remettre ces réflexions à plus tard. Sur leur perron, il modéra son impatience et prit quelques instants pour se préparer. Inspirant profondément, afin de se calmer, il ajusta ses boucliers d'occlumencie, se redressa pour se donner une contenance, et sonna à leur porte. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, avant qu'elle s'ouvre sur Pétunia. Du fond de la maison, il lui sembla percevoir les éclats d'une discussion plus qu'animée, mais il n'y prêta guère attention.

Avant tout soucieux de ne pas se faire éconduite, il ne laissa pas à son interlocutrice le temps de réagir. Comme en écho à leur échange de septembre, il prit la parole.

« Bonjour Pétunia, quel plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps. Permets-moi de t'offrir ce modeste flacon. » Joignant le geste à la parole, il présenta une potion odorante, en s'inclinant légèrement. Il avait misé sur la combinaison d'une attitude courtoise, avec l'attrait d'un cadeau particulièrement apprécié à Noël et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Elle fit un pas en avant pour saisir le flacon, poussant la porte derrière elle. À l'intérieur, la conversation houleuse semblait virer à la querelle retentissante et elle devait vouloir éviter que les voisins ne s'en rendent compte. Pour le moment, cela lui importait peu, lui voulait surtout ne pas rompre le contact. Par chance, la moldue, si sensible aux conventions, fit preuve elle aussi d'un peu de politesse.

\- Merci Rogue.

\- J'ai utilisé des plantes un peu différentes de la dernière fois. Dans ta lettre tu avais parfaitement identifié les fleurs dont je m'étais servi, mais je ne t'apprendrai pas qu'il existe de nombreuses variétés d'espèces et de couleurs. J'ai tâché de trouver celle qui te correspondrait le mieux, mais j'ignore tes préférences.

À force d'opiniâtreté, il finit par réussir à entamer une discussion. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils parlèrent botanique et jardinage. L'aînée des sœurs Evans s'avéra posséder une bonne connaissance de cette dernière activité, qu'elle pratiquait régulièrement. Malheureusement, il commit l'erreur de suggérer qu'ils continuent à parler à l'intérieur. Aussitôt elle se crispa.

\- Ça ne va pas être possible. D'ailleurs il faut que je rentre.

\- Mais j'ai aussi des potions pour ta mère et ta sœur.

\- Je viens de te dire que ce n'était pas possible. Au revoir.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- Pas si vite. Je suis venu pour Lily, et je ne repartirai pas sans l'avoir vue.

\- Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi.

\- Je te préviens, si tu …

À cet instant la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, tandis qu'on entendait un hurlement.

\- … ET DE TOUTE FAÇON, JE VOUS DÉTESTE !

Au même moment, une silhouette rousse se précipitait dehors. L'instant d'après elle filait à travers les rues de Carbone-les-Mines, Severus à ses trousses.

* * *

* : Alan Turing (1912-1954) a vraiment existé. J'enjoint ceux que le personnage intéresse à jeter un coup d'œil à sa fiche Wikipedia, ou à regarder le film _Imitation game_. En cherchant un peu, on peut même voir le rapport avec les mots croisés. Un rapport Enigma-tique ... ;-)


	19. Les filles sont compliquées

Lily courrait si vite que Severus peinait à la suivre. Il la héla à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne semblait rien entendre et cela ne fit que le retarder. Heureusement, il connaissait bien la ville, sans cela il aurait fini par la perdre de vue. Néanmoins, après une journée aussi éprouvante que riche en péripéties, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Aussi réalisa-t-il avec soulagement, qu'ils arrivaient dans le parc de leur toute première rencontre, un lieu familier. Le terrain ne possédant qu'un seul accès, son amie ne pourrait pas le quitter sans qu'ils se parlent. Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours couper à travers la végétation environnante, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle s'y risquerait dans l'obscurité naissante.

Sans surprise, il la vit longer la bordure du lieu à toute allure, cherchant moins à sortir qu'à trouver un exutoire pour son énergie et sa colère. Elle n'avait visiblement pas réalisé qu'il la suivait, car, comme elle revenait à son point de départ, elle l'aperçut et ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise. Trébuchant sur le sol inégal, elle ne parvint pas à retrouver son équilibre. Il se précipita pour la rattraper, juste à temps.

En le reconnaissant, elle écarquilla les yeux. « Severus ? » Elle se dégagea aussitôt. « Ne me touche pas, tu as gâché ma vie ! » Quelque chose lui échappait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis leur brouille en avril, au sujet du Club de Slug ?

\- Pourquoi tu…

\- Mes parents ne veulent pas que je retourne à Poudlard. À la rentrée, ils m'enverront dans un établissement moldu !

\- Mais ils n'ont pas le droit !

\- C'est ce que je leur ai dit, mais ils ne m'écoutent pas. Je n'ai que quinze ans, ce sont eux qui décident et ils ne veulent plus entendre parler du monde magique.

Il sentait son univers vaciller. « Je ne comprends pas, ils étaient si fiers que tu sois une sorcière. Tous les ans ils nous accompagnaient au Chemin-de-Traverse. Et ton père tenait à nous emmener à la gare en voiture, pour nous éviter les transports en commun. Ça l'intéressait tellement, pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis ? »

\- À cause de toi !

Il la regarda, interloqué, mais son interlocutrice ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger.

\- Tu voulais tellement te faire bien voir. Ça ne te suffisait pas de discuter avec lui à chaque fois que tu le voyais, il a fallu que tu l'abonnes à la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Il a vu les articles sur l'agression de loup-garou à Poudlard! Ça ne rassurait déjà pas mes parents de lire toutes ces histoires d'attaques de Mangemorts, mais au moins ils croyaient que je me trouvais à l'abri dans notre école. Maintenant, ils jugent le monde des sorciers trop dangereux et ils ne veulent plus que je m'en approche !

Catastrophé, il chercha frénétiquement une solution. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de convaincre monsieur et madame Evans qu'ils se trompaient. Il pouvait difficilement nier l'histoire du loup-garou, mais il s'agissait d'un événement isolé. Protégé par de nombreux sortilèges, et abritant des sorciers redoutables, leur château était le lieu le mieux sécurisé du pays.

Avec une grimace, il réalisa qu'il venait de recycler une expression de Dumbledore, presque mot pour mot. Réfléchissait-il librement en cet instant, ou subissait-il encore après tout ce temps les effets de la magie de compulsion ?

Il focalisa toue son énergie sur cette question, heureux de saisir une échappatoire à l'atmosphère oppressante et désespérée des lieux. Poudlard se trouvait dirigée et donc protégée par un des sorciers les plus puissants et les plus respectés de Grande-Bretagne. Sauf que si on y réfléchissait bien, il ne s'impliquait pas vraiment dans la vie courante de l'établissement.

Sans même évoquer les menaces extérieures, il ne faisait rien pour mettre fin aux agissements des Maraudeurs. Cette bande de petites brutes ne se contentait pas de harceler Severus, mais s'en prenaient à quiconque avait le malheur de leur déplaire. Et quand un membre du gang livrait un élève à un loup-garou, le directeur se contentait de lui donner des retenues et voulait étouffer l'affaire !

La gestion du personnel ne s'avérait guère meilleure, comme le montrait bien le choix du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. On aurait pu le prendre pour un cousin éloigné de Hagrid. Aussi gigantesque et balourd que le garde-chasse, sauf que c'est vis-à-vis des étudiants et non des bêtes féroces qu'il manquait totalement de bon sens. Il semblait croire que seul l'absence totale de contrainte leur permettrait d'exprimer leur potentiel. Résultat, ses cours avaient viré au chahut permanent en quelques jours. Impossible d'y apprendre quoi que ce soit. Par chance l'enseignant avait décidé de quitter son poste pour effectuer une retraite spirituelle, propre à l'introspection et à l'épanouissement personnel. À moins qu'il n'ait tout simplement réalisé l'ineptie de ses méthodes et cherché une porte de sortie honorable ?

À la réflexion une bonne partie du personnel ne valait guère mieux. Après l'initiation au vol, l'infirmerie accueillait souvent des premières années trop imprudents et mal encadrés. En cours de potion, faute de surveillance par Slughorn et malgré sa misanthropie, le serpentard avait toujours gardé un œil sur les chaudrons de ses voisins, histoire d'éviter une catastrophe. Surtout, il préférait éviter de trop songer au Quiddich. Seul un gryffondor sans cervelle comme Potter pouvait y trouver un intérêt. Severus, lui, ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi les joueurs ne portaient pas au moins des équipements de protection contre les cognards.

En fait, plus il y pensait, plus la sécurité de Poudlard lui apparaissait sujette à caution. Néanmoins, il lui semblait plus raisonnable d'entreprendre de corriger ces points, au lieu de tout rejeter en bloc. Il allait proposer à Lily d'établir un argumentaire dans ce sens, mais il réalisa qu'atant continué sur sa lancée, elle se trouvait au milieu d'une tirade d'imprécations désordonnées.

« … et en plus tu as trouvé le moyen de te faire agresser… » Cette phrase le fit tiquer, croyait-elle vraiment qu'il avait cherché la confrontation avec une bête féroce ? « … mais le comble c'est que tu t'en prends à James quand il vient à ton aide… » Inutile de chercher de qui elle tenait ces idées farfelues. Potter n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se vanter et de s'attribuer une gloire imaginaire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la détromper, mais elle ne le laissa pas parler. « … et au final, tu remercies James de son aide, en faisant renvoyer Remus. Décidément il a raison, tu n'es qu'un ingrat Servilus ! »

L'utilisation du surnom détesté agit comme un déclic. Cependant, l'occlumencie aidant, au lieu d'une furie sans borne, il se sentit envahi d'une rage froide. « Bien sûr que j'ai fait renvoyer Lupin. Il m'a suffi d'aller voir Dumbledore, de le regarder dans les yeux en claquant des doigts, pour qu'il fasse ce que je veux. Un sorcier si facile à influencer, tu penses bien. »

Il discerna l'ombre d'un doute sur le visage de son interlocutrice et poussa son avantage.

\- En même temps, je n'ai pas de mérite, je viens d'une famille tellement riche et puissante. Notre directeur s'affole dès que je mentionne mon père moldu.

\- James a dit …

\- Que je suis un ingrat, il a sûrement raison. Quand on pense qu'il vient me tirer d'affaire moi, sa victime de prédilection depuis des années, plutôt que d'empêcher le frère de son meilleur ami de se retrouver à l'hôpital. Totalement vraisemblable.

\- Tu l'as attaqué avant qu'il puisse…

« Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort que je l'ai agressé ? J'ai accepté en sa présence qu'on examine ma baguette pour prouver mon innocence. Et de toute façon, il est arrivé trop tard pour aider qui que ce soit. » Il sentit la pression magique du contrat et se hâta de changer de sujet. « Tu aurais peut-être pu aussi me demander ma version des faits, non ? Il te semble vraiment impossible que Lupin porte une part de responsabilité dans son renvoi ? »

L'amertume le gagnait, tandis qu'il poursuivait.

\- Tu préfères croire un gryffondor mal élevé et sans cervelle plutôt que ton meilleur ami. Tu m'en veux depuis que tu m'as vu serrer la main de Viviane. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé t'inviter au Club de Slug, et quand j'y suis allé sans toi, tu en as déduit que je sortais avec ma cavalière de la soirée. Pour ta gouverne, elle a un petit ami. Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait resté sans réagir, s'il avait cru un instant que j'avais des vues sur sa copine ? C'est juste une fille avec qui j'ai sympathisé. Tu me répétais que je devrais me montrer plus sociable, eh bien j'ai suivi tes conseils.

Il voyait bien que ses paroles la déstabilisaient, mais, comme si une barrière s'était rompue, il laissait libre cours au dépit et à la rancœur accumulés depuis longtemps.

\- On se dispute de plus en plus souvent, Lily. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu m'utilises comme défouloir pour passer tes nerfs. C'est bien gentil de me reprocher de fréquenter des gens comme Lucius, qui ne t'aime pas, mais est-ce qu'il s'en est jamais pris à toi ? Avec ce genre de raisonnement, comment est-ce que je devrais réagir moi, quand tu écoutes Potter qui m'attaque avec son gang depuis des années ?

\- James n'a jamais fait de magie noire, lui !

La gryffondor venait de prendre un air buté qui lui tapait d'ors et déjà sur les nerfs. De plus en plus remonté il continua.

\- Non par contre, il doit posséder des dons de devin. Il a eu une vision lui révélant que je me trouvais en danger et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne me sauver ? Ou alors, il s'est dit qu'en tant que serpentard je devais aimer batifoler avec les loup-garous les nuits de pleine lune ? À la réflexion, je penche plutôt pour les dons de devin, ça expliquerait comment il a trouvé les runes de localisation que j'avais gravées sur ses chaussures.

Malgré la pénombre, il constata que Lily palissait nettement.

\- À Noël, lui et son gang en ont profité pour me paralyser et m'abandonner sous une tapisserie, j'aurais pu rester pendant toutes les vacances sans boire ni manger. Si au moins on m'avait prévenu, je serais resté sur mes gardes. Mais comme je t'avais dit, ça m'a permis de réfléchir. Il n'y a qu'une seule élève de Poudlard à qui j'avais parlé de ma trouvaille.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser les espionner…

\- Tu pouvais prendre la peine de m'avertir. Moi, je n'ai jamais cherché à les attaquer, je voulais juste les éviter. Eux me sont tombés dessus à quatre contre un et par surprise, comme d'habitude. Autant pour le courage des gryffondors.

\- De toute façon l'année prochaine, tu n'auras pas à craindre que je parle trop, puisque je ne serai plus là. Le problème sera réglé.

Brutalement ramené à la réalité immédiate, il réalisa que malgré sa colère envers elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie. En dépit de tous ses défauts et ses erreurs, elle restait sa première et sa meilleure amie. Sans elle, l'existence lui paraissait vide et dénuée de sens.

Sans réfléchir, il s'écria « Je trouverai un moyen ! »

\- Un moyen ?

\- Un moyen de convaincre tes parents de te laisser repartir à Poudlard.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Il faut d'abord que je comprenne bien leur raisonnement. Tu me dis que l'attaque à Poudlard n'a fait que les conforter dans leurs craintes ?

\- Oui, parce qu'ils connaissaient déjà les méfaits des Mangemorts . Ils l'ont appris en lisant le journal auquel TU as abonné mon père.

À nouveau agacé, il répliqua sèchement.

\- Ils veulent te protéger. Tu m'as expliqué un jour à la bibliothèque, que tu voulais les tenir à l'écart de notre monde exactement pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

Il la contempla quelques instants, pensif. Son Tom intérieur lui soufflait que pour Lily, la différence se situait dans sa qualité de sorcière. Et elle estimait que ça lui donnait le droit, à quinze ans, de décider à la place d'adultes comme ses parents. En fait elle tenait le même raisonnement que lui ou le carnet, ou même les partisans de Voldemort sur la supériorité du monde magique, à ceci près qu'elle s'incluait dans la catégorie des décideurs, supérieurs par nature. Il se demanda furtivement si elle exprimait ce genre d'opinion devant sa famille. Dans ce cas, il comprenait mieux certaines remarques acerbes de Pétunia. Une telle pensée s'avérait tellement perturbante, qu'il se dépêcha de l'enfouir au plus profond de son esprit.

Focalisant toute sa puissance intellectuelle sur le but à atteindre, il finit par entrevoir une solution. « J'ai peut-être une idée. Pas évidente à mettre en œuvre, mais qui présenterait de bonnes chances de succès. »

\- C'est vrai ? Alors tu crois que la semaine prochaine, je pourrais …

\- C'est-à-dire … il va me falloir un certain temps pour tout préparer. Six mois en fait.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as donné de faux espoirs ?! Si je ne retourne pas à l'école en septembre, on ne me laissera jamais passer mes BUSES.

\- C'est là où tu te trompes. J'ai appris aujourd'hui même que, d'après la loi, on peut se présenter aux examens, sans étudier à Poudlard. Il existe même un rattrapage en septembre.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il faudra que j'étudie seule.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui y parvient brillamment. Pour certaines matières, tu n'as même pas besoin de baguette, il te faut juste les livres de classe. Et puis je vais t'aider. » Tout en parlant, il commençait à s'animer. « Je pourrais aller au Chemin de Traverse dès demain, pour nous trouver les ouvrages de cinquième année. On dispose de deux mois de vacances, alors en travaillant bien on devrait réussir à couvrir le programme du premier trimestre. À partir de septembre, si j'utilise le réseau de cheminette, je peux revenir ici au lieu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, pour qu'on révise les leçons ensemble. Je sais aussi comment faire pour qu'on s'écrive, par la poste moldue, sans utiliser de chouette ou de hibou. Il y a même une astuce pour … »

\- Arrête Severus.

Le ton employé, très calme, lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il la regarda. Elle ne manifestait plus ni colère, ni tristesse, mais apparaissait résolue. Elle avait visiblement pris une décision et le fixait, de ce regard vert émeraude, capable de l'émouvoir jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

\- Je vais te faire confiance. Si tu me dis que tu as trouvé un moyen de me laisser à nouveau étudier la magie, je vais te croire. Que ce soit dans six ou dans quinze mois, peu importe. Mais je vais réviser sans toi. Je m'arrangerai avec mes amies pour me procurer les livres. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai leur écrire pour leur demander de l'aide. Ça sera un peu comme des cours par correspondance. En ce qui te concerne, tant que tu n'auras pas fait changer d'avis mes parents, ce n'est pas la peine de chercher à me recontacter. Au revoir.

Posément, elle tourna les talons et quitta le parc, sans un regard en arrière. Il ne chercha pas à la retenir, trop sonné pour réagir.

* * *

**NDA** : je demande de l'indulgence pour Lily. D'abord pour sa réaction vis-à-vis de ses parents. A 15 ans, on croit souvent qu'on sait tout mieux que les adultes, alors à 15 ans avec des pouvoirs de sorciers ... Il faut se rappeler que, à 17 ans, Hermione n'a pas hésité à carrément manipuler les souvenirs de son père et sa mère. OK elle voulait les mettre à l'abri, mais du point de vue éthique, il s'agit d'une d'une décision plus que discutable. (Aurait-elle agi _pour le plus grand bien_ ...?)  
Il faut aussi comprendre la réaction finale de Lily vis-à-vis de Severus. Il vient quand même de lui faire le coup de la relation exclusive. D'accord c'est un classique de l'adolescence, mais en l'occurrence, elle devrait accepter qu'il devienne son seul lien avec le monde magique. Un peu flippant ...

Severus de son coté ne pense pas à mal, mais manque de tact. Dans le chapitre précédent, il est passé de l'indignation vis-à-vis des Arès à l'enthousiasme réticent dès qu'il a vu chez Arthur quelque chose qui lui rappelait Tom. Ensuite, il a réussi à faire douter Lily, mais il n'a pas su se modérer. Toujours aussi doué en relations humaines...

Je ne serais pas chez moi le WE du 1er mars. Je ferais de mon mieux, mais je ne peux pas garantir la date de sortie du prochain chapitre. Évidement, de nombreuses _reviews_, contribueraient à me motiver ... :-)


	20. Épilogue

**NDA 1** : j'ai failli poster ce texte plus vite, mais je n'avais pas de réponse à ma demande précédent. Je me suis donc dit que l'absence de reviews montraient qu'il n'y avait pas urgence :-P

* * *

Severus restait immobile à l'entrée du terrain de jeu. Il se moquait que la nuit soit tombée ou que l'obscurité s'installe. Au contraire, les ténèbres s'accordaient bien avec son humeur. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, un vent frais se mit à souffler, faisant chuter rapidement la température. Frissonnant il se décida à quitter les lieux, pour rentrer chez lui. En chemin, il ne parvint pas à maintenir son occlumencie, et des pensées de plus en plus sombres vinrent peu à peu l'assaillir.

Il avait tout perdu. Il ne pourrait plus compter sur Tom pour l'aider ou l'empêcher de prendre de mauvaises décisions. Le directeur de l'école, un individu extrêmement puissant et influent chercherait à lui nuire. Une bande de petites brutes le jugeait responsable du départ du membre le plus raisonnable de leur groupe et voulait le lui faire expier. Eux n'auraient certainement rien oublié après l'été, alors que les autres élèves ne se souviendraient même plus des raisons de la guerre serpentard- gryffondors. Et maintenant, la seule personne qui lui avait jamais apporté un peu de bonheur dans ce monde ne voulait plus le voir. La rentrée scolaire marquerait pour lui le début d'un séjour en enfer.

Quelle folie d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait s'élever dans la hiérarchie sociale. Les étudiants des autres Maisons se méfieraient toujours de lui, tandis que les verts et argent continueraient à le prendre de haut. À leurs yeux, il resterait à jamais un petit sang-mêlé miséreux tout juste bon à exécuter les basses œuvres. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir tout gâché, et luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

Et avant cela, il faudrait qu'il passe deux mois dans un quartier miteux avec pour toute compagnie sa mère qui emploierait sans doute tout son temps à se quereller avec … son père. Il s'arrêta un instant. Il ne pouvait peut-être plus espérer grand-chose de joyeux de l'existence, mais il lui restait encore un but, la vengeance. Et dans ce domaine, son géniteur avait beaucoup à expier. Severus le tenait pour responsable de tout ce qui l'avait handicapé dans la vie, le sang moldu qui courrait dans ses veines, sa pauvreté et l'obligation de cacher sa magie. Mais tout ça s'arrêtait ce soir.

Puisqu'il pouvait désormais utiliser la sorcellerie chez lui, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Son géniteur paierait pour sa brutalité et ses humiliations. Le serpentard le ferait danser toute la nuit au bout de sa baguette. Et quand il commencerait à se lasser des sortilèges, il déciderait s'il lui laisserait voir le soleil se lever demain. Il envoya au diable la voix de son Tom intérieur qui l'exhortait à ne pas commettre d'acte irréparable sur un coup de tête. Si tuer quelqu'un impliquait de passer un cap de manière irréversible, son père méritait largement qu'il franchisse cette étape.

Dans ce cas, il pourrait aussi se remettre à la magie noire. Ces derniers mois il avait dû se contenter de l'étudier sans la pratiquer. Durant les jours à venir, libre de tout carcan, il allait y remédier. Il se souvenait avoir lu que l'usage intensif de certains maléfices procurait un plaisir incomparable qu'il lui tardait déjà de ressentir. Quant aux risques d'addiction, qu'ils aillent au diable.

De toute façon, en cas de problème il savait à qui s'adresser. Les Mangemorts le mépriseraient peut-être, mais il trouverait sûrement dans leurs rangs des adeptes de la sorcellerie la plus ténébreuse. Même s'ils le prenaient de haut, ils lui accorderaient toujours plus de considération qu'aux sangs-de-bourbe et aux moldus, surtout s'ils le jugeaient utile. Lucius le laissait bien brasser dans le laboratoire des Malfoy cet été.

Ragaillardi, il s'engagea dans l'impasse du Tisseur. Au fur-et-à-mesure qu'il se rapprochait de chez lui, son esprit imaginatif rajoutait des détails aux sévices qu'il infligerait à son géniteur. Un rictus mauvais flottait sur son visage quand il aperçut la demeure familiale.

Ce sourire disparut instantanément à la vue d'une silhouette inerte étendue devant le pas de la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux mais le catastrophique éclairage public l'empêchait de reconnaître le corps. Il s'approcha précautionneusement et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, trop bien habillé pour que soit son père. Il parvint finalement à le dévisager. Monsieur Evans.

Non ce n'était pas possible, pas lui. Affolé, il chercha quoi faire tout en tâchant d'ignorer son Tom intérieur qui lui faisait narquoisement remarquer qu'il oubliait bien vite aussi bien ses idées de meurtre que ses projets grandioses de soumission des moldus. Le père de Lily ne bougeait pas, et dans la pénombre, on ne pouvait pas voir s'il respirait. Severus tâcha fébrilement de se rappeler comment madame Pomfresh opérait à l'infirmerie. Il fallait commencer par un sortilège de diagnostic. Tout en fouillant sa mémoire pour se remémorer l'incantation, il sortit sa baguette la pointa sans prêter attention aux bruits extérieurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende derrière lui :

"Freeze mother f***, we're the wizard cops !" (*)

**Fin du tome 1**

Mais Severus est comme James Bond, il reviendra dans

**T.2 : Méduse à Poudlard ?**

* * *

* : "pas un geste par le nom de ta mère, nous sommes les aurors du ministère!" (copyright _A very Potter senior year_)

* * *

**NDA 2 **: comme indiqué, il va y avoir un second tome actuellement en cours d'écriture. Je dois avoir dépassé le quart mais pas encore atteint le tiers.  
J'ai quelques scrupules à faire attendre mes lecteurs, aussi je vous fais la même proposition que pour le chapitre précédent: si vous en manifestez le souhait dans des reviews ou des MP, je possède assez de chapitres d'avance pour tenter une parution dès le mois prochain bien qu'à un rythme mensuel plus lent. A vous de choisir.


	21. Bonus:attaque de Loup-garous à Poudlard!

**NDA : j'ai profité des WE prolongés du mois de mai, pour tâcher de sortir de ma zone de confort. J'ai essayé de changer de style pour écrire l'article de journal que je mentionnais dans le chapitre 16 ("Disparitions"). Vous trouverez le résultat ci-dessous.  
Je n'ai pas pour autant négligé le tome 2. Normalement, je publierai un nouveau chapitre d'ici la fin de la journée.**

**Merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront le temps de me lire. Et un double merci, s'ils s'en trouvent parmi eux des courageux qui se donneraient la peine de me laisser une _review_.**

* * *

À l'heure où nous mettons notre dernière édition sous presse, une nouvelle terrifiante vient de nous parvenir. La nuit dernière un horrible fléau s'est abattu sur quelques-uns des membres les plus prometteurs de notre belle jeunesse. Des loup-garous les ont attaqués à Poudlard, dans le lieu même où nous pouvions les croire le plus en sécurité ! Les deux innocents victimes se trouvent désormais hospitalisées à Sainte-Mangouste. Les guérisseurs refusent de se prononcer sur leur état pour le moment, préférant attendre la semaine prochaine.

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Comment les plus innocents et les plus précieux rejetons de notre communauté se sont-ils retrouvés à la merci de ces bêtes sauvages ? Ces fauves, nous savons tous à qui ils obéissent : Greyback, leur chef de meute, qui règne en maître sur ces monstres, ne rendant de compte à personne. Seul Celui dont nous ne pouvons prononcer le nom est parvenu à s'en faire un allié. Cela signifie-t-il qu'IL se trouve à l'origine de toute cette violence ?

Comment la situation a-t-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? Bien sûr, pendant des années, certains d'entre nous ont déploré la perte de nos traditions, redoutant qu'avec nos coutumes, ce soient les fondements mêmes de notre société qui disparaissent. Mais ces éléments conservateurs, trop disparates, peinaient à se faire entendre. Qu'IL parvienne à unifier ces différentes factions sous son égide, constitua un premier tour de force qui attira l'attention de tous. Une telle réussite aurait pu constituer le début d'une brillante carrière politique, s'IL n'avait pas échoué dans sa tentative de s'imposer au Wizengamot, face à l'opposition résolue de son président.

Plutôt que de continuer à négocier avec les humains, IL a préféré frayer avec les loup-garous et les géants. On murmure même qu'à présent il réfléchirait à une alliance avec les détraqueurs. Au vu des tensions croissantes, certains estiment que nous nous trouvons au seuil d'une guerre civile. Alors qu'IL aurait pu devenir un dirigeant respecté parmi les sorciers, nous en sommes maintenant à nous demander s'il ne commandite pas des attaques de monstres sur nos enfants.

Nous n'avons que trop tergiversé, nous devons agir ! Ne lions plus les mains de nos aurors, méfions-nous des juges trop cléments. Nos forces de l'ordre doivent pouvoir utiliser les Impardonnables dès qu'ils le jugent nécessaire ! Quant aux Mangemorts, puisqu'ils ont montré leur vraie nature, à quoi bon leur faire un procès ? Un aller simple pour Azkaban, voilà qui leur donnerait de quoi réfléchir ! Les loup-garous ne méritent pas mieux, les partisans du Mal ne comprendront que la manière forte.

Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour prendre ces mesures.


End file.
